Mi problema eres tú
by mariiana
Summary: Alice es una diseñadora extrovertida con dos hermanos que matarían por ella, Edward y Emmet. Jasper es el hermano de quién se atrevió a ofenderla, Rosalie. Y Bella la representante y mejor amiga de Alice. Cuando abres la caja de Pandora…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo uno: Una diseñadora demasiado atrevida.**

Toda esta historia comenzó en un hotel a mitad de Francia con dos chicas en una suite imperial.

La primera era una chica exquisita y pequeña, con facciones delicadas y blancas, cabello negro corto y estilizado, y unos ojos castaños de intensidad profunda. ¿Su nombre? Alice Cullen.

La otra era un poco más alta, tenía la piel pálida, el cabello rizado y castaño, mientras que sus ojos eran color chocolate. ¿Su nombre?

-¡Isabella Marie Swan es la tercera editorial y todos me han alhajado! ¡Eres la mejor representante en el mundo entero!-El sonido de un celular interrumpió el monologo de la pequeña Alice.-Lo siento, debo tomar esta.-Alice le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que abría el celular.-Hola mamá…

Bella sonrió con alivio. Las malditas zapatillas la estaban matando, junto con el vestido y el peinado.

¡¿En qué momento aceptó trabajar con Alice?! No lo sabía con exactitud, era como si Alice la hubiera encontrado a mitad del supermercado buscando frutas en la sección de enlatados y al siguiente mes estaba en Francia llegando de un desfile de modas.

Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a revisar algún que otro comentario en la red acerca del desfile de Alice de esa noche…Hasta que ella apareció por la puerta de regreso.

-¡Madre! ¡No me pidas que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos cuando vaya a Nueva York! ¡Oh no! No lo haré. No, no y no.-La pequeña, famosa y ahora, prestigiada diseñadora encendió sus mejillas.- Es el peor hermano del mundo. Tuvo un concierto aquí la semana pasada, nada le costaba quedarse…!Pero no! Se fue con Tanya a Argentina.- Alice subía cada vez más la intensidad de su tono.-Bueno Alemania, qué más da. Repito: No lo haré. Si. No. Lo siento. Gracias. Te amo.-

-¿Todo en orden?-Bella levantó la mirada de la computadora.

-Sí, son solo problemas con la familia.-Alice suspiró.-Tienes suerte de no tener hermanos. Ninguno de los dos logró llegar, pero al menos Emmet tiene una buena excusa…Había un huracán en Miami y ni siquiera la milicia logro sacarlo. Mañana vendrá pero…!Edward Anthony Cullen es un cínico! Y luego mi madre quiere que lo vea en un mes cuando vaya a…¿Bella?

Bella perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando una nueva ventana, la de la revista Vogue para ser específicos, terminó de cargarse en su computadora.

_Oh moda ¡perdóname…he pecado!_

_La última temporada otoño-invierno estuvo llena de la tendencia blanco y negro, prestigiosas marcas la impusieron como Prada, Channel, Dior, Givenchy…Pero ¿quién fue la persona culpable de que la alta costura no tuviera un criterio perfecto como años anteriores? Es nueva, impertinente y a mi gusto una diseñadora demasiado atrevida: Mary Alice Cullen…_

_[…]_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Editora en Jefe_

-¡¿Bella?!-Y al ver que no reaccionaba Alice lo presintió. Algo había salido mal.

Bella cerró la computadora de golpe. No permitiría que nada dañara el entusiasmo de Alice.

-Déjame ver eso.- Alice se abalanzó sobre la cama para ver que tanto escondía…-¡Oh no! ¡No y no!

-Alice debes calmarte.-Bella la vio un tanto asustada. No sabía si iba a llorar o estallaría de furia. Pero ninguna de las dos le agradaba.

-No. Debo llamar a Emmet.-Alice tomó su celular.-No lo veré en Francia, regresamos a Nueva York e iré a hablar con Rosalie Hale. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

-La editora más prestigiosa de…-Bella no terminó de hablar.

-Emmet, hermanito…

**¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No?**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo dos: Y cuando Versace no es suficiente…**

_Modelos, artículos, sketches, sonido de teléfonos._

_Unas altas zapatillas negras de la última temporada saliendo del elevador…!Buenos días, Vogue! Su editora ha llegado._

Rosalie Hale. La mejor editora qué la revista ha tenido, y no solo por el buen gusto de Rosalie, si no; más bien por su carácter. Alta, delgada, con curvas suficientes para que 50 hombres volteen a verla en la calle, una larga y cuidada cabellera rubia, y facciones casi-angelicales.

¿Porqué no fue modelo?

Eso mismo dijo su padre cuando asumió el poder en la revista de su difunta madre. Y solo para demostrarle que podía ser buena en algo que requiriera cerebro construyó un imperio tan alto y estricto que lo que ella aprobará era ley en la última moda y lo que no…!era comercial y barato!

-Señorita Hale, buenos días.- Su asistente, Jessica Stanley la siguió hasta su oficina cargada de papeles y un café en la mano.-La señorita…

-Tira ese café porque tiene más de quince minutos aquí y ha perdido el olor.- Rosalie habló con frialdad.-Y tráeme otro, claro esta. ¿Quién esta en mi oficina? y ¿Porqué la dejaste pasar?

-Su amiga, Tanya.-Jessica se apresuro a abrirle la puerta.

-Señorita Denali para ti. Rose debes enseñarle a tu asistente a introducir a personas importantes.- Tanya mostro una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Tanya Denali, famosa modelo y la mejor amiga de Rosalie Hale, una chica con una cabellera rubia con algunos matices rojizos, el cuerpo delgado y perfectamente proporcionado, además de medir 1.82 tenía unas piernas largas y un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Qué te trae por aquí, querida.-Rose aventó su bolso en un sillón negro de piel.

-Fotos de mi nuevo novio.-Tanya sonrió complacida.- ¿Quiero tu aprobación?-Tanya señaló un sobrecito amarillo en la mesa.

Rose comenzó a verlas con calma y una que otra mueca en el rostro.

-Y bien ¿Qué opinas?- Tanya preguntó algo asustada.

-Es bastante atractivo.- Rosalie revisaba unas fotos de un famoso concierto a mitad de Francia hace unos días.- ¿Por qué no dejaste que las publicarán? Sales divina y a lado de un músico sexy y exitoso.

-A Edward no le gusta la fama.- Tanya soltó un largo y dramático suspiro. De acuerdo a su estilo de vida eso era una tragedia.-Ni los paparazzi.

-Algo…raro.- Rosalie siguió viendo las fotos.- ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me casaré?

-Que lo has hecho dos veces.- Rosalie levantó el rostro y le puso una cara de ya deja de mentir y dime.-Y el hecho de que quieres mi aprobación.

-Acabó de conocerlo.- Tanya sonrió de lado.-El tiempo dirá.

-El tiempo dirá.- Rosalie sonrió. Una boda es un vestido nuevo.

-Señorita Hale.- Jessica apareció por la puerta.- Surgió un problema con Donatella, exige hablar con usted antes de cualquier entrevista o sesión de fotos a las prendas y…

_La palabra favorita de Rosalie Hale es perfección y problema definitivamente no rima con esa palabra._

-¿Por qué demonios no la hiciste pasar?- Rosalie guardó las fotos en un cajón.-Tanya debo atender esto, te veo en el Grant Palace a eso de las ocho, Royce ira conmigo así que lleva a…

-Edward.- Tanya tomó su bolso y sonrió.-Entonces luego te veo. Saludame a Versace.

-Jessica hazla pasar, ¡ahora!-Rosalie puso la sonrisa perfecta de una modelo de agencia y tomó aire.

-Rosalie.-Donatella Versace entro a la impecable oficina. Dio la mirada de escáner usual y se sentó.

-Donatella. Un placer como siempre.-Rosalie se quitó los lentes y los dejó reposando en su escritorio.

-Querida, tú sabes mejor que nadie que te admiro.- Un comienzo así no era bueno.- Después de que tu madre nos dejo, has hecho un trabajo admirable con la revista, tomaste el puesto cuando pudiste haber sido modelo.

-Muchas gracias.-Rosalie la interrumpió.

-Pero…-La diseñadora hizo una pausa.-Sucede que el contrato no será firmado, no entrevista, no fotos, no nada, cielo.

-Y eso sucede ¿por?-Rosalie le sostuvo la mirada.-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que si Vogue aprueba algo eso es moda automática, no nos querrás en tu contra.

-Cielo, debes actualizarte.-Donatella abrió su bolsa.-Sucede qué, hace poco insultaste a una de mis más brillantes estudiantes, y yo le prometí a mi querida Esme que la apoyaría en todo y así lo haré.-Otro sobre amarillo lleno de fotos quedó encima del escritorio de Rosalie.-Reconsidera tu visión sobre el haute couture y podremos hablar.

No más y no menos. Rosalie sintió su oficina más grande que de costumbre.

-Señorita tiene una llamada.-Jessica entró bastante temerosa.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.-Rosalie dejo el sobre en la mesa dudando en abrirlo ahora o más tarde.

-Se trata de un jugador de americano, Emmet Cullen.-Jessica dio un gritito emocionado, las hombres famosos con los que frecuentaba eran o gays o demasiado pesados.

-Dije que ¡no quiero hablar con nadie!-Rosalie gritó bastante irritada y rompió el sobre de una buena vez.

-Señor Cullen, la editora Hale está bastante ocupada ¿gustaría dejarle algún recado?-Jessica sostenía el teléfono bastante fuerte por la emoción, como si su voz no la delatara lo suficiente.

-Oh no, encanto. No por ahora.-El teléfono comenzó a sonar dando por finalizada la llamada.

. . .

_Una sonrisa, dos sonrisas y una cara de miedo. Describiremos así la escena…_

-Tratamos de hacerlo de manera civilizada.- Emmet le sonrió a su pequeña hermana.

-¡Oh, no!- Bella puso una cara de horror al ver la sonrisita de Alice.

-Bella, ya estaba informada.-Alice habló con serenidad impasible.

-Pensé que con Donatella sería más que suficiente.- Emmet veía el celular pensando.- Pero desafortunadamente, para la señorita Hale; y afortunadamente para mí, no lo fue…

-¿Qué harán ahora?-Bella sostenía la revista de Vogue atemorizada.

-Meterla en un escándalo y tener evidencia.- Emmet le sonrió a Alice.- ¿Cuál es el siguiente espectaculito al que irás?

-Valentino Runway. Es en tres días.- Bella fue la que contestó.

-¿Modelos?-Emmet sonrió con picardía.

-Cuatro o cinco.-Alice rió como niña pequeña.- Qué yo sepa.

-¿Cómo qué cinco modelos?-Bella arqueó una ceja.-Habrá por lo menos quince.

-¡Oh, no Bella!- Alice se giró para verla.-Nos referimos a las citas de mí hermano.

-Claro.-Bella frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Qué harán?- La mente de Bella reformulo la pregunta: ¿Qué hare para impedirlo? y ¿Dónde conseguiría un aliado que se preocuparán por Alice y por el bien de la editora?

-Planear.- Emmet y Alice hablaron al unisonó.

_Dicen por ahí que una plan maligno siempre terminará mal…Claro esta que quién lo dijo no conocía a Emmet y Alice Cullen._

**¿Qué creen que planeen? ¿Qué tan malo será? ¿Y qué hará Bella para impedirlo?**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo tres: Todo en el mundo es azul, azul, azul.**

_Algunos piensan que la amistad es el primer paso para enamorarse, yo, en lo personal opino que una mirada puede bastar y nunca seremos amigos. Diferentes contrastes. La amistad solo puede complicarlo…_

-¿Me dejas?- Bella frunció el entrecejo ante la frase. Jacob, su Jacob la estaba dejando, sin previo aviso, sin nada de nada.- Realmente terminamos porque sí.

-Las cosas no suceden porque sí, pequeña.-Jacob la miro con una cálida sonrisa en la cara.-Has cambiado, he cambiado, todo es diferente.

Jacob y sus sonrisas, una de las razones por las que Bella se enamoró de él. Su cuerpo perfectamente ejercitado, su piel bronceada, sus ardientes ojos y su negro cabello eran el resto…Pero lo qué más le gustaba era su honestidad. Esta ocasión odio su honestidad.

_Todo cambia, es parte de la vida. Y la vida es, ¡injusta!_

-No es cierto.-Bella sintió que la sensación de calidez que Jacob siempre le brindaba iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Tal vez debería acostumbrarse al frío.-Yo… no he cambiado.

-Lo has hecho.-Jacob le soltó la mano.-Nueva York no es para mí, nunca lo ha sido. Y tú, aquí estas, tan… glamorosa. Te desconozco.

-Es parte de mi trabajo.-Bella sintió un gran nudo en la garganta.-Alice, las campañas, ¡todo! Pero tú me conoces sabes que no soy así, amo los carbohidratos, amo los jeans, la ropa cómoda pero…

-Tu trabajo.-Jacob le reprocho con la mirada.-No lo entiendo y no quiero hacerlo; no voy a hacerlo. Te amo, pero creo que eso no es suficiente. Tú ya no eres suficiente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Bella sintió que algo le corto los pulmones con la última frase. Jacob se conformó con asentir.- Es porqué… ¿Por qué no me he acostado contigo?

-¿Qué?-Jacob la miro entre asombrado y desconcertado.

-Ya lo oíste.-Bella le sostuvo la mirada con mucha firmeza, aunque prácticamente no sabía como lo estaba logrando.

-Puede ser…No lo sé.-Jacob sintió los labios de Bella en su boca.

-¿Por qué no?-Bella nunca ha sido buena seduciendo pero definitivamente en ese momento Jacob Black pensaba lo contrario.

-Bella, por favor.-Jacob no trataba de alejarla, porque resumiendo, le era imposible; pero tal vez si ella lo hacía seria menos complicada la situación.

Bella no se movió…hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Alice?-Jacob rodó los ojos molestos.

-Alice.-Bella guardó su celular.- Puede esperar. Vamos a mi casa, o a la tuya…

. . .

_Tal vez no estas con la persona adecuada, pero al menos no estas solo…Uno es mejor que ninguno ¿no es así?_

Un nuevo mensaje, algunos sobres, un paquete de su hermana y una que otra revista. Pendientes y más pendientes, sales de uno y ya tienes diez más que solucionar.

Primero, lo primero, o lo más fácil. El mensaje.

Cielo te he estado buscando toda la tarde…Borrado.

Edward Cullen, un hombre guapo, pero por encima de eso, frío y practico. No tenía una vida fácil, por el contrario, su vida era un total desastre: Una novia superficial, guapa y hueca, todo lo qué nunca quiso ni querían para él, conciertos organizados en base al dinero no al arte, su fama se extendía no por sus composiciones (que aún no eran tocadas en público) sino por su físico.

¿Qué les dije? Un total desastre.

Pero es una de las mil desventajas de ser arrogante y guapo. ¿Altura? Uno ochenta y muchos, cuerpo ejercitado, piel blanca y suave, facciones perfectas, cabello cobrizo quebrado y unos ojos verdes profundos con algo de tristeza reflejado.

Los sobres eran de Alice, al igual que el paquete, por lo que no serían abiertos. No quería más reproches y el resto no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

Su celular timbró.

-Edward Cullen.

-Hola Edward.- La voz de su representante, Angela Webber resonó al otro lado de la línea.- Tu hermana me dijo que no importa que pienses, debes abrir el sobre azul.

-Bien.-Edward hablo por hablar.-Gracias Angela.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Angela se escuchó preocupada.- Sabes que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por…

-Si, lo sé. Gracias.-Edward colgó. No quería saber nada más.

_Todo en el mundo es azul, azul, azul…_

Y es que el pequeño problemita de Edward fue ese. Los dos sobres eran azules.

Abriría uno, seguramente Alice envió una copia, su hermana era muy perfeccionista con sus planes.

_Te he enviado mensajes, te he llamado, te he ido a buscar a tu casa y… ¡hasta podría jurar que te mueres de ganas de verme! Las cartas son mi último recurso. No me importan tus planes, hoy te quiero en mi departamento, no importa la hora. Te quiero. Alice Cullen._

El otro sobre azul quedo intacto.

_. . ._

_Y cuando ya no queda nada, cuando el aire se ha llevado hasta las cenizas y algo te dice que tu vida será miserable hasta el día que mueres…En ese momento le hablas a Alice Cullen._

-Me quedaré en tu departamento.-Bella soltó un sollozo.- El mío esta impregnado de su olor.

-¿Qué dices, Bella?-Alice tenía una clara nota de confusión en la voz.- ¿Todo en orden? ¿Paso algo?

-No, nada está en orden.-Bella se soltó a llorar.- Y no se qué demonios paso. En verdad no lo se. Solo se que me quedaré en tu casa porque mi cama tiene su olor y no quiero sentirlo en mi cama porque recordaré y realmente no quiero recordar nada.

-Siempre he pensado que huele a perro.-Alice no comprendía nada pero sabía de que hablaba, o mejor dicho de quién...-Solo que justo hoy en la noche tengo…

-Voy a tu casa.-Bella colgó sin más explicaciones.

_La amistad es extraña, y eso, es lo que la hace especial._

-Bella viene a casa.-Alice colgó algo confundida.- Creo que Emmet debe saber que faltaré a…- Y ahí iba de nuevo el celular.

-Pequeño duendecillo, todo está listo.- Emmet era el dueño de la voz.- No puedes faltar, me costó tu entrada.

-Pero…-Alice trató de hablar pero el ruido, la interferencia y algunas voces no se lo permitieron.

- Te veo a las diez.- Emmet rió por alguna estupidez y colgó.

. . .

**En el próximo capítulo va el primer encuentro, digamos romántico, entre Bella y Edward. Alice tendrá un problema para vengarse de Rosalie Hale…!su hermano! Y Emmet, seguirá siendo nuestro osito sexy y mujeriego…**

**Los quiero y si quieren a la historia o si la odian…Díganmelo.**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo cuatro: Primer impresión**

_Una fiesta sin lentejuelas rojas, mirada penetrante y cabello estilizado; no es una fiesta. Alice Cullen lo sabía._

-¡Auch! Si no fuera a dejarte sola por una fiesta, te despediría por esa quemada.-Alice le sonrió a Bella por el espejo.- ¿Me dirás que paso?

-No.-Bella sujetó con más fuerza la tenaza.- No quiero hablar de lo que pasó. Y respecto a la quemada yo no tengo la culpa de que tu cabello sea tan pequeño.

-De acuerdo. Y respecto a tu estado de ánimo yo pienso que te acostaste con perros y te despertaste con pulgas, ¿es eso?-Alice le clavó la mirada a través del reflejo cristalino del espejo. El acostaste no era metáfora.

-¡No!-Bella endureció sus facciones.-Y deja de llamarlo perro.

-¿Seguirán juntos?- Alice se fue al grano.

-No.- Bella suspiró y termino con su cabello.- Será mejor que te vayas, son las diez y media.

-¿No quieres ir?- Alice se levantó de su silla y la miro muy preocupada.-No me agrada el dejarte aquí, te veo muy triste y me sentiré culpable si algo pasa.

-Estaré bien.-Bella hizo una extraña mueca, que se suponía era una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?-Alice frunció el entrecejo.

-Vete ya, Alice Cullen.-Bella negó con la cabeza.- No estoy bien, pero lo estaré…No es como qué pensará casarme con él.-Si la nariz creciera con las mentiras, seguramente con esto la de Bella sería más larga.

-Esa es mi chica.-Alice dio un saltito y la abrazó.- Duerme tranquila, si quieres salir dejaré las llaves en la mesita del recibidor.

-Está bien, gracias.- Alice le sonrió con alegría, con cariño de hermanas.-Y por favor no seas tan cruel con Rosalie Hale.- Lo último fue una petición aunque sabía que sería ignorada.

-Buenas noches, Bella.-Alice no prometió nada. Era una mujer de palabra y si no lo cumpliría, no lo prometería.

. . .

_Esperar que con el tiempo cambie una persona, es desperdiciar el tiempo si la persona ni siquiera lo intenta._

-¿Cielo?-Tanya parecía hablar con la mesa.

Edward estaba firmando la cuenta. Tras una cena deliciosa, y claro está, demasiado cara, el pobre y fastidiado novio de la rubia se encontraba distraído.

-Disculpa, Tanya. ¿Me decías?- Edward sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-Olvídalo.-Tanya le resto importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Segura?- Lo último que quería era una escena porque la ignoraba, o no le prestaba atención, o por ambas razones.

-Me preguntaba si iras al after-party del desfile de hoy.-Tanya lo estaba invitando, sutilmente.

-Me resulta imposible.-Edward recordó a su hermana, y quería verla.- Iré a ver a Alice. No quiero qué siga enojada conmigo.

-Oh, entiendo.-Tanya aún no conocía a Alice pero ya comenzaba a desagradarle. Arruinaría su noche.

. . .

_Porque cuando una mujer linda abraza al hombre más guapo de la fiesta y él corresponde el abrazo, las mujeres no pueden hacer nada más que odiarla, la vanidad le gana a la humildad y la envidia le gana a la razón._

-¿Quién es?- Todos. Hombres y mujeres querían saber quién era.

-Tal vez una actriz.-La adivinanza comenzó.- O deportista.

-¿Famosa?- ¡Por Dios! Emmet Cullen no salía con alguien sin nombre y prestigió.

-Es modelo.-Una nueva sugerencia salió.

-Es demasiado pequeña.-Definitivamente no era el tipo de Emmet.

-Tal vez es solo su amiga.-Un trago de alcohol bien largo se requirió para esta última declaración. Era guapa, de facciones delicadas y atuendo perfecto.

-Eso espero.-Una o dos sonrisas torcidas salieron a la luz.

-Esperamos…-Modelos, actrices, cantantes, famosas y herederas lo esperaban.

Emmet sonrió al sentir tantas miradas comiéndolo, algunas con mayor o menor intensidad, pero de igual forma lo hacían.

-¿Es mi imaginación o todo el mundo me odia aquí?-Alice se abrazó a si misma, si, era audaz pero a veces era más inocente que una niña.

-Son celos.- Emmet le habló al oído.- Piensan qué estoy saliendo contigo.

Alice rodó sus ojos. Algunas veces, está bien, todas las veces Emmet tenía la autoestima demasiado alta.

-¿Y si no viene?-Alice soltó un bufido. Desconocía el plan de Emmet, pero estaba segura de qué funcionaría, si llegaba…

-Vendrá.- Emmet habló por darle seguridad a su hermana.- Estoy seguro.- Lo único que Emmet Cullen desconocía es que su certeza se convertiría en su debilidad.

_¡Oh por Dios es ella! ¡Rosalie Hale!_

_Una risa coqueta, cantarina y vanidosa fue todo lo qué Emmet necesito para enfrentarse con el mejor de sus retos._

-¡Demonios!-Alice se congeló un momento.- Emmet ella es…

-Mi plan.- Emmet le sonrió con seguridad.

-¡No!-Alice hizo un mohín. Estaba enojada y su hermano confundido.

-¿Qué es?

-Perfecta.-Alice gruñó por lo bajo.-No puedo odiarla, es demasiado, fashionista.

-Es una modelo pesada más.-Emmet le alborotó el cabello.

-Y su novio es… - Alice se puso de puntitas para ver la cara del acompañante de su enemiga.- ¿Royce King?

-Y yo que pensaba que esto no se podía poner mejor.-Emmet soltó una carcajada y Alice abrió los ojos como platos. Royce King y Emmet Cullen no debían cruzarse sin qué algo grande pasará.

_Porqué los enemigos en la cancha, son los enemigos en la vida y la novia del enemigo… ¿es enemiga de tu hermana?_

. . .

_El alcohol no soluciona las cosas, pero al menos las olvidas por un rato._

Bella sintió el líquido quemarle la garganta, era vodka o tal vez whisky, eso era lo de menos.

-Lo odio.-Bella soltó un gruñido, una lágrima y tomó directo de la botella.

La película en la pantalla de plasma no la ayudaba en nada a sentirse mejor, no la ayudaba en nada y punto, tal vez porque al minuto dos dejo de prestarle atención para ir a la cocina por un poco de soda pero regreso con un mucho de alcohol.

Había tomado de esa manera solo una vez en su vida: Cuando se graduó de la universidad, y la lista de tragedias era interminable. Pero esté vez sería diferente, no había alberca, ni hormonas, ni zapatillas, ni nada inflamable cerca, o sea, que podía salir ebria sin muchos daños.

O eso pensaba hasta que un ding-dong resonó en su cabeza.

¿Alice? ¿Tan temprano? En estadísticas eso era imposible.

Pero ¿quién más? ¿un ladrón? ¡No! No se tomaría la molestia de tocar el timbre.

Lo único que el alcohol le permitió hacer correctamente fue ponerse los zapatos porque su blusa estaba desacomodada con un hombro descubierto, sus jeans estaban un poco debajo de la cintura dejando entrever algo de piel y su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado.

Bajo con demasiada lentitud por dos razones: El mareo y el miedo.

-Alice ya escuché tus pasos. Abre.

¡¿Qué demonios?! Alice no le dijo nada sobre visitas.

-Bien, se que estás enojada, que merezco que me dejes afuera por no ir a tu desfile, pero en verdad tengo frío.- Bella sonrió, no sabía quien era pero le resultaba tierno, gracioso y su voz era sexy.- Tirare la estúpida puerta Alice Cullen y me casaré con mi novia aunque digas que el amor de mi vida no debe ser rubia.

Bella abrió la puerta.-Esa es una buena noticia porqué odio a las rubias.

_La primera impresión es difícil de olvidar, y Bella ebria, no era difícil, más bien imposible de olvidar._

**Si ya leíste por lo menos dimelo (:**

**¿Les gustó? Jasper aparece en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. El triangulo entre Royce, Rosalie y Emmet estará marcado desde el primer momento. Bella ebria y Edward confundido, los dos buscando a **_**ese**_** alguien ¿qué pasará?**

**Reviews!**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo cinco: El mundo es muy pequeño, tal vez demasiado.**

_Poner en práctica algo no es tan fácil como planearlo. _

-¿Qué harás? ¡¿Llegar y besarla?!-La pequeña Alice iba de un lado para otro a mitad del vestíbulo, a penas topaba con una pared volvía y topaba con la otra y el ciclo no terminaba. El plan podía ser efectivo y no tenía miedo, antes de que Royce King apareciera.-Su hermano sería el triple de atrevido, impulsivo y seductor.

-Tranquila.-Emmet por su parte mantenía la sonrisa qué había puesto al ver quién era el novio de Rosalie. El reto en por si solo era bastante divertido, y presentía que con Royce sería toda una comedia.-Estabas muy segura del plan. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede, sucede.-Alice detuvo su ciclo de ir de pared a pared. Fingió pensarlo para después explotar.-¡Royce King! ¡Eso es lo qué sucede!

-No le haré nada a él.- Emmet trato de tranquilizarla. Claro está que ni el se creyó su mentira.- ¿Contenta?

-Júralo.-Alice hizo una mueca de frustración, ¿cómo creerle a Emmet?

_Para que un juramento sea valido debes decir: Lo juro. Emmet lo sabía._

-No le haré nada.-Emmet puso cara de niño pequeño, ni siquiera su hermana se pudo resistir.

-Por eso te quiero.- Alice se puso de puntitas ya que ni con tacones lo alcanzaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Primero lo primero.- Emmet se torno serio y habló con un tono de formalidad, como si se tratara de un negocio muy importante.- Debo conocerla.

_Etapa uno: Conociendo los puntos débiles del enemigo_

¿En qué consistía esto? Saber que le gustaba, porqué demonios salía con un imbécil (agregado de Emmet), con que se ponía nerviosa, su mayor miedo…entre otras cosas.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- Alice se colgó del brazo de su hermano.-No puedes estar a un metro de Royce sin que haya insultos.

-Cierto.- Emmet se giró a verla con picardía.- Y Royce no puede estar a un metro de piernas torneadas sin que pierda las neuronas.- La mirada insinuadora de Emmet a las piernas de su pequeña hermana, escandalizo a Alice.

-¡¿Estás pidiéndome que lo seduzca?!- Alice se sintió presa del pánico al ver la seductora sonrisa de su hermano.

-El plan necesita de tu ayuda.-Emmet le puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Pero…-Alice tragó saliva muy lentamente.

-Si se trata de sobrepasar contigo, lo mataré y todo en orden.- Emmet le dio un abrazo cariñoso.- Solo se coqueta. Recuerdo que sabes hacerlo.

-Recuerdo que golpeaste a todos mis pretendientes.-Alice gruñó por lo bajo.

-Ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.- Emmet se excusó.- Edward me apoya en esto.

-Tontos.- Alice hizo un mohín.- ¿Y King lo es? No planearas quedarte con Rosalie y dejarme con, ese.

-No.-Emmet hizo una mueca de asco.- Por eso lo golpearé.

-Está bien.-Alice cedió.-Es difícil negarle algo a un Cullen.

-Lo sé, monstruito.-Emmet le revolvió el cabello con ternura.-Ahí están.

Emmet los divisó a varios metros de distancia. Por la cara de Rosalie dedujo que su novio la aburría y que su amiga; muy guapa por cierto, creía haberla visto antes…pero no estaba seguro, bueno que su amiga era menos inteligente que una bacteria.

-¿Y ahora?- Alice sintió el aire más pesado. Royce King la aterraba.

-Esperaremos al momento perfecto.-Emmet sonrió de lado.

-Qué llegara cuando…-Alice lo observó con extrañeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento y Emmet no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rosalie.

La amiga de Rosalie se levantó para ir a contestar el celular, Royce hizo el ademán de ir por algo a los cinco segundos y Rosalie se quedó jugando desinteresadamente con la aceituna de su copa.

-Ahora.- Emmet la dejo sola a mitad de la nada.

Alice sintió que se quedaba sin estomago.

_Significado de la palabra ahora: Ve a seducir al jugador de fútbol americano más imbécil de Norteamérica._

. . . .

_Acerca de Bella y Edward ¿En qué nos quedamos?_

Bella abrió la puerta.-Esa es una buena noticia porqué odio a las rubias…

Pero todos sabían que Isabella Swan nunca decía las cosas que pensaba, o al menos no de manera tan directa. Las cosas no han cambiado, pero el estado de sobriedad de Bella sí.

-Estoy seguro de que este es su departamento.-Edward habló más para él que para Bella.- Debe ser una equivocación.-Pero que equivocación tan sexy. Edward sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar esos pensamientos. Claro que no trataba con mucha insistencia.

-¿Quién eres?-Bella ladeó la cabeza-Te he visto en algún lado, estoy segura. Tal vez no, pero te pareces a Alice.

Edward sonrió, tal vez su hermana vivía a lado y tenía mal la dirección. Se iría y dejaría a un lado la calentura que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

-Es mi hermana.- Edward explicó. De pronto el piso de la casa se había vuelto interesante.

-¿Por qué no me ves?- Bella hizo una mueca y el corazón de Edward se sobresalto.

_¿Cómo respondería a eso?_ _Porque con verte es suficiente para que mis hormonas se multipliquen: Mala respuesta._

-Perdón.-Edward estaba nervioso, habían pasado muchos años sin que una mujer logrará ponerlo así.- ¿Alice está?

-No.- Bella se quitó de la puerta.-Pasa, afuera hace frío.

_Recuerdan a su madre diciendo: No habrás la puerta a extraños…!Qué bueno! Porque Bella no lo recordó._

-¿Vives con Alice?- Edward tembló al pasar a su lado, a veces odiaba tener tan desarrollado el olfato.

Bella soltó una risita.-Claro que no. La ropa es su compañera de casa.

-Claro, y entonces ¿quién eres?-Edward sabía que era una mala pregunta, ya que no quería conocer la respuesta. Esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo, ese cabello, era insoportablemente hermosa, y el no podía perder la cabeza. Su prioridad era la música.

-Isabella Swan. Trabajo con ella.-Una descripción breve y bastante concisa. Claro que Bella no era de muchas palabras, pero tampoco tan pocas. Estaba nerviosa, como una chiquilla. Inmadurez fue la palabra que se vino a su mente. ¡Acababa de terminar con Jacob!

-¿Puedes decirle que vine?- El aire súbitamente se les hizo más pesado. Edward necesitaba alejarse de ella. Era demasiado peligroso.

La calefacción de la casa era muy buena y la casa acogedora.

_¿Por qué irse si se está tan a gusto?_

-Supongo que sí.- Bella se dio el tiempo de recorrerlo con la mirada. Sexy. Nada más lo describiría mejor. Tal vez algo serio, con un toque intelectual y sereno.- Digo si. Yo le diré.

Nerviosa era aún más adorable. Podía asegurar que era cálida por el color rojo de sus mejillas.-Me voy.

-Está bien.-Bella hizo el además de encaminarlo a la puerta, pero el alcohol, su torpeza y la mesa de Alice la llevaron al piso.

Un golpe sordo y un quejido.

Edward no supo ni cuando ni como pero dos segundo después estaba a su lado cuidando que estuviera bien. Necesitaba protegerla. No fue una buena idea. El lugar estaba tan tranquilo, la atracción era demasiado grande, la cercanía fue mucha y todo se resume a matemáticas simples:

_Alcohol + Desesperación + Soledad=Sillón de Alice Cullen_

. . . .

¡Mataría a Emmet!

Pero con verlo en ese momento y que la ayudará sería suficiente para perdonarlo.

-Royce, esto es bastante incomodo y no pienso que sea el lugar ni el momento.- Alice estaba, literalmente acorralada en las escaleras de emergencia.

Royce no era tonto y pensó que la niña era bastante estúpida. Nadie utiliza las escaleras cuando hay una elevador a lado.

Alice por su parte estaba aterrada. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Su estatura era diminuta y su fuerza insignificante comparada a la de King. Y el estúpido definitivamente no la quería para hablar un rato. ¿Cómo llego a ese lugar?

Royce aferro su mano izquierda a la cintura de Alice y la recorrió un poco.- No te hagas del rogar, Cullen.-Alice se asustó aun más. Los labios de Royce recorrieron su mejilla y se posaron en sus labios pero al momento Alice giro la cabeza en un movimiento brusco. King pretendía algo y no se iría de ese lugar sin jugar un poco con la joyita de Emmet, mordió el cuello de Alice ante la negativa de forma violenta y succiono.

-¡Detente!- Alice estaba aterrada y, además inmovilizada. Gritaba pero realmente dudaba que alguien fuese a escucharla.- ¡King, detente!- Más que una orden fue una súplica, pero las lagrimas de la menor de los Cullen simplemente lograban excitarlo más.

-¿Todo está bien, señorita?- Royce la soltó al instante, conocía esa voz. Y Alice sin haberla oído nunca, sintió que su corazón dio un salto.

_En los cuentos de hadas, los príncipes te rescatan de la bruja malvada. En la vida de Alice Cullen la rescatan de deportistas imbéciles._

**Si ya leíste por lo menos dimelo (:**

**Perdon por la tardanza. Problemas personales.**

**¿Les gusto?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo seis: Miedo**

Bella se estrelló contra el piso y Edward corrió a su encuentro. El golpe había sido fuerte. El sonido produjo un eco conciso y profundo, dejando la casa en un silencio incomodo y misterioso.

-¿Estás bien?- La observó fijamente.

Los ojos de aquella hermosa y perturbadora coincidencia estaban llorosos por el dolor del golpe y tenía la boca entreabierta como tratando de decir algo. Observo el contornó de su boca y comenzó a divagar; pensó a que sabrían sus labios tal vez sería un sabor dulce o a lo mejor algo áspero con un deje de inocencia.

Bella por su parte estaba bien, o bueno, al menos estaba acostumbrada a los golpes. Intimidada y asustada por la fuerte tensión sexual entre ambos…Sus ojos, esos ojos fueron los culpables, el verde impecable, ardiente y profundo la hizo perderse y olvidarse de Jacob, del lugar, de la cordura de todo, de la situación y del que dirán.

-Me duele.- Bella no se refería precisamente al golpe sino al tenerlo tan cerca y desearlo tan intensamente.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Edward colocó sus brazos debajo de sus piernas. No iba a dejar de ser un caballero por más que sus hormonas le gritarán "tómala".- Apóyate fuerte.

Bella no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se dejo llevar hasta el sillón más amplio de la sala y cuando la recostó no pudo más, se acercó y observó sus labios de, saboreándolos con la mirada. Cada vez con manera más intensa.

_Y aquí es cuando regresamos a dónde habíamos quedado: Alcohol + Desesperación + Soledad = Sillón de Alice Cullen._

Edward era un caballero, pero también un hombre. Un hombre desolado y confundido, enfocado en su carrera y nada más. Quería afecto. Amor tal vez, pero no un amor barato, anhelaba algo real. Y esos ojos color chocolate eran demasiado intensos, demasiado profundos, demasiado incitadores. Por esto, no soportó más y venció su estúpida y rígida barrera de autocontrol, se acerco lo suficiente para poder distinguir los diferentes tonos de chocolate que había dentro de ellos, respiró su aroma, rozó su nariz y cerro los ojos.

Quería besarla, deseaba besarla, necesitaba besarla y sus labios entreabiertos eran demasiada tentación. No decía nada, pero tampoco se alejaba y eso lo estaba matando.

_Tenía novia, Isabella era una desconocida y Alice lo mataría… pero no le importo. Y a ella tampoco. No es fácil aceptar perder la cordura, pero una vez perdida no hay vuelta atrás y el deseo a lo prohibido pudo más con Edward Cullen._

Fue un beso lento, a penas si se rozaron los labios, se reconocieron y se tentaron a entrar un poco más en la boca del otro. Bella dio el primer paso y chupo el labio inferior de Edward con lentitud, mordió un poco y abrió sus labios para que darle paso a su lengua. Él, complacido profundizo el beso y la intensidad aumento, eran dos almas perdidas y confundidas que tal vez no sabían lo que querían pero necesitaban el cariño del otro de manera inmediata.

-Bella.- Su nombre saliendo de los labios de Edward la hizo estremecerse. Fue una sensación electrizante que recorrió su espalda y la obligo a tomar el control, arrastró a Edward al sillón y se acomodó encima de él.

¿Se debía sentir culpable? Las sensaciones que experimentaba ni siquiera Jacob las abría conseguido, sin importar cuanto alcohol llevará encima. Y es que por eso le fue tan fácil mantener su virginidad, lo amaba o al menos apreciaba, pero su cuerpo simplemente no había sentido lo que sentía en manos de Edward.

¿Qué debía hacer? Eso lo tenía claro, detenerlo. Pero no lo podía controlar. Ni ella, ni él, ni nadie. Era como si los cuerpos se reconocieran, como si se necesitarán y esperaran desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca abría creído que el primero fuera precisamente alguien como Edward; tan guapo, tan serio, tan intelectual y tan sensual.

No creía merecerlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, besándolo y luchando con los botones de su camisa, no pensaba porque no quería hacerlo, su cuerpo lo pedía y aunque no era lo correcto, quería hacerlo.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de esto?- Edward se había dejado llevar hasta el momento, pero sabía que su acompañante tenía algunas copas encima y, lo último que quería hacer era aprovecharse. Por más que su cuerpo le rogaba estar con ella, decidió parar.

Bella no contesto simplemente lo besó y se levantó del sillón.- Aquí no.- Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se reacomodó un poco la ropa y se espero a que Edward se reincorporará.

A Edward no tuvieron que repetírselo. Dos minutos después levantó a Bella por la cintura y tras recargarla en la pared y sentir sus piernas enredadas contra su cintura la besó como nunca había besado a alguien con intensidad, pasión y aunque no lo supiera, amor…

. . .

_Que te encuentren acorralando a alguien es vergonzoso; que lo hago el hermano de tu novia es tu fin._

-Jasper puedo explicarlo.- Royce se irguió, y puso el semblante serio.

_Como si alguien pudiese intimidar a Jasper Hale._

Algunas experiencias te forman en la vida y el ser primogénito de uno de los empresarios más importantes del mundo se encuentra en la lista. Jasper Hale a pesar de su edad, manejaba cantidades de dinero que muchos adultos quisieran poseer. A lo mejor a este se debía su porte, su serio semblante y su impecabilidad al vestir; sin contar su carácter reservado y su poca efusividad.

-Siempre supe que Rosalie merecía a algo mejor.- Jasper le detuvo la mirada desafiante. Estaba molesto, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una sonrisa de lado, al fin lo sacaría de la familia. No había mejor razón, ni prueba que lo que tenía delante… de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-Ella tuvo la culpa.- Royce observó con desprecio a su acompañante, algo asustada.- Jasper, vamos tu sabes como son las mujeres cuando se lo proponen.

-Ya lo creo.- Jasper enarcó una ceja con sarcasmo y su cara se descompuso por el cinismo. Al instante se giró para ver a Alice. Era muy guapa pero no tenía pinta de vulgar, más bien todo lo contrario.- ¿Está bien?- Lo preguntó con amabilidad y no mucho tacto, pero así era el.

_Después de su "gran época" de ir por un as tras otro, y una mujer tras otra se alejo de los vicios…Pero por alguna razón no pudo dejar de ver a esos ojos grandes y expresivos llenos de curiosidad y coquetería._

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- Fue un reproche, con cariño y agradecimiento; pero al fin y al cabo, reproche. Le dedico una mirada como solo Alice Cullen sabe hacer y sonrió.

-Lo siento, señorita.- Jasper hizo una leve inclinación y le guiño el ojo derecho.- ¿Paso algo?

-Gracias a usted, no.-Alice le seguía el juego de hablar con extrema educación.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas el celular?-Emmet apareció y se colocó entre su hermana y los dos hombres.- ¿Estás bien?- Poco le faltó para revisarle los signos vitales.

-Gracias a…-Alice se dio cuenta que había coqueteado con un total y perfecto desconocido.

-Jasper.-Es un lindo nombre, ese fue el primer pensamiento de Alice, ni muy corto ni muy largo, simplemente perfecto.- Jasper Hale.

-¿Hale?-Emmet fue el primero en notarlo.

Alice sintió un mareo. El destino no podía ser tan cruel con ella.

_¿Debía de gustarle el hermano o primo de su peor enemiga?_

-¿Disculpa?-La mirada de Jasper hacia Emmet fue de confusión. ¿Se conocían?

-¡Oh, Jasper!- Y Alice sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos cuando una gran cabellera dorada apresaba a Jasper con efusividad.

_Y es que su alma gemela no podía ser un Hale. No debía ser un Hale. No sería un Hale. Pero el que su corazón palpitara con velocidad no cambio nada…_

-Nos vamos.-Alice se dio la vuelta ofendida, no con alguno de los presentes, más bien con ella misma porque le bastaron quince segundos para enamorarse y hacer castillos en el aire que se desplomaron en tres segundos.

_Edward Cullen perdió su autocontrol con un juego del destino, un juego muy lindo, pero al igual desconocido._

¿Arrepentido? No se sentía así, es más, el observar las pecas en la espalda de Bella y su cabello esparcido en la almohada le sonsaco una sonrisa.

¿Avergonzado? Tampoco.

¿Culpable? Se sintió así cuando se dio cuenta que fue el primero. Pero más que culpa fue….

M_iedo._

Y ese sentimiento lo recorría desde su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. Miedo a perderla, miedo a no volver a besarla, miedo a…La noche anterior creyó por un momento en el amor a primera vista y lo que más lo aterraba era que para Bella todo haya sido un "error".

_Y es imposible pensar que un solo suspiro puede detener el tiempo._

Bella sintió la profunda mirada de alguien en su espalda y poco a poco despertó.

Recordaba todo y no se iba a hacer la tonta. Solo deseaba que él también lo hiciera. Deseaba que la mirada estuviera llena de cariño y fuera de Edward y no llena de reproche perteneciente a Alice. Deseaba que por lo menos despertara a su lado y no la hubiera dejado sola, que fuera de los que se quedan "a la mañana siguiente".

Y cuando se giró y sintió la cama vacía sintió un hoyo en el corazón. Edward no la dejaría ahí, sola y usada…No lo haría…

-Buenos días.- Y esa voz ronca, algo cansada e insegura la hizo estremecerse.

-Bue-buenos días.-Bella se acurrucó en la cama y amoldó las sábanas a su cuerpo para reincorporarse en la cama.

Una vez sentada observó a Edward de perfil mirando por la ventana, no era un gran paisaje, simplemente Nueva York con su contaminación y edificios imponentes; pero eso era menos atemorizante que la mirada de Bella.

-Y bien, ¿cómo estas?-Iba a responder dolida pero sabía que iba a sonar como una tonta. Edward no le había ofrecido nada y ella ingenuamente tampoco se lo había pedido. Era la cosa más normal del mundo su indiferencia.

-Estoy algo cansada. Bien, no te lo tomes a mal pero…- Bella no sabía que decir. Sabía que le iba a doler menos echarlo que ser echada.

-Anoche...-Edward tampoco tenía idea de que hacer, decir o preguntar.

-Fue un fatal error. Verás, termine con mi novio, estaba dolida y tú, bueno pues tú eres…No estás obligado a nada, no lo pensé.-Bella habló tan atropelladamente que ni ella se entendió.

-Entiendo. Simplemente quería decirte…

-¿Bella?- Y esa fue la voz medio quebrada de Alice.

_Récord: Juntos y bajo el mismo techo hay tres corazones rotos por simple ingenuidad y miedo..._

**La muerte de Mcqueen me tiene deprimida, aún. **

_**Everyone loves an English genius like you, RIP AM**_

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero terminar esto fue demasiado difícil.**

**¿Les gustó?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo siete: Dolor**

_Le dolía todo física y mentalmente hablando._

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente daba vueltas y la preocupación por su pequeña amiga la rondaba. Podemos resumir que Isabella Swan era un desastre con solo ver su cara pálida, tenía bolsas moradas muy pronunciadas debajo de los ojos y los labios hinchados y algo resecos. Su cuerpo, como era natural después de su primera noche con un hombre, estaba adolorido y entumecido; agregando que estaba muriendo de hambre, cosa que no ayudaba al dolor de su abdomen y costillas.

El agua caliente tenía la función de relajarla y destensar los músculos, pero su trabajo no estaba siendo cumplido, cuando un músculo se destensaba pensaba en la noche anterior y otros cien volvían a tensarse.

_¿Siquiera lo pensaste? La lastimaste o lo harás. Tanya es otro detalle importante. Es demasiado frágil. Si mi padre supiera, él no te educó así…_

Bañarse fue lo único que pudo hacer para evitar escuchar esta clase de reproches provenientes de la planta de abajo.

No hubo explicaciones, no hubo nada. Alice exigió hablar con su hermano mayor a solas y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en la habitación sentada y atemorizada.

Si perdía a Alice agregaría una persona a la lista de desilusiones que tenía en su pasado.

Se había alejado de Forks por que quería libertad, pero tenía mil cadenas emocionales alrededor de ella y la inseguridad y fragilidad la estaban matando. No podía ser libre, tenía el aire pero no lo dejaba salir.

_Recuento de daños: Novios perdidos, 1. Amigas enfadadas y desilusionadas, 1. Corazones rotos, 2… ¿Qué dolía más? No estar arrepentida_.

Si bien no era una mujer aficionada a los valores y convencionalismos sociales tampoco era una libertina que iba de cama en cama. Con Jacob había esperado, no por creer en _el sexo solo es correcto dentro del matrimonio_ sino más bien porque no estaba preparada y, tampoco estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

La frustración la invadía por no entender el porqué de los recientes acontecimientos. Sus ojos fueron lentamente invadidos por lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas y se perdieron en el agua de la tina en pequeños círculos.

Un par de ojos verdes consiguieron en treinta minutos lo que una relación relativamente sana no consiguió en varios años. Había algo en él. No estaba segura que pero definitivamente había algo en su esencia que le dio la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

_Sus ojos la cautivaron y la hipnotizaron, mientras que sus manos derribaron las paredes que ni ella misma podía tirar…_

Pero de igual manera los sollozos la sacudieron. Lenta y paulatinamente pero comenzó a llorar con más intensidad y se perdió en el tiempo pensando porque paso lo que paso, y más aun pensó en las consecuencias _¿Qué haría Alice? _No le importaba que la despidiera, valoró en cuestión de segundos lo que su amistad significaba, era su mejor amiga y la había ayudado a superar _todo lo que le había pasado_.

Dos sonidos secos en la puerta la sacaron de su enajenamiento y como no respondió su amiga entró con cuidado y de puntitas. El ver su cara hinchada y sus ojos cristalinos la hizo sentir peor persona que un asesino serial, la había herido.

-Parece que ninguna de las dos tiene suerte con los hombres. Nos fijamos en los que están ocupados.- Alice soltó un suspiro y se tiró a los pies de la tina.- ¿Quieres contarme que pasó?

-Dormí con tu hermano.- Bella lo admitió con pesadez en la voz.-Y no sabía que tenía novia…pero no significó nada.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- Alice cerró los ojos y se quedó callada varios segundos.-Tú querías que fuera…especial.-La voz se le quebró al instante.- Y me odiarás porque no lo fue.

Bella rió con amargura.- En cualquier caso no te odiaría a ti, más bien a tu hermano; y nadie me obligó a nada. De algún modo fue especial ¿sabes?

Alice negó con la cabeza.- No lo se y no lo entiendo.

Un silencio se formó entre las dos. No fue incomodó más bien relajante. Alice no odiaba a Bella ni viceversa, a pesar de todo lo malo de la noche anterior, eran y seguirían siendo amigas.

-¿Y tú en quién te fijaste?- Bella le lanzó un poco de agua y habló con curiosidad.- No eres una roba-hombres así que explica porque no llegaste a dormir.

-Se llama Jasper Hale.-Alice escondió su cara entre las manos.

-¡¿Hale?-Bella no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada, amaba eso de Alice, siempre la hacía reír con sus dramas y enredos amorosos. Alice por respuesta metió su mano en la bañera y salpicó a su amiga.

-Si, es un Hale. Y es mi desgracia.

_Y en medio de un charco de agua dos amigas dejaban atrás lo que sería la noche que cambiaría su vida. Claro que ellas ni lo imaginaban._

. . .

_100 kilómetros, 120 kilómetros, 140 kilómetros, 160 kilómetros, 180 kilómetros y 200 kilómetros… ¿Realmente la velocidad es real o es algo relativo? El aire era tan asfixiante y a la vez tan refrescante. ¿Existía? _

Con la misma velocidad que conducía pasaban recuerdos por la mente de Edward. De todo y de nada casi al mismo tiempo, Bella y Tanya por un lado, su libertad perdida, sus problemas, sus fracasos y sus triunfos, sus conciertos y su soledad.

Entre el reproche de Alice y el _fue un error_ de Isabella se sentía cada vez peor, se sumaban a su malestar la aparición de una migraña intensa y miles de llamadas perdidas de Tanya, no sabía si matarse en el auto o esperar a suicidarse en su departamento.

Después de la noche anterior tan solo una cosa le quedó clara: Debía terminar con Tanya. Claro que pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

Tanya estaba aferrada a él. Tal vez a él y lo que él conllevaba como la fama, la gloria y por encima de todo, el dinero. Al principio fue una relación perfecta, claro estaba, porque no la conocía.

_Por destino o maldición la encontró tras creerla perdida…Tanya era un enigma en su vida, tal vez siempre lo sería. Desapareció y reapareció en su vida por arte de magia_.

Era a penas un niño cuando sus padres se la presentaron como hija de unos excelentes amigos, después vivió cerca del Parque Central (Central Park) y se convirtió en su vecina, finalmente cuando tuvo quince años se creyó perdidamente enamorado, pero ella se fue a causa del divorcio de sus padres. No la volvió a ver.

Y fue un 19 de marzo del año 2000, diez años después, ambos con 25 años de edad cuando la encontró a mitad de Francia en un desfile de modas; ella lo recordó pero al igual le era un perfecto desconocido en su vida, y, estaba casada. No supo como ni porque pero tres días después pasó la noche con ella.

_« Tout peut arriver dans le pays de l'amour » _Esa fue su extraña respuesta

Todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta que ya no era más la niña dulce, inocente y algo insegura que solía conocer. Una semana después lo intentó todo: enojarse sin razón, descuidar la relación, ignorarla, ser indiferente y romper directamente; aunque para su desgracia Tanya era una experta en evasivas…hasta ahora, ya que si se enterará que la engaño con la mejor amiga de su hermana absolutamente todo podía pasar. Después no supo ni como pero ya casi vivía con ella en su departamento.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo obligó a descender la velocidad, con un botón de su auto contestó la llamada ya qué no quiso maniobrar y sacar el celular con el cinturón de seguridad interponiéndose.

-Bueno.- Edward se dio cuenta que tenía la voz demasiado ronca, tal vez era por la sed o por el malestar que lo invadía.

-¿Cariño?-La voz de Tanya resonó en su cabeza.- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Una pregunta a la vez.- Edward contestó desganado y más cortante de lo que quería.

-¿Estás bien?- Tanya habló con un toque de preocupación y una pizca de enfado.

-Si.- La culpabilidad le dio una punzada en el pecho y solo pudo aferrar sus manos al volante.

-¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir?-Está vez no había nada más que reproche en la voz de su novia.

_Edward Cullen es un caballero y los caballeros no tienen memoria._

-Me quedé en el departamento de Emmet.-Su hermano fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, una mentira grande pero igual nunca lo descubriría.

Tanya soltó una carcajada.- Es curioso,-una pausa de varios segundos lo alteró en demasía.-porque me pareció verlo durante la cena en la que me plantaste, creo que habló con Rosalie.

Su única reacción fue frenar en seco. ¡Demonios!

-Así que,-Tanya sonó algo tajante.- ¿Dónde estuviste, Edward?

-Te lo diré,-Edward sabía que se arrepentiría de su última mentira.-fui al Upper East Side a ver a mis padres y quieren conocerte, te lo oculte porque tal vez pienses que es demasiado pronto y yo no tendría ningún problema con eso. No quiero presionarte.

-Oh no,-Tanya dejó salir el aire de su pecho, perdonaba muchas cosas pero no una infidelidad...-Es adorable, mejor aún; es perfecto.

Edward sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Su migraña estaba empeorando, junto con su vida.

_Dicen que la miseria ama la compañía. Edward era miserable por Isabella y su frialdad, y ahora por Tanya queriendo conocer a sus padres._

-¿Cuándo los conoceré?-Tanya uso su habitual tomo meloso que tanto lo fastidiaba.

-¿Estás segura?-Edward sonó algo grosero.-Figuré que lo considerarías apresurado.

-Por supuesto que no, tonto.-Tanya uso la voz que tanto lo asustaba, estaba creándose castillos en el aire.-Es dulce.

-No lo imagine así que no concreté nada.- Edward lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era zafarse del problema en el que se había metido.

-Pues hazlo.-Tanya habló como si se tratará de una obviedad.- Será grandioso conocer a tu familia, en especial a tus padres, son una eminencia en Nueva York.

Tanya tenía un buen punto sus padres eran famosos en la ciudad. Carlisle Cullen su padre era el mejor cardiólogo de Nueva York y director del hospital Lenox Hill, por su parte, Esme Anne Cullen, su madre era una famosa coleccionista de arte; ambos dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo y fortuna a obras de caridad y estaban en cada evento importante que había en Manhattan, entre sus amistades estaban famosos, artistas y reconocidos empresarios.

De aquí salía el interés y el desvanecimiento del enfado de Tanya.

-Hablaré con ellos pero no te prometo nada.-Edward sería evasivo y le daría largas, esperaba que con unas semanas se olvidará del asunto.

_Padres perfectos es igual a herencia perfecta, por supuesto que no se olvidaría del matrimonio Cullen._

-¿Qué quieres cenar?-Tanya decidió cambiar el tema para no verse desesperada.-Puedo cocinar algo.

-No sabía que cocinarás.-Edward se alegró de que se olvidará del tema pero el tono con el que lo dijo sonó demasiado brusco.

-¡Auch!- Tanya rio ligeramente.- Hay mucho que no sabes de mí.

Edward no supo que responder.- Cocina lo que consideres apropiado, llego en unos veinte minutos.

-Si no vivieras en Brooklyn, tardarías menos.-Tanya lanzó el comentario por enésima vez en lo que llevaban en Nueva York. No comprendía como si sus padres poseían una mansión en la zona más exclusiva el se empeñaba en vivir en la zona popular de Nueva York, eran los departamentos más lujosos pero para ella no era racional.

-Hasta entonces.- Edward no se espero a su respuesta y colgó.

* _« Tout peut arriver dans le pays de l'amour » _Todo puede pasar en el país del amor

**Gente(: mi inspiración regresó a las tres de la madrugada justo el día de hoy. Soy feliz, feliz, feliz. Espero que les haya gustado, hubo un poco de todo…**

***Bella es un personaje lleno de laberintos que quiero explorar para que vaya creciendo el personaje. Espero que les gusté su complicada forma de ser.**

***Edward es práctico, tal vez demasiado y cede con mucha facilidad…por el momento.**

***El matrimonio Cullen es una pieza esencial en la historia. ¿Les gustó la idea de Esme como coleccionista de arte y Carlisle un empresario dueño de un hospital? Se que no los ponen así pero les prometo que será bueno.**

***En los siguientes capítulos profundizare en Jasper, Rosalie y su historia. Después viene la historia de los Cullen.**

**Un beso ENORME y perdonen la tardanza.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo ocho: Cita inesperada**

_Un chico al que el dinero le robo su juventud, ésta es la forma perfecta de describir a Jasper Hale. Joven billonario, empresario estrella, maestro en trajes y corbatas son algunas otras formas._

Una misterios ojos cobrizos resaltaban su cabello color miel, pero eso no era lo intimidante de él, no eran sus ojos más bien era su mirada, y es que sus ojos habían visto a su madre morir y a su padre hundirse en el alcohol y las mujeres, pero su mirada le había dado la fuerza y convicción a su hermana de seguir adelante. Era una mirada profunda, misteriosa, serena y sola; había visto a miles de personas pero ninguna capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al corazón, a lo mejor, solo Rose. Era alto y delgado, impecable en su forma de vestir, serio y a pesar de tener veintiséis aparentaba unos veintiocho por su extrema formalidad y vigorosidad a la hora de hablar.

Había recorrido el mundo, negocio tras negocio. Había conocido miles de casas y departamentos, pero ningún hogar desde la muerte de su madre. Había salido con muchas chicas, pero no se había enamorado. Tenía una relación estable con María, pero no amorosa y había visto llorar a miles de mujeres pero nada lo ponía tan furioso como Rose con una caja de clínex en sus manos…

-Sabías que era un imbécil.- Jasper le pasó el brazo por el hombro a su hermana menor. Cierto pero no por eso menos duro.

-¡A penas era una adolescente! ¿Qué tiene de atractiva?-Rosalie contestó con una evasiva. Lo sabía y le dolía pero no aceptaría que salía con un infiel.- ¿Viste lo pequeña que era? ¿Dieciséis o dieciocho?

-Diría que es de tu edad.- Jasper habló inseguro. Alice no era fea y menos una adolescente; ese cuerpo, esa voz y esa determinación no eran de alguien menor de veinte años. No recordaría el nombre de una adolescente.

-No la viste bien.-Rosalie negó con la cabeza.- Y sí, era la hermanita de Emmet. Vaya que él es un buen partido.-Se mordió el labio inferior y su hermano hizo una cara de asco.-Apuesto mi colección de zapatos a que no terminaríamos por teléfono, no creo que sea tan imbécil como Royce.

-¿Con qué es hermana de Emmet Cullen?- Jasper pensó en la posibilidad de volver a verla. Si con los ojos llorosos y el cabello hecho un desastre le pareció atractiva, no esperaba a verla en su estado normal.

-¿Qué hay de María?-Rosalie apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano para que no viera la cara de felicidad que se había formado en su cara. María era todo lo que ella criticaba en sus revistas: algo así como el anticristo de la moda.

-No entiendo a que viene tu pregunta.- Jasper se hizo el desentendido.-María esta en Australia, o tal vez en México con su familia, no he tenido mucho tiempo para ella pero nuestra relación esta bien.

-Y yo qué pensé que mi relación con Royce era una farsa.- Rosalie habló con sarcasmo.- ¿Sabes? Si te quedarás en Nueva York por una temporada te presentaría a Alice y quién sabe, María puede conocer a un Latino, son sexies.

-Muy graciosa.- Jasper le desordeno el cabello, sabía que la irritaba de sobremanera aunque estuviera despeinado.- Primero, mi relación no es ningún acuerdo publicitario entre editora y jugador profesional de americano y segundo, ya conozco a ¿Alice?- Se sabía se memoria el nombre, pero quería despistar a Rosalie.-Por último, no me puedo quedar y lo sabes.

-Dame una cena. Puedo hablar con Emmet, eso le daría celos a Royce y tu conocerías a Alice.-Rosalie sonrió tratando de convencerlo.

-Si quieres ponerlo celoso para que te valore no me parece justo que uses a alguien más y te repito que ya la conozco.- Jasper hablo sereno y pausadamente. Aunque igual sabía como era su hermana.

-Los cuatro seremos tan buenos amigos. Tal vez termines con tu falsa relación que solo existe para que no te sientas tan solo, ya qué sabes que lo único que esa ama de ti es tu dinero.-Rose habló en un susurro y se levantó del sillón.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Jasper levantó una ceja. Eran hermanos y la conocía como nadie más lo hacía; sabía que la enfadaba, que la lastimaba y que la incomodaba, su comida y bebida favorita, su color y animal favorito, absolutamente todo, lo sabía todo de Rose. Sabía como retarla.- Repítelo.- Jasper le detuvo la mirada.

-Qué voy a tomar aire.-Rose avanzó a la ventana con decisión. Esta vez se había excedido, y vaya que para que ella aceptara equivocarse realmente debía ser grave.

_Aire de ciudad, si bien no es el más sano…lo prefiere el ser humano._

Rosalie abrió la terraza y salió por ella, esperando que Jasper se aburriera e hiciera otra cosa o saliera de la casa. Puso sus brazos alrededor del barandal y observó la ciudad, imponente, esa palabra describía la vista del lugar y sin embargo siendo ella parte del emporio estaba más deprimida y llena de _nada_ que los miserables mendigos en las calles.

-Rose, repite el gran secreto conocido por todos.- La voz de su hermano resonó en sus oídos. Había dolor en él.

Rosalie aferró sus manos al barandal y mantuvo su mirada fija en el horizonte.- Déjalo ya, Jasper.

-Ten el valor de repetirlo.- Jasper puso una mano con firmeza en el hombro de Rose.

-He dicho que ya basta.- Rose levantó la voz. Jasper sonrió con suficiencia.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre. Eres su replica ¿lo sabías?-Jasper hablo con demasiada suavidad. Rosalie no quito su mirada de la ciudad y se limito a quitar la mano de su hombro.-Me habría dicho lo que es inevitable en esta industria, estoy muy solo.-Su voz se lleno de tristeza, la extrañaba.

-No, ella habría dicho que estás muy delgado.- Rose suspiró.

_Su padre siempre se lo decía: Hijo eres tan débil como su madre. Te tienes auto-compasión, es lo peor que puedes hacerte._

-Igualmente no importa porque esta muerta.- Jasper dejo a un lado su faceta melancólica, esa que solo Rose llegaba a conocer en ciertas ocasiones.

-Que sincero.-Rose lo observó con tristeza. No sabía que le dolía más: que su hermano viera a su madre reflejada en ella o, que por esa razón la evitará. Esa era la razón de sus incansables y largos viajes, no la quería ver, porque ella y su madre eran dos gotas de agua y no quería recordarla.

-Triste pero no menos cierto. Mamá esta muerta.- Jasper se irguió. Y dirigió la mirada hacia dónde hace unos momentos su hermana observaba.

-La extraño.- Rose paso un brazo por la cintura de su hermano. Sabía que no era insensible aunque a veces lo aparentaba.

_En la vida no hay personas frías, solo circunstancias díficiles._

-Todos la extrañamos, pequeña.-Jasper la abrazó.

-Mi padre parece seguir muy contento con su vida a lado _esa_.- Rose enfatizo el adjetivo como si su madrastra se tratara de un animal.

-Y también parece que odia lo qué haces, pero en verdad te admira. Estoy seguro.-Jasper le acaricio el tema, siempre que su padre decía algo de Rose era para menospreciarla por no haberse casada y ser una _feminista empedernida y terca._- Tan solo es una persona difícil.

-¿Por qué?- Rose habló con más intensidad de la necesaria.

Jasper sintió su enojo en la forma en que se removió bajo su abrazo.-No comprendo, ¿de qué hablas?

-Porque lo defiendes, porque lo justificas, porque lo perdonaste.- Rosalie deshizo el abrazo en un santiamén.- ¿Por qué? La dejo morir y luego no se preocupo por nosotros, no nos dio cariño, solo dinero y la herencia de mamá, prefirió vicios a sus propios hijos, se hundió en su dolor y nos hundió con él.

-Supongo que tendrá sus razones.- Jasper sentenció con voz firme.-Es nuestro padre, no soy quién para juzgarle.

Rosalie, por otra parte era la cara opuesta de la moneda: detestaba a su padre. El trato hacia ella siempre había sido frío y lejano, estaba ahí pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan ausente; lo único que vio de su padre durante su infancia y su adolescencia fue su dinero. Con Jasper era rudo y estricto, pero con al menos le prestaba atención, con ella no hubo ni la más mínima regla ni obligación, todos sus caprichos fueron cumplidos y solo logro convertirla en una persona muy insegura por dentro y muy cruel por fuera.

-¿Razones?- Rose enarcó una ceja. El sarcasmo fue evidente.-Por su culpa perdí a mi madre y, no conformándose con eso también me quito a mi padre.

-Rose, él no mato a mamá.-Jasper con suavidad se acerco, pero su intento de abrazar a su hermana fue brutalmente cortado cuando ella se alejo y, acto seguido se introdujo a la casa.- ¿Rosalie?

-Tengo trabajo que hacer.- Rose tenía su Blackberry en la mano. Fingía mirarlo pero en realidad solo quería evadir una discusión ya que veía muy poco a su hermano no quería pelear con él.-Me tengo que arreglar, supongo que te veo para cenar.

_Hay algo, además de la sangre, que comparte los hermanos Hale: Su orgullo y su sarcasmo._

Jasper suspiro cansado de la situación.- Dime en que lugar y te alcanzo en el restaurante, tengo algunos negocios que atender y visitar a mi padre.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.- Te marcare en ese caso.

_-_Puede que estés muy ocupada.- Jasper habló con sarcasmo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Hay algo que hago con esto, además de jugar blackjack.- Rosalie señalo su Blackberry respondiendo el sarcasmo.- Espero que me contestes, no estoy tan ocupada como para no volver a intentar.

-Me exasperas, rubia.- Jasper sabia perfectamente que su hermana odiaba que la llamaran así.

-Eres un idiota.- Su hermano logro sonsacarle una sonrisa, pero se giro para que el no lo notará.

_Dicen que la venganza es mejor si se sirve al momento._

Rosalie estaba frente al espejo, mientras se peinaba recordó la conversación con su hermano, le haría pagar el que le dijera rubia pero por encima de todo le quitaría esa soledad y esa maldita seriedad que lo agobiaba, quería verlo sonreír.

Miro detenidamente su celular y al tenerlo en sus manos sintió esa horrible sensación de cosquilleo en las manos, casi siempre que tomaba una decisión era porque estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero había algo en la calidez de Emmet que la hacía dudar, tal vez la que terminaría enamorada seria ella y no su hermano. No podía darse ese lujo, el amor no tenía cabida en su vida, no lo necesitaba.

_Mujer con cabello perfecto y que puede vestirse de blanco sin mancharse es invencible, incluso frente al jugador de americano perfecto._

Un timbre.

Dos timbres.

Tres timbres.

Tal vez no estaba.

Cuatro timbres.

Definitivamente no estaba

Cinco t…

-No eres la clase de chica que simplemente puede esperar a que le llamen ¿verdad?- La voz de Emmet le saco una sonrisa, pero Rosalie estaba demasiado preocupa pensando en las desventajas de un compromiso que ni siquiera lo noto.

-No soy la clase de chica a la que estas acostumbrado. Te lo aseguro.- Rosalie habló decidida y seductora.

-Oh, claro que no lo eres.- Emmet soltó una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué necesitabas?

-A tu hermana.

-¿Disculpa?- Emmet se tornó serio. ¿Alice? ¿Su pequeña hermana?

-Me refiero a que si podemos ir a cenar los tres con mi hermano.-Rosalie se hizo la nota mental de no sonar tan desesperada.-Tenía mucho de no venir a la ciudad y ya que ayer conoció a tu hermana…

-Te veo en el restaurante del Empire State a las nueve.- Emmet regresó a su tono juguetón.- Y no lleves a tu oficina de bolsillo, es bastante desesperante escucharlo sonar cada cinco segundos.

-Eso sucede cuando trabajas en algo más allá de lo físico.- Rosalie rio con suavidad ante su apego a su celular.

-Pues, para tu desgracia querida…soy bastante físico.- Emmet habló con voz grave.

-Esperaba escuchar algo parecido.- Rosalie le siguió el juego.- Te veo a las nueve.

-No faltare, te lo aseguro.

…

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí están los hermanos Hale…**

***Jasper es un empresario con una relación por conveniencia de ambos lados, él para no estar tan solo y ella por el dinero. María será un personaje sin mucha importancia.**

***Rosalie por su lado vive bajo la sombra de su madre y el desprecio de su padre, Jasper la adora pero le duele recordar a su madre con ella y por eso se ausenta.**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Próximo capítulo totalmente de Alice y Emmet. No se olviden de su venganza.**

**REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo nueve: Nuevo novio, nuevo plan.**

A Alice Cullen le bastaron unos días para investigar todo sobre Jasper Hale. Sabía quién era, cuales era sus empresas y en dónde era accionista, sabía quien era su novia…una tal María.

Sabía también que era mayor que ella por tres años ya que tenía 26. Eso solo lograba que le atrajera más. La experiencia es preferible a la enseñanza.

_Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, pero si el clavo es Jasper Hale se necesitarán un tornillo y un taladro…_

-Al, tienes una llamada.- Bella señalo su celular, el cuál llevaba vibrando varios segundos.

-¿Hola?-Alice escuchó con atención.- ¿Hoy? Sí, solo tendré que cancelar unas cosas. Empire State a las ocho, está bien.

-¿Qué?-Bella le hizo una mueca de incredulidad.- No lo permitiré, tienes una cita con John.

Alice la ignoró olímpicamente.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Alice rodo los ojos.- ¿Jasper? ¿Pareja nueva? No cancelaré un cita para… ¿Emmet? ¡Emmet!

¡Genial! Cancelaría una cita John Nicholas Carney, un magnate de los negocios para ir con el hermano de su peor enemiga.

Además ¿qué era eso? Una cita doble según Emmet y eso no era posible. Ella no saldría con alguien que ya tuviera pareja. No sería _la otra_.

-¿Lo verás de nuevo?- Bella le rodó los ojos.- Alice eres increíble además de que lo odias, es mayor que tú y tiene novia. John es un excelente partido y tendrás una cena con tus papás en unos días, déjate de niñerías.

Alice la fulminó con la mirada.- Dile a John que mañana comeremos juntos. Y puedes retirarte

-¿Qué?-Alice estaba emberrinchada, ya que nunca trataba a Bella como su empleada.- Tú secretaría lo hará, no yo. Y para ser claras, mejor no, nadie lo hará. Pienso que tú deberías der la cara.- Bella salió con paso firme y algo molesta. Ya se arreglarían después.

_¿Volver a verlo? Realmente contra el destino no se puede. Era verlo o perder su dulce venganza…_

Aunque con algo tenía razón su amiga, Esme había llamado y le informó de la comida para conocer a la novia de su hermano, Tanya Denali. Debía hacerle saber a la prensa y a su hermano que no sería soltera mucho tiempo. Se iba a sacar a Jasper como fuera.

_John, ¿podrías acompañarme a una cena con unos amigos?_

_Con cariño, Alice._

Lo iba a olvidar, o si no, por lo menos no le haría saber que la traía de cabeza con tan solo una noche de haberlo conocido.

No planeaba darle celos porque no lo lograría, él ya amaba a alguien y ella se demostraría que tan solo era un capricho por lo prohibido.

¿El plan? Ella tenía que molestar a Rose, su hermano tranquilizarla y portarse como el mejor de los caballeros, después enamorarla y acercarse a todos sus conocidos para destruir su imperio y su imagen.

Si, si…tal vez era cruel pero Alice Cullen nunca antes había sido tan humillada, y menos en una revista trasnacional.

. . . . .

_Algunos dicen que la vida pasa mientras estas haciendo otros planes pero en Nueva York la vida es lo que pasa mientras esperas una mesa en un restaurante…_

Rosalie se encontraba sola a mitad del restaurante, estaba organizando algunos pendientes de su trabajo, pero por más que quería que eso fuera el centro de su atención no lo conseguía, esperaba a Emmet y tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su hermano ignoraba sus llamadas.

-¿Señorita Hale?-La voz de Jessica resonó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Me decías?- Rosalie se distrajo al observar a alguien rubio aparecer por la puerta, desafortunadamente no era Emmet.

-La Señora Bledel está interesada en hablar con usted para un reportaje acerca de la fiesta de Cotillón de este año, habrá un homenaje a Coco Chanel en dos semanas en el Museo de Arte del centro y el Señor Legerfield le ha enviado boletos, también quiere saber si estamos interesados en pagar la exclusiva que apartamos hace medio año acerca de su desfile.-Jessica tomó aire.-Esas han sido las llamadas más importantes.

-Está bien.- Rosalie proceso la información.-Necesito mi confirmación al Cotillón, respecto a Legerfield envíale un regalo de bienvenida a su hotel, prográmame un desayuno o cena con el en un buen restaurante en el que no haya estado antes y que no sea francés, no soporto las malas imitaciones. ¿Se realizó la entrevista con Klein? Por tú bien espero que no lo hayas olvidado. Necesito cien mascadas Hermes y hablar con Elizabeth Williams y quiero un café cuando llegue. Adiós.

-Señorita Hale ¿qué clase de regalo? y ¿qué tipo de…-Jessica habló demasiado perpleja lo que desparramó la poca paciencia de Rose.

-No te pago por preguntar. Arréglatelas.- Rosalie colgó sin mucha delicadeza y rodó los ojos.

¿Es que las personas no comprendían el concepto de puntualidad?

-Eso fue algo rudo.-Emmet habló a sus espaldas, acción que la sobresalto y la puso algo nerviosa.

-No te vi llegar.-Rosalie le sonrió.

-¿No?- Emmet levantó los hombros.-Creo que estabas muy ocupada gritándole a alguien.

-No estaba gritando.- Rose se defendió.-¿No planeas sentarte?

-No planeo hacerlo.- Emmet se sentó en la silla a su lado.- Solo lo haré.

Rose sonrió y se acomodó el cabello. Silencio se formo entre los dos, algo incomodo a decir verdad…

Diez minutos más tarde apareció Jasper con la corbata algo floja y la camisa arremangada, no había tenido un buen día y francamente no estaba de buen humor; agregando que Alice estaba desaparecida y era un mal tercio entre Emmet y su hermana.

. . . . .

_Alice quería un poco de diversión esa noche y John era la pareja perfecta. Sus hormonas y el físico que tenía deseaban besarlo pero su corazón le gritaba 'no te engañes'. ¿El resultado? Quería besarlo más._

-Sales con una hora de anticipación y ni siquiera así te deja el tráfico.- John le dio un suave apretón en la mano para llamar su atención.- ¿Alice?

-Está limo si que es impresionante.- Alice deslizo un dedo por el oscuro marco de la ventana.- Es tan elegante. Me encanta.

John sonrió con algo de arrogancia.- Está a tu servicio. No mereces menos.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa pero al llegar a su destino se convirtió en una mueca mal disimulada.- Llegamos.

-Al fin.- John la ayudó a bajar y entraron al imponente edificio. Subieron al elevador y caminaron por un largo y elegante pasillo con una enorme ventaba que mostraba la ciudad iluminada.- Me encanta la sensación de libertad que te da esta vista.

Alice asintió con la cabeza extasiada, tenía mucho tiempo de no ir.- De pequeña siempre venía con mis hermanos y mis padres.- Alice sonrió.- Pero hay que entrar ya porque venimos con retraso.

A lo lejos diviso a su hermano y se acerco suavemente del brazo de John.- Buenas noches.

Emmet se tensó al verla acompañada, por dos razones:

Celos naturales de hermano.

Se suponía que era la pareja de Jasper.

- Llegas algo tarde.- La reprendió.- Y acompañada.

Rose le pidió una disculpa a su hermano con la mirada, pero Jasper estaba absorto en su mundo.

Ahí estaba, tan menuda y pequeñita como siempre, camino grácil y su voz cantarina aceleró su corazón…hasta que la vio del brazo de _ese_. Le dolió más de lo que esperaba o hubiera querido.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar.- John respondió por ella y le alargo una silla.- Al parecer no me esperaban.

-De hecho no.- Jasper le dedico una mirada fría e intimidante.

Sabía que era el mediano de los Carney: un novato en los negocios, hijo de una viuda y aficionado a las galas de caridad. Y tal vez el novio de Alice Cullen, eso le bastaba para odiarlo.

-Jasper, John Carney mi novio.- Alice sonrió con hipocresía.- John, Jasper Hale. El hermano de la novia de mi hermano.

_Hay tres formas de hacer las cosas: a la buena, a la mala y a la Alice._

- Vaya, vaya. Tenemos novedades.- Emmet se removió incomodo en su asiento.-Luego hablaremos de eso.

-¿Ordenamos?- Rosalie trato de aminorar la tensión con una suave sonrisa.

Media hora más tarde hablaban de nimiedades…arte, museos, lugares en la ciudad y conocidos en común.

Alice comía un créeme brulee y jugueteaba con un anillo en el dedo de John, a veces veía de reojo a Jasper y cuando reaccionaba se giraba.

-Mi madre es una adicta a los museos.- Comentó Emmet.

-¿Quién es?- Jasper se unió a las conversaciones.- Mi padre tiene una empresa de decoración, tal vez…

-Oh no, mi mamá es una aficionada. Nada más.- Emmet sonrió.- Es Esme Cullen.

-¿Esme Cullen es su madre?- John habló algo emocionado.-Por supuesto, como no relacione el apellido.

-¿Conoces a mi madre?- Alice sonrió. Podría enamorarse de él si admiraba el trabajo de su madre, o eso esperaba al menos.

-La conocí en Agora Gallery hace unos meses. Me recomendó a una fotógrafa espectacular para la decoración de una locación y su colección de arte es impresionante.- Jonh explico tranquilamente.

-Ama descubrir 'artistas'.- Emmet no era fan del trabajo de su madre, no entendía el arte.

-Oh cierra la boca.- Alice soltó una risita.- Tienes la sensibilidad de un oso. Mamá es una cazadora de talentos, y gracias a ella tenemos muchos contactos.

-Gracias a ti tienes contactos, tu trabajo se destaca.- John la corrigió. Jasper gruño.

Sabía de su madre y de su trabajo. El no sabía nada.

_John 2- Jasper 0_

-O tal vez se destaca el apellido que portas.-Que a Rosalie le gustará su hermano no quería decir que le gustará su trabajo y no se dejaría llevar por lo que dijeran.

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa.- Jasper se pasó las manos por el puente de la nariz, algo nervioso. El tono de voz de su hermana no le gustó mucho.

-Secundo la moción.- Emmet sonrió.- Los Lakers han jugado espectacular esta temporada.

_Muchos pueden criticar…pero pocos pueden crear. Y quien criticaba el trabajo de Alice en su cara más le valía graparse la lengua._

-A mi me agrada el trabajo de Alice.- John no entendió que demonios pasaba.- Tiene talento, de eso no hay duda.

-No es tan mala, para ser una principiante.- Rosalie le dio un sorbo a su café americano y mantuvo la mirada.

-Ni soy mala ni soy una principiante.- Alice inhaló profundo.- Simplemente hay personas con muy poca visión, acostumbradas a lo mismo pero con diferentes colores. Hay algo más allá de las marcas de renombre.

-Si que lo hay, tradición y experiencia.- Rose comenzó a desesperarse.

-La industria necesita algo innovador.- Alice se defendió.

-Lo clásico nunca pasa de moda.- Rose era una dama y no se pondría a gritar, pero no le faltaban las ganas de hacerlo y decirle que no era más que una chiquilla nacida en una buena familia

-Las tendencias lo hacen.- Alice rodó los ojos, odiaba a las fanáticos fieles a las marcas y modas del pasado.

-Las modas siempre regresan.- Un parpadeó, dos parpadeos y un suspiro. Esto se estaba volviendo tedioso.- Las grandes casas de la moda innovan lo que tiene que ser innovado y mantienen lo que no se debe cambiar. Así ha sido siempre.

-A menos que alguien haga algo diferente.-Alice se estaba sonrojando por el enojo.- Hay marcas nuevas que han sido muy bien aceptadas.

-No concuerdo.- Rosalie dio otro sorbo. Nadie conocía la industria como ella.

-¿Michael Kors?- Alice sabía que dio un touché.

-Trabajo con Céline muchos años, no se lanzo solo. Regresamos a la experiencia. ¿Karl Lagerfield? Chanel lo educo. ¿Quieres más?

-¿Stella McCartney?- Alice respiró y se apretó de la mano de John para no perder la compostura.

-Es tu caso, hija de un ex Beattle; tenía el éxito asegurado.

_Por más que trates de retener a la niña buena en ti, la mala siempre saldrá a relucir._

-¿Insinúas que…-Alice estaba hiperventilando y, para desgracia de Rosalie, no era el único molesto.

-No lo insinuó, lo digo.- Rosalie sonrió satisfecha. Quería hacer eso desde hacía tiempo atrás.

_Meterte con la hermana siempre arruinará las oportunidades con el hermano. Es una regla no escrita…la familia va primero._

-Nos vamos.- Emmet le hizo una seña a Alice.- Ali, no permitiré un escándalo.

Alice se levantó a regañadientes y le susurró un 'no me digas que hacer', pero igual lo obedeció.- John…- Alice medio susurró porque Emmet ya estaba saliendo.

-Entiendo.- John se levantó de su asiento pero Alice se fue casi corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano.- Yo también me voy.

-John.- La voz de Jasper sorprendió más a Rosalie que a John.- Discúlpame con Alice.

-¿Disculparte?- …Y esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso con Rosalie.

-Buenas noches.- John se fue de una vez por todas. Sabía que no alcanzaría a Alice, pero lo que no sabía era porque Jasper siendo hermano de Rose se puso del lado de los Cullen.

. . . . .

_La música es un arte, una forma de expresión para liberarte…pero con Edward era una cárcel_

Dos semanas trabajando en una canción y…¡nada!

Su piano estaba vacío, y Edward lo sentía. Precisamente ese era el problema, ya no creaba melodías por instinto sino más bien por comando. Volvió a tocar la flácida melodía que estaba haciendo, esperando que las notas le llegaran del cielo y pudiera terminar con algo digno de ser tocado en público.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Rezó porque no fuera Tanya. Se sorprendió por ver a su hermana y a su hermano.

Abrió sin preámbulos y abrazó a Alice al ver su naricita roja y unas cuántas lagrimillas. Con la mirada le pidió una explicación a Emmet pero el solo estaba de brazos cruzados muy molesto.- ¿Todo está bien?

-No.- Alice se abrazó a él.-Edward todo es tan…me humilló tanto, y lo peor, si tuviera razón sería un insulto al arte…tal vez yo no merezco.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?-Edward no sabía que había pasado, ni cuándo, ni porqué; pero sabía que Alice nunca se menospreciaba.- Vienes a mi casa a las…- Edward observó su reloj.- Diez veintisiete de la noche ¿para insultarte?

-Yo le dije lo mismo.- Emmet se tiro en el sillón.- Rosalie no es más que una tonta berrinchuda estancada en una revista tonta que ya nadie lee. Pero no me escucha, pensé que si tu se lo decías.

-¿De qué me están hablando?- A Edward le sonaba el nombre, Rosalie…Rose. Tanya le vino a la mente, pero no debía ser la misma.

-Me insultaron, me humillaron.- Alice sollozo por coraje.- Y enfrente de John.

Edward se fue a sentar a lado de Emmet.- ¿Quién es ese?

-¿John?- Emmet gruño algo incomodo.- Su novio.

Edward puso cara de disgusto.- ¿Novio? ¿Es acaso que nadie me cuenta nada?

-No te preocupes yo tampoco sabía.- Emmet reprendió con la mirada a Alice.- El mediano de los Carney.

-Nick.- Edward sonrió. Le agrado el muchacho cuando lo conoció en una museo de arte.

-John.- Alice lo corrigió. No le gustaban los segundos nombres.-Pero eso no importa.

-¿Qué importa entonces?-Edward se cruzo de de brazos. No entendía nada.

-Que Emmet ya no se quiere vengar.- Alice se sentó en medio de los dos. Hizo un mohín con la boca y miro a su hermano mayor suplicante para que la ayudará a convencerlo.

-No lo haré. No besaré a alguien tan arrogante y 'conservadora'. No entiendo que haces, pero me gusta y se que tienes talento Al y si a ella no le parece no planeo enamorarla porque no la soportaría, no lo lograría. La detesto.-Emmet se defendió.

Edward levantó los hombros.- Monstruito, esta vez no tienes razón. El tiempo se encargará de la venganza.

Emmet sonrió y le agradeció a Edward con la mirada.

-Me rindo.- Alice levantó las manos.- Pero tú tienes que contarnos quién es tu novia. Dinos algo más que el nombre.

-Tanya Denali.- Edward se revolvió el cabello.-Es algo especial…

. . . . .

**¿Merece review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

- Jasper: 26 - Edward: 25

- Emmet, Rosalie: 24 - Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo diez: Instinto maternal.**

_No importa que tan difícil te sea la vida sin alguien, siempre debes de seguir._

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la tediosa cena y el fin de semana familiar se acercaba. No ocurrieron demasiadas cosas relevantes en la vida de los involucrados.

Rosalie ni se molesto en relocalizar a Emmet, no hablaba con Jasper y envidiaba la supuesta vida de ensueño de Tanya... ya hasta tenía suegros y vaya que eran envidiables en muchos aspectos.

Emmet se indignó por el desinterés de la rubia y se refugiaba en el deporte, no hacía más que entrenar con la pelota y aumentar su masa muscular si es que eso era posible. Hablaba con Edward y le pedía perdón a Alice, a pesar de ya haber sido perdonado.

Alice había salido con John varias veces y se había arreglado con Bella. También tenía un poco de tiempo para sus hermanos y sus padres. Bosquejos y telas inundaban su estudio para convencerse que tenía talento, su colección iba a ser algo impactante, diferente, algo que la representará.

Edward, hablaba con Alice para aminorar su furia y hablaba con Emmet para escuchar insultos hacia Rosalie, además se dedicaba a hacer una mala melodía. Tanya lo visitaba con más frecuencia e insinuaba una vida a futuro que solo lo confundía.

Bella, además de arreglar su malentendido con Alice había recibido varias llamadas de Jacob y por cobardía no se atrevía a contestarlas. El trabajo la dejaba exhausta entre números, llamadas, juntas y escritos.

Jasper, por último se dedicaba a ordenar las cuentas de sus empresas y de la de su hermana, la administración no era muy buena y Rosalie era una descuidada. Pensaba en la pequeña Alice a menudo y recordar el último encuentro hacia que quisiera verla al menos una vez más.

Ninguno la tenía fácil y uno estaba tan confundido como el otro.

_Seis almas buscando un destino, buscando encontrarse. Eso los definía muy bien._

. . . . .

Un dolor en el cuello hizo a Bella levantar la vista de los últimos contratos adquiridos con una maquiladora, una fábrica textil y demás involucrados. Era una noche de viernes y el trabajo no acababa, observo el reloj y al ver que eran las tres de la mañana soltó un gruñido.

Tres minutos más tarde sus zapatillas chocaban con el piso de cristalizado del edificio. Alice, como siempre dejo la luz de su estudio prendida así que se dirigió a apagarla.

-La señorita Cullen se encuentra trabajando.- El guardia que se encontraba en la puerta de salida le advirtió.

-Oh.- Eso si que era extraño.- Gracias.

-¿Ali?- Bella asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alice se sobresaltó al verla.- Eres tú. ¡Me asustaste!-Una risita melodiosa salió de sus labios.- Termino unas cuantas cosas. ¿Tú?

-Igual.- Bella se acercó a ver que hacía.- Es un conjunto genial.

-Gracias.- Alice sonrió y pestañeo varias veces.- No quiero ser la hija de los Cullen, quiero que me conozcan por mí.

-Lo hacen.- Bella le sonrió con cariño.- Pero te estás muriendo de sueño, puedes terminar mañana.

-Está bien.- Alice se levantó y tomo su abrigo.- Pero debemos de ir consiguiendo locaciones para fotos, he tenido algunas ideas.

-Mañana.- Bella soltó un bostezo.- O pasado mañana.

-¿Me acompañarás?-Alice sacó la llave de su estudio y cerró tras ella.

-Es algo familiar.- Bella contestó dudosa.-No se si sea apropiada y tu hermano.

-Emmet te adorará.- Alice se salió por la tangente.- Y eres mi mejor amiga, debes de conocer a mi madre.

-¿A qué hora es?- Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.

-Mediodía, John y yo pasaremos por ti a las diez.- Alice se colgó de su brazo y con una seña se despidió del guardia. Bajaron el elevador y compartieron taxi.

Ambas durmieron como nunca ya qué en la semana a penas si conciliaron el sueño.

_Y la noche da paso al día, el día a las novedades y las novedades a las aventuras._

Bella se despertó hecha un manojo de nervios que ni siquiera un café cargado logro calmar.

Sabía muy poco de los Cullen como familia y de la parrillada solo sabía que era en una mansión a mitad de un campo de golf, en los Hamptons. Nunca había ni siquiera soñado con ir ahí.

De hecho nunca imagino que Alice fuera millonaria cuando la conoció en Nueva York como su compañera de habitación. Bella era de Forks y Alice una autentica neoyorkina. Ella estudiaba administración y la pequeña, diseño de modas, le pareció graciosa y excéntrica con dinero si, pero no tanto.

¿El resto de la historia?

El último año de universidad Alice le pidió que la apoyara en un 'pequeño proyecto' que tenía en mente ya que era un desastre con los números, Bella acepto y formaron un excelente equipo: una administraba y organizaba mientras que la otra creaba y se hacía espacio en medio de la competencia. Pronto estaban en París por los contactos creados y luego tenían una oficina en una zona prestigiada de Manhattan.

_Isabella nunca creyó en el destino hasta que conoció a Alice Cullen. Conocerse cambio su vida y eso no podía ser una casualidad._

El recuerdo hizo sonreír a Bella. Tomó un sorbo de café y se dirigió a su contestadora. Tenía dos mensajes nuevos.

Primer mensaje: _¡Bella! Tengo una beca en el Instituto Saint Charles, Jake vive en Brooklyn y me mudare con él. Quiero verte aunque ese imbécil haya terminado su relación. Te veo el sábado en Central Park a eso de las cinco._

Segundo mensaje: _Seth se mudará y quiere verte._

Bella casi salta de felicidad, adoraba al primo de Jacob, Seth Black. Su sola presencia la hacía sonreír y, aunque ya no era un niño, con sus diecisiete años le seguía pareciendo un pequeñuelo.

Su felicidad se ensombreció con el seco tono de voz de Jacob, no se esperaba menos, pero por el momento no quería verle la cara. No después de lo pasado con Jacob.

. . . . .

_La inseguridad es tu mejor aliado si quieres que los demás decidan el rumbo de tu vida, y si no lo quieres, es tu peor enemiga ya que no te permite luchar por tus sueños o, te impide verlos._

Edward estaba nervioso, tal vez esto era más de lo que el quería con Tanya. La quería pero no la amaba, o más bien no sabía que era el concepto de la palabra amor.

Tomó las llaves de su Volvo y manejo por las calles de Brooklyn sin rumbo.

Le compró a su madre un ramo de flores en un lugar colorido con un toque campestre y ya llevaba en la cajuela un vino para su padre.

Mientras manejaba pensaba en como había llegado a ese punto, sentirse estancado, sin ninguna meta a corto o largo plazo, había perdido su música y su esencia. Ya no se conocía.

¿Cómo y cuando fue que paso a ser el fantasma de Edward?

Muchos creían que lo tenía todo y más. Era guapo y joven, adinerado y galante, con sus veinticinco años era el mayor de los Cullen, el primogénito y tenía un talento nato con la música desde pequeño, en especial el piano. Había recorrido el mundo y sin embargo se sentía solo.

Termino la carrera de medicina, pero no fue lo suyo y fue cuando vivió en Europa, visitando y estudiando en prestigiosos conservadores de música. Se perfecciono en el piano y violín en Italia, en Inglaterra aprendió de música más bohemia con el teclado y algo de guitarra y en Francia se dedico al piano, al principio en clubs y después de ser descubierto en conciertos extremadamente caros…tuvo tal éxito que tuvo que tener un agente. De ahí en adelante su imagen le era difusa.

_Nunca supo como se derrumbo su vida, hasta que era demasiado tarde._

Él no era como Alice, desbordando alegría y con metas bien definidas, hacía lo que quería por instinto. Tampoco era como Emmet, que a pesar de tener una vida algo inmadura estaba basada en su amor al deporte y a las mujeres, se divertía pero ya sentaría cabeza. Como sus padres mucho menos, no creía que el amor que se tenían fuera posible de encontrar…No era como su familia. O al menos así se sentía.

Tanya a veces le sonsacaba sonrisas, pero no dejaba de ser una ilusión de su etapa juvenil, hormonas no sentimiento. La apreciaba y se divertía a su lado, no era feliz pero sus berrinches le hacían reír, su forma de cocinar y decir mucho y nada a la vez.

Pero faltaba algo. Tal vez alguien.

Finalmente dejo de juguetear con los senderos y tomo el camino que unas horas más tarde lo conducirían a la casa de sus padres.

. . . . .

John fue tan puntual como siempre y Alice lo agradeció ya que Bella le dijo que se tendría que ir antes de lo previsto porque se reuniría con un sobrino a eso de las cinco.

No esperaba mucho para esa comida, tan solo ver a sus padres y pasar un rato agradable, no lo veía como lo que era: El anuncio formal de su novio por impulso.

_Los errores se pagan caro y si no se pagan, no fueron errores._

Observó a Bella revisar su celular cada tres minutos, para ver la hora. Entendía que fuera incomodo ver a Edward pero para ella también lo era, y no quería ir sola. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero se lo recompensaría.

-John ¿te gusta el tenis?- Alice rompió el incomodo silencio entre los tres.

-No me considero un buen jugador.- John sonrió algo intimidado.- Pero al parecer tu si lo eres.

John lo adivino por la vestimenta de Alice: Un vestido sport corto color violeta con tirantes cruzados en la espalda, tenía una mascada en el cuello con un estampado colorido y unos delicados tenis planos color blanco. Su vestimenta era impecable aún cuando practicaba deporte.

Bella que no planeaba acercarse a una pelota llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido en la cintura y con caída libre hasta la rodilla, un chaleco rojo y unos zapatos tipo flats del mismo color, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta de lado y tenía muy poco maquillaje.

'Sera un peligro para Tanya'. Alice lo pensó pero no lo dijo.

Generalmente no envidiaba a las personas, pero Bella tenía lo que ella llamaba _belleza natural _ya que sin un gramo de maquillaje se veía mejor que muchas modelos llenas de productos. Así que con un poco de ayuda era hermosa, solo que no se lo reconocía.

. . . . .

_Para satisfacer a la familia se requieren sacrificios, desde usar una corbata hasta conseguir una pareja._

Emmet se termino de arreglar y observo su celular en la mesa de cristal de su recamara.

Una incomoda sensación lo recorrió al pensar que sus hermanos llevaban pareja y el no.

Recorrió su lista de contactos pero nadie le interesaba realmente.

Otro vistazo y sonrió: Jane Volturi era la respuesta a su problema. Su padre era colega del suyo y era bastante atractiva a la vista, reservada y una dama al estilo medieval, cosa que lo aburría mucho.

Estaba decidido ya que no tenía opción. Odiaba a Rosalie y su hermana también, así que su madre igualmente lo haría. Una modelo sería reprochado por su padre porque son demasiado tontas. Una artista bohemia no era su estilo y sería más incomodo. Jane era perfecta para el papel.

Pensó levemente en la menor de los Hale, era guapa y le gustaba su forma de ser, era femenina pero tenía un carácter imponente, si la hubiera conocido bajo otras circunstancias tal vez…pero desafortunadamente para él el hubiera no existe.

. . . . .

A eso de las doce y media todos estaban instalados en la mansión Cullen, a mitad de los Hamptons. Era una casa de color marrón oscuro, la fachada era una verdadera obra de arte arquitectónica. El jardín estaba rodeado de paredes de piedra, tenía bien cuidadas las plantas, árboles y fuentes de piedra. Por dentro tenía numerosas ventanas de cristal que iban del piso al techo, la decoración era modernista en tonos crema y naranjas, las mesas era de distintos tipos de madera, también tenía numerosas lámparas y cuadros, algunos pintados por la misma Esme.

_Nadie conoce mejor a alguien, qué una madre a sus hijos._

Esme estaba feliz por Alice, pero preocupada por Edward y Emmet.

John era un buen muchacho, de buena familia y absolutamente encantador. Sin embargo con sus otros dos hijos no era la misma historia, a pesar de que le agradaba Jane no era la clase de persona adecuada para alguien tan activo como Emmet y había algo en Tanya que no podía inspirarle confianza.

Bella por otro lado le agradó desde el momento en que la vio, era la clase de amiga que Alice necesitaba, una real y confiable, no una plástica e interesada. Era sencilla pero elegante, y lo que más le gustaba, era que a pesar de tener un buen salario con su hija no estaba interesada en hacerse millonaria, era más bien centrada. Introvertida sí, pero alegre. Y notaba las miraditas que Edward le enviaba de vez en cuando.

Una vez terminada la comida, tomaron algo de vino blanco con diferentes tipos de postre. Sí, era una parrillada familiar, pero eran los Cullen quienes la organizaron.

Pasados unos minutos se dirigieron al campo de golf que se encontraba a la salida de la casa y doblando a la derecha unos cuantos metros.

Alice jugó unos cuántos hoyos pero se cansó de las burlas de Emmet.

-Pido la revancha por Alice.- Edward salió galante a hacer afán de sus buenas habilidades.

-Te aplastará.- Alice sonrió y Emmet le susurró un 'tramposa'.

Emmet tenía la fuerza pero Edward la puntería y el único que pudo ganarle fue Carlisle, quién tenía además de puntería, basta experiencia.

-¿Mamá no jugarás?- Emmet al ser aplastado quiso desviar el punto de atención.

-No tengo ropa adecuada. Además me gustaría tratar otros asuntos.

Tanya se sintió congelada cuando le dirigió una mirada. Después diviso a Jane, quién observaba el paisaje y finalmente vio a John hablando con Alice y Bella.

-¿Alice?-Esme le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercará. Una vez que la tuvo cerca preguntó-¿Podemos hablar?

Edward y Emmet se giraron al instante.- Estás en problemas.

-Oh, cierren la boca.- Esme rió con gracia.- Nadie está en problemas.

Alice se relajo y les hizo una mueca a sus hermanos.- Pero Bella…

-Se queda en buenas manos.- Carlisle fue el que respondió esta vez.- Además, estoy muy interesado en saber como fue que la convenciste para seguirte en tu locura.

-¿Bella?- Alice estaba dudosa.

-Despreocúpate.- Bella hablo con tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

El matrimonio Cullen era imponente en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Esme era impecable desde la raíz de su cabello rojizo hasta la punta de sus zapatos Dior, tenía la sonrisa y el tono de voz más maternal y dulce que había escuchado en su vida, y la envidia la recorrió al ver que tenía a la familia perfecta; no era una mala envidia si no más bien era como su ideal de mujer.

Por el otro lado estaba su esposo, Carlisle, guapísimo y atractivo a pesar de su edad, galante y sobretodo muy sabio, no había platicado mucho con él pero se reflejaba en su mirada su experiencia, aunque a decir verdad, era intimidante su look de cirujano.

Alice finalmente se fue tranquila, su papá la haría sentir en casa.

-¿Y bien?- Esme comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Alice sabía que su madre quería saber más de John, pero no estaba segura de querer hablar.

-Al jardín, me gusta hablar ahí. Lo sabes, así que ya dime de una vez. ¿Qué tan serio es ese muchacho?- Esme le sonrió con complicidad.

-¡Mamá!- Alice rió. Le encantaba el carácter de su mamá, tenía autoridad pero seguía siendo su amiga.- Es una historia complicada.

-Tenemos tiempo.- Esme invito a Alice a adentrarse a la casa. Caminaron hasta el jardín y se sentaron en una de las fuentes.

-De hecho Bella se tiene que ir a las cinco y prometí…-Alice quería zafarse del tema, si su madre la escuchaba hablar de Jasper Hale la descubriría y la reprendería por jugar con los sentimientos de John.

-Edward la puede llevar.- Esme habló por hablar. Pudo haber dicho Emmet o tu padre, pero dicen que nada es casualidad.

-¿Edward?-Alice se retorció.-Madre tú no quieres a Edward y Bella respirando el mismo aire, no después de lo que paso. Matarías a Edward si volviera a ser infiel.-Está vez, Alice se congeló.

_El problema de hablar mucho es que puedes decir cosas que preferirías no haber dicho._

-Disculpa.- Esme la observó algo aterrada.

-…-Alice se quedó callada. Era preferible no hablar a hundirse más.

-Alice ¿Qué dijiste?- Esme la observó fijamente, su tono de voz fue autoritario y los ojos de Alice le comprobaron lo que había dicho su boca.

-Demonios…

_Por un susurro, un grito, un chisme o un descuido…Los padres siempre se enteran de todo y hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto._

. . . . .

Para eso de las tres, John tuvo que partir por un negocio que tenía pendiente. Edward y Tanya estaban dentro de la casa ya qué el primero no quería responder nada que tuviera que ver con la relación. Jane estaba tan serena como siempre a lado de Emmet, y por último Carlisle platicaba amablemente con Bella.

-Es bueno que Alice te tenga a su lado.- Carlisle le dedico un sonrisa sincera.- En el ambiente no le puedes dejar a cualquiera tu dinero.

-No se si estoy preparada para tanto dinero.- Bella sonrió de lado, algo insegura.

Se inspiraron confianza al instante, y el carácter introvertido y sereno de ambos al momento hizo cliché.

Un rato más tarde Esme apareció en el campo de golf con una Alice mareada.

Si bien nunca apreció la infidelidad, le alegraba que Edward no estuviera enamorado, al menos no de Tanya. Bella le agradaba, como amiga de su hija y como futura novio de su hijo y las miradas entre ambos le indicaba que no todo estaba perdido.- -¿Nos perdimos de algo?

-Espero que mi papá no haya hecho un interrogatorio.- Alice habló con voz cantarina, pero algo amenazadora.

-Me molestaré en entrevistar a tu prometido, no a tus novios. Si te refieres a John.- Carlisle habló algo tajante.

-A mí tampoco me agrada.- Emmet dejo de hablar con Jane y se involucro.

-Afortunadamente no estoy pidiendo tu opinión.- Alice le habló irritada. Le perdonaba su atracción brutal hacía Rosalie pero no que dejará la venganza.

-Alice…-Bella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Los celos son naturales entre ustedes.- Esme habló con firmeza.- Pero me ha parecido un muchacho muy agradable.

-Es algo inmaduro y vanidoso.- Carlisle, como cualquier padre lo primero que encontró en el pretendiente de su hija fueron los defectos.

-Sí, está muy mimado.-Emmet sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.- A mamá le agrada porque esta bueno.

Carlisle rió sonoramente ante la falta de delicadeza de su hijo y Esme se cruzó de brazos indignada.- Me fijo en algo más allá del físico cuando se trata de las parejas de mis hijos.

Bella sonrió de lado. En ese caso existían posibilidades de que no le agradará Tanya. La sonrisa se esfumó cuando su cerebro le recriminó.

_Si alguien te importa sentimentalmente quieres, por encima de todo que sea feliz, eso quería para él…pero si no era con ella no se le hacía tan fácil._

-Por eso mismo opino que Jane es perfecta.- Emmet atrajo a Jane de la cintura. Esme sonrió no muy convencida al igual que Carlisle.

-Estoy segurísima.- Alice rodó los ojos.- ¿Bella te parece irnos ya?

-¿Porqué?- Esme habló algo preocupada.

-Mi sobrino llega a la ciudad.- Bella se excusó.

-¡Oh, niños!- Esme habló entusiasmada. Emmet y Alice se vieron furtivamente, no querían discutir el hecho de que Esme quisiera adoptar a media población africana.

-Adolescente más bien.- Bella sonrió ante la ilusión de Esme.

-Luego te le presentaré, mamá.- Alice se apresuro ya que no quería adentrarse en el tema. Tomó su bolso y apresuró a su amiga con la mirada.

-Estaremos encantados.- Esme apretó la mano de su marido esperanzada.

-Adiós, Al.- Emmet le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas y las acompañó.- Nunca menciones menores enfrente e mi mamá.

-Entendido.- Bella rió ligeramente.- Tú debería traer a alguien menos, perfecta.

-Perfecta no es lo que yo utilizaría.- Alice se cruzó de brazos molesta.- Fría y prepotente. Nunca el tipo de Emmet.

-Jane es anticuada pero no es mala.- Emmet la defendió.- Además su hermano no era para ti.

-Me estoy perdiendo.- Bella posaba sus ojos de Emmet a Alice y viceversa pero no entendía nada.

-¿Ya se van?-Edward habló a sus espaldas con Tanya abrazada a su cintura.

_La envidia aparece y desaparece, los celos no. ¿Cómo los diferenciamos? Fácil, si quieres golpearla por ser tan guapa, es envidia; si quieres matarla por la forma en que pasa sus manos por su espalda, son celos._

-Y con retraso.- Bella habló y comenzó a caminar algo más rápido.

No es una muy buena idea correr si tropiezas hasta con el aire. Alice le siguió el paso segura pero de un momento a otro su amiga estaba en el pasto de su jardín.

Bella maldijo por lo bajo y sintió un raspón por debajo de su rodilla izquierda, cuando revisó vio que no lucía bien.

-Edward, tú eres el doctor.- Emmet le sonrió burlón.

Edward se puso de cuclillas y revisó el raspón.- Si no te conociera diría que me estas evitando.- La posición era perfecta para susurrarle al oído y honestamente, no luchó mucho con la tentación.

Bella se sonrojó levemente.- Pues no he sido yo la que se ha pasado todo el día dentro de la casa.- Debía de sobreponerse a la situación. ¡Su novia estaba enfrente!- Estoy bien.

Como pudo se levantó y tanto Emmet como Edward las escoltaron hasta que llegaron al porsche de Alice.

-Recuerda que mi madre quiere conocer a tu hijo.- Emmet bromeó, pero no se dio cuenta del impacto de sus palabras en su hermano.- Adora a los niños.

Alice rio cantarinamente por la mueca de Bella.

-Deberías desinfectarte la herida.- Edward habló algo borde y se fue con Tanya de su mano.

_Las malas noticias llegan rápido, pero no se esperaba que además de lidiar con su hermana lidiará con un hijo. El dolor atormenta, pero la duda mata._

**¡Capítulo LARGO! No sean tan malos por la tardanza.**

**Autoritaria, elegante pero con su dulzura de siempre.**

**A los que dejaron review el capitulo pasado…**

**¿Les gusto la sorpresa? Espero en verdad que sí, y se hará costumbre. Si se portan bien de premio hay avance;) **

**Y a los que me dejaron el review pero no tienen cuenta muchas gracias y si me dejan su mail con muchísimo gusto les mando el avance del próximo**

**Pd. Si no hay reviews dejo la historia.**

**Pd. #2. Es mentira, pero nunca hacen mal.**

**Pd. #3. Sean buenos ¿sí?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

- Jasper: 26 - Edward: 25

- Emmet, Rosalie: 24 - Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo once: Un simple café**

_¡El bendito clima de Nueva York! Mientras en los Hamptons hacía calor en Mahattan la llovía azotaba los cristales._

Una hora después de haber salido de la mansión Cullen las dos amigas estaban estancadas entre el agua y el tráfico.

-En el café esquina con la quinta.- Bella hablaba por teléfono con Seth.-Perfecto.- Un silencio algo largo.- Te veo en tres minutos.

-¿Jacob irá?- Alice inquirió algo amenazante. Por una cosa o por otra Jacob no le agradaba, no era malo, pero no lo sentía como el indicado.

-No lo sé.- Bella jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.- Igualmente, no me importa; vine por Seth.

-Claro.-Alice sonrió. Ya estaban enfrente del lugar.- Pero Jake no quería que todo terminara tan de repente, aunque si te molesta podríamos decirle a Edward.

Bella se bajo del carro irritada.

_Jacob, ¿qué tal? La noche que terminamos me acosté con el hermano de mi jefa. ¿Te parece bien?_

Por supuesto que no mencionaría a Edward, ni que estuviese loca.

-Estaré en la oficina, ¿pasó por ti?- Alice bajo la ventanilla ignorando el berrinche de Bella.

-Tomaré un taxi.- Bella se estaba mojando y aún así tenía las mejillas encendidas por la rabia.

-Vengo por ti en una hora.- Alice arrancó y se fue.

. . .

_¿Qué se supone que las mujeres debemos hacer para reconocer el amor? ¿Realmente existe a 'primera vista'? ¿Puede Cupido equivocarse?_

Alice veía su libreta de diseño y por su mente pasaban todas estas interrogantes.

¡Era injusto!

Quería a John, pero no lo amaba, a pesar de conocerlo y encontrarlo encantador. Pero por otro lado, sin conocer al hermano de su enemiga, sin saber casi nada de el no dejaba de pensarlo.

-Esto ya se está poniendo pesado.- Alice observó su vestido y reconoció que ya tenía muchos colores.- Extravagante, pero nunca ridículo.- Se tallo los ojos pesadamente y bostezo.

Necesitaba un café, y cerca de ahí había una cafetería, además del lugar dónde se encontraba su amiga. Lo que sobra en Nueva York son cafés.

No lo pensó mucho y tomo un abrigo azulado del pequeño clóset de su estudio, por el clima consideró que también ocuparía la sombrilla y mojarse los tenis sería inevitable. Mujer precavida vale por dos.

Cinco minutos más tarde entraba en una pequeña cafetería. Era acogedora y al estilo _vintage_, tenía grandes puertas de madera oscura con ventanales cristalinos y decoración en tonos pasteles. La vajilla que utilizaba era grande y de cerámica, con cubiertos dorados y casi de otra época.

Alice adoraba ese lugar para pensar o leer un rato, desde que su madre lo conoció y la llevo se encontraba entre sus sitios favoritos.

Se resguardo de la lluvia y cerro la sombrilla, se sentó y al poco rato ordeno un cappuccino grande bien batido y con canela extra. Mientras se lo tomaba pensaba que debía ver a Jasper, al menos una vez más para convencerse que el no era su destino y contra eso no se podía luchar; aunque si por el otro lado descubría que si era él.

Sacudió la cabeza y bufó. Eso no estaba funcionando.

-No acabo de entenderlo, María. El propósito es hacer una donación, no promocionar mi apellido o anunciar un compromiso.

El corazón de Alice se aceleró.

Era imposible.

Al girar se dio cuenta que tal vez no tanto.

_Ella en un sitio, él en el suyo y lo irónico es que era el mismo._

Alice se quiso hacer aún más pequeñita cuando vio que elegía una mesa cercana a su derecha.

-No estoy listo para tanto, compromiso.-Jasper hizo una pausa.- Un cappuccino de vainilla francesa. Sin canela.

Si no le gustaba la canela no era el indicado.

_Decidir entre una sombrilla y abrir la boca esta subestimado, era más fácil decidir entre unos Manolo o unos Prada, y para ella eso era imposible._

Era valiente, había montado su empresa sola ¿eso no valía?

-Hale.- Finalmente decidió ir y aclarar su cabeza de una buena vez.

Jasper dejo de hablar.- ¿Señorita?- Inhaló y se quedo paralizado observándola.- María luego hablamos.- ¿Alice, qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que aclarar algo.- Alice frunció su naricita. Eso no había sonado muy bien.- Tenemos que aclarar algo. Los dos.

-Opinó lo mismo.- Jasper se levantó y recorrió la silla para que se sentará.

Estaba feliz de verla, no la felicidad que se espera de alguien que acaba de colgar con su novia, pero no siempre se pueden llenar las expectativas de todos.

No comprendía que hacía vestida como golfista pero era una de las mil cosas que le intrigaban de ella.

-¿A sí?- Alice se sorprendió de la buena respuesta.

-Si.- Jasper se sentó frente a ella y la observó fijamente. Tenía las puntas de su cabello húmedas y los labios humedecidos con el café. Se veía adorable.-No veo porque debe afectar lo que hagan nuestros hermanos en nuestra amistad, o lo que podría ser una.

Alice frunció el seño. Si fuera más formal pensaría que tiene setenta años. Era sexy su acento y sus modales, todo él en sí.- Resulta que yo…-¿Odio a tu hermana? No, eso no sonaría muy bien.-Pienso lo mismo, pero si no le agrado a tu hermana no creo que sea tan sencillo no causar problemas.

-Afortunadamente soy mayor que ella y no le pediré permiso.- Jasper le guiño un ojo. Tenía tanto de no hacerlo que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

_Los momentos que te agarran desprevenido son los que más te cambian el día, una sonrisa de un niño pequeño, una llamada de un viejo amigo, un mensaje en la contestadora, o una nueva amistad en medio de un café._

-Acepto.-Alice sonrió. ¿Estaba coqueteándole o solo la veía como a una chiquilla?-Soy Alice Cullen, mucho gusto.

Jasper rió suavemente.- Jasper Hale. Es un placer conocerla.

Alice se sonrojó levemente, pero no por eso paso desapercibido a los ojos de Jasper.

-Así que… ¿Quién es, María?- Alice sonrió triunfante. Sabía quién era pero no por eso se perdería la oportunidad de conocer que tan formal era la cosa.

-Mi futura ex novia.-Jasper le dio un sorbo a su café.

Definitivamente le estaba coqueteando.

_¡Ten cuidado, Jasper! Quien juega con fuego se quema, pero quien juega con Alice Cullen se enamora._

. . . . .

_Es increíble como una persona te puede alejar de tus problemas, como una inocente sonrisa y un abrazo te hacen sentir en casa aunque estés a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Es increíble pero no falso._

Bella entro a la cafetería abochornada por el comentario de Alice acerca de su hermano, algo enojada por como la dejo hablando solo y por encima de eso, empapada por la maldita lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad.

-¡Bella!-Su 'sobrino' se abalanzo sobre ella y todos los enfados absurdos se le olvidaron.

-Seth, estas aquí.-Bella lo alejo para no mojarlo pero se lo pensó dos veces y le importo un comino.

-Y tú estas mojada.- Seth estornudó.- Existen las sombrillas.

-Alice me hizo enfadar y me salí del carro antes de que me la diera.- Bella se sonrojó.- Pero ¡mírate! ¡Vaya que has crecido!

-Igualmente.- Seth sonrió.- Dejas una camioneta del siglo pasado para pasearte en un deportivo. Eso si es crecer.

Bella le golpeo la cabeza suavemente.-Mi padre me regaló esa camioneta.- Se defendió pero solo consiguió la risa de Seth.

-¡Cuando tenías dieciséis! Jake debió arreglártela al menos ocho veces.- Seth se frenó al ver la mueca de Bella.

-Jake…- A penas fue un susurro, pero Seth se dio cuenta que era un tema difícil.

-¿Todo bien entre ustedes?- Seth se golpeo la cabeza, como auto regañándose.- Digo, entre su amistad.

-Está todo en orden.- Bella sonrió a medias. No era problema de Seth y no lo convertiría en su problema.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿Quieres la verdad?- Seth se rasco la cabeza incomodo.

Bella rió, ya estaba regresando el niño indeciso que dejo en Forks.- Ante todo.

-Jake dijo que te viera aquí, porque a ti te gusta el café.- Seth hizo una mueca.- Pero yo preferiría una hamburguesa.

-Entonces eso comeremos.- Bella sonrió.- Solo debo avisarle a Alice.- Bella comenzó a buscar en su bolsa su celular.

-¿Alice?- Seth levantó una ceja. Como cualquier adolescente era muy curioso, tal vez demasiado.

-La dueña del deportivo.- Bella le sonrió y comenzó a marcar.

-Me agrada entonces. Tiene buen gusto.- Seth la espero.

Bella colgó de mala gana.- Genial, la enfadada debería ser yo.

Seth se rió.- Es tan fácil que te enfades que no estoy seguro.

-Más respeto niño.- Bella le alborotó el cabello cariñosamente.-Y ella tuvo la culpa.

-Como ordenes, capitana. ¿Nos vamos?

Bella asintió pero una vez en la puerta se quedo parada.-¿Planeas salir en medio de esta tormenta?

-Por favor.- Seth la observó suplicante.

Bella negó con la cabeza y después se rió.- ¡Qué más da!

-Solo procura no matarte.- Seth se carcajeó y para cuando Bella reaccionó el ya estaba afuera mojándose.

Terminaron empapados a mitad de un McDonald's neoyorkino que tenía bastantes clientes a pesar de la torrencial lluvia.

-¿Dónde estudiarás?- Bella comía papas fritas y lo observó fijamente.

-Te lo dije en el mensaje.- Seth sonrió.- En Saint Charles.

-¡¿Qué?- Bella abrió la boca sorprendida. Ese instituto era extremadamente caro, de ahí se graduaron Alice y sus hermanos según le había contado.- Es increíble.

-Lo sé, ni yo me creía tanta maravilla por un proyecto de ciencias.- Seth se encogió de hombros pero se veía bastante feliz.

-Ahí estudió Alice.-'…y Edward' pero eso no le importaba a Seth, y no quería delatarse.- ¿Qué hiciste de proyecto?

-Cree algo así como un róbot a control remoto.- Seth le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Bella lo observó incrédula.- ¿Qué tiene de grandioso? Ya lo han hecho antes.

-Puedes controlar lo que hace a través de cualquier computadora, tan solo necesitas un chip con el programa.- Seth rió inocentemente. Era un genio pero estaba muy perdido en sus ideas que ni siquiera lo notaba.

-Eres todo un mini-Einstein.- Bella lo observaba sorprendida.

-Un juez daba becas a los de último año, se intereso y me lo compro.- Seth explico.- Después me ofreció la beca y, aquí estoy.

Bella sonrió orgullosa. Lo conocía desde que nació, cuando ella contaba apenas con dieciséis años. Sus logros eran tan aplaudidos por ella como por su madre, Jacob era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y ella era como su segunda hermana, aunque la prefería sobre Leah por el mal genio que se cargaba.

-¿Tu familia como se lo tomo?- Bella preguntó más por Leah que por nadie.

-Leah no me habla.- Seth agachó la cabeza.- Dice que la abandonaré como Jake, y que prefiero verte a ti que a ella. El mismo rollo de siempre.- Seth hizo una mueca de pesadez.- Mis papás dicen que están orgullosos y confían en Jake.

-Te lo mereces.- Bella le sonrió.-Y Jake te cuidará, aunque yo me encargaré que comas algo además de comida rápida. ¿Tienes mi dirección?

-Jake la sabe y podrías pasarte por ahí de vez en cuando.- Seth le sonrió.- ¿O Brooklyn es muy poco para la empresaria?

Bella negó con la cabeza.- Ya veremos.

Terminaron de comer y ante la falta de respuesta de Alice, Bella decidió tomar un taxi a penas Jake paso por Seth a la cafetería. No hablaron pero las miradas dicen más que mil palabras: Jake aún la quería y ella se dio cuenta de eso.

_El problema de los ex es que hay historia, en algún momento dejas de descubrir cosas y si lo que descubriste no es lo suficiente para enamorarte ahí esta el fin._

. . . . .

_Una vez que alguien toca el corazón el cerebro deja de hacer contacto._

Emmet estaba tirado en su sillón de piel negro con una pantalla de plasma y un montón de cervezas como compañía. Veía sin observar y tomaba sin sentir el líquido.

Se aburrió de la película que lo entretenía y comenzó a pasar los canales sin sentido alguno, hasta que una rubia en un vestido blanco lo impacto.

"…_La Editora de la revista Vogue, Rosalie Hale apareció acompañada de dos de sus mejores amigas al desfile de Chanel que se llevo a cabo en…" _Una voz en fondo hablaba al tiempo que aparecían imágenes de Rosalie, Tanya y una tercera desconocida. Si Edward se casaba tendría que verla en la boda y Alice olvidaría perdonarlo.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que aparecérsele en la televisión, arruinar su perfecta relación con Alice, y ahora, meterse hasta en una boda ficticia. ¿Por qué? Verla en la sopa ya no le sorprendería.

Le gustaba y mucho.

Sí, Rosalie Hale sería una berrinchuda rubia, tal vez habría pasado por muchas manos y además de prepotente era más vanidosa que la propia Marilyn Monroe…pero con todo eso le gustaba de manera enfermiza.

Su carácter tan altanero y fuerte lo atrajo desde la primera vez que hablo con ella, la forma en que lo provocaba lo excitaba y por último, la forma en la que trato a su hermana hacía que lo irritará, pero no lograba odiarla.

-¿En qué piensas?- Jane lo abrazo por la espalda sobresaltándolo.

-En que demonios estabas haciendo en la cocina.- Emmet le sonrió y la atrajo hasta sentarla a su lado.- Sabías que eres una mojigata.

Jane rió seductoramente en su oído.-Me lo han dicho.

Emmet la conocía bien antes de llevarla a casa de sus padres, pero después de salir de ahí e invitarle unas copas en su departamento, la conoció a la perfección. Justo en ese momento llevaba una de sus camisas.

-¿Cenamos?- Jane se levantó del sofá.

-¿Cocinas?- Emmet enarcó una ceja.

-Se hacer muchas cosas.- Jane se levantó y camino al comedor.

Emmet rió estridentemente y la siguió, todo iba perfecto hasta que ella le quito la cerveza y le puso una copa de vino en la mano.- ¡¿Qué?

-La cerveza es muy,-Jane se remojó los labios.-corriente para mi gusto.

Y ahí Emmet recordó porque no era su novia. Estaba buenísima pero era demasiado remilgosa y el muy sencillo a pesar de su dinero.

'Seguramente Rosalie es peor'. Ese pensamiento en vez de conseguir detestarla consiguió que se intrigará en como sería la rubia.

-Emmet.-Jane habló dudosa.

-¿Si?- Emmet le puso toda su atención. El tonito de voz no le gustó para nada.

-¿Qué somos?-Jane lo observó fijamente. Eran algo amenazantes esos ojos.

_Dos cosas arruinan una aventura: _

_Que aparezca tu novia._

_Que la aventura busqué algo más que eso._

Emmet tragó saliva. Bonita aventura se había conseguido, una Volturi con un padre despiadado y todopoderoso, además de senador y un hermano despectivo y en campaña.- ¿Podemos discutirlo en la cena?

. . . . .

**Hola corazones! :D**

**Capítulo dedicado a Gabrielle 1789 y a Arizbe Hilka! Me encantaron sus reviews y aunque a ti Gabrielle no te lo pude contestar porque tienes los PM desactivados, igual mil gracias.**

**¿Qué tal Seth? Si a alguien no le gusta, perdón pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo amo mucho, será importante pero no protagonista ni para nada. Planeo hacer un Seth&OC como one-shot que salga de este fic…pero no es seguro.**

**Bueno de las demás parejitas: **

**ALICE&JASPER 3 Si aquí todos los adoramos. Se conocieron en un café en el libro así que dije ¿Por qué aquí no van a un café y se encuentran? Espero que les allá gustado.**

**BELLA&EDWARD: No se que haremos para quitar a Tanya, pero ya saldrá algo.**

**EMMET&JANE: Pareja definitivamente rara. Si lo sé, pero me llamo la atención. Totalmente EMMET&ROSE, esto en el fic es solo transición.**

**Ya saben el trato: REVIEW= Mi cariño + respuesta + avance.**

**1, 2, 3…GO!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

- Jasper: 26 - Edward: 25

- Emmet, Rosalie: 24 - Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo doce: Respeto, venganza y confusiones.**

_Muchos chismes se hacen tan fácil como se deshacen pero cuando se trata de la dueña y editora de Vogue reconciliándose con un jugador de fútbol americano no es tan sencillo: 'Rosalie Hale y Jasper Hale regresan, la hermosa parejita camino de la mano la noche anterior después de la tormenta…'_

Alice arrojó el periódico en su escritorio. Estaba enfadada. Su parte divertida del New York Times era precisamente la sección de espectáculos, a veces veía a sus antiguas compañeras y se regocijaba con su buena suerte.

Sí, tenía buena suerte de no terminar casada y mantenida por un galán de novela pero más mujeriego que un actor de Hollywood. Observó su estudio y sonrió satisfecha por sus avances en la vida.

El lugar era en verdad colorido pero con el toque Cullen por todos lados. Tenía una decoración fuerte, y sin duda era un lugar diferente al resto de todas las oficinas.

Era digno de una famosa diseñadora de modas en Manhattan.

Las paredes eran de color marrón borgoña, con el techo blanco al igual que las dos puertas que había en el lugar. Tenía un escritorio al estilo Luis XVI qué yacía en la otra esquina a lado de un gran ventanal de madera con vista a la ciudad, cubierto por cortinas púrpuras con dorado. En el piso una alfombra con estampado de cebra y el resto eran fotografías artísticas en las paredes, lienzos, telas por aquí y por allá, una majestuosa máquina de coser y un librero modernista.

Alice lo llamaba mi santuario de ensueño.

-¡Buen día, Al!- Bella depositó un beso en su mejilla, después dejo un Starbucks con bastante canela en su escritorio y finalmente se levanto a abrir las cortinas.- ¡Buenos días, sol!- Mencionó con sarcasmo.

-No es un buen día.- Alice hizo un puchero.- Rose y Royce regresaron.

-Se rumora que es un mujeriego, su vida será una farsa. No veo en que te afecta.

-Me temo que a Emmet le gustaba, en serio. No creo que le siente bien la noticia.- Alice se encogió de hombros.- No se que le ve, pero bueno.

-Es muy guapa, aunque si me preguntas se ve hueca. Emmet sabe de mujeres, la olvidará. Por el momento ya tiene a Jane…- Bella la reconfortó con sus palabras.- ¿Algo más?

-Su foto me arruinó la mañana.- Alice dio un largo sorbo a su café.-Pero como siempre llegaste a alegrarme el día entero. ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Seth.- Bella sonrió contenta, en verdad le había alegrado la existencia ese chiquillo.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.- Alice dijo con sinceridad.-Pero…

-Pero me dejaste plantada.- Bella fingió molestia.

-Me entretuve con un amigo en el café.- Alice sonrió traviesa. Si entretener era coquetear y hablar de nimiedades, estuvo más que entretenida.

-¿Qué amigo?- Bella preguntó interesada, la sonrisa que llevaba le indicaba que podía ser el próximo futuro-novio.

-No lo conoces.- Alice cortó el tema a una Bella no muy convencida.- ¿Trabajo?

-Mucho.- Bella sonrió. Ya se enteraría.-La línea adolescente se vendió como pan caliente en Francia y Macy's esta muy interesado en revisarla y de ser posible comprarla totalmente, bueno parcialmente fue la negociación, tu crédito es importante.- Alice asintió feliz.- Tienes un lugar en el fashion week y estoy negociando tu puesto, podríamos abrir, pero no es un hecho. Por último, no es mi departamento fotografía pero debes encontrar locaciones.

-¡Demonios!-Alice se mordió el labio inferior. Ese era un gran problema.

-Encuentra un lugar rápido.- Bella la reprendió con la mirada.- Dos semanas a lo máximo.

-Prometido.- Alice levantó su mano derecha en señal de promesa.- ¿Qué más?

-Ayer en la noche fue el desfile de Karl y no te presentaste, necesitas enviarle una carta o algo así.-Bella espero algo pero Alice permaneció callada, eso se ganaba por no atender al celular, su secretaria estaba muy mortificada.- ¿Al?

-¡Me odio! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-Alice reaccionó sorpresivamente y sobresaltó a Bella.- Iré al museo a ver la exposición e intentare buscarlo en el estudio. Me largo.-Ni una palabra más, ni una menos y se fue.

-Ok, no hay problema.- Bella le habló a la mesa.-Al menos tengo café.

Si bien Alice era olvidadiza, no era irresponsable solo que como cualquier artista tenía sus momentos…

Bella sonrió abiertamente. Tendría un día libre de las exageraciones de Alice, la adoraba pero a veces no comprendía sus delirios fashionistas como la diferencia entre el rojo y el escarlata o qué es una chaqueta y que es un saco, para ella todo era lo mismo pero diferente.

'_Tu simplicidad es especial, te hace especial pero exaspera, me exaspera'_ Eso era lo que Alice siempre decía.

-Señorita Swan.- La asesora de imagen de la empresa estaba ahí, Joanne Zelanski.- Me han dicho que la señorita Cullen ha salido así que me preguntaba si esta de acuerdo en revisar el maquillaje para la línea, tenemos catorce opciones. Para peinado hay al menos veinte, pero son similares. Podría al menos descartar. Las modelos ya están aquí.

Bella negó con la cabeza.- No soy la indicada. Tal vez Tom Tursen o algún diseñador de apoyo te puedan ayudar, pero deja al menos cinco opciones para la señorita Cullen.

Joanne asintió.- Gracias.

_Jefes…no los soportas pero si se van los necesitas._

Bella salió de la oficina de Alice, no quería tener que hacer más elecciones. Ella era la chica que llamaba y veía los números, no los vestidos y los peinados.

-Estella,- La secretaría de Bella le dirigió una sonrisa.- Puedes llevarme los pendientes a mi oficina y los nuevos presupuestos para la línea.

Estella comenzó a tomar papeles del escritorio y la siguió hasta su oficina, o más bien despacho, pero Bella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los lujos.

Su lugar de trabajo realmente era lindo, obra de Alice y el diseñador. Paredes amarillas mostaza con linda textura, una larga ventana de la que salía un escritorio blanco alargado a forma de barra, y toda la pared a su costado derecho eran cajones para sus carpetas y demás cosas; tenía dos sillas modernas con un estampado de flores frente a ella para invitados y justo así le resultaba demasiado.

-Señorita Swan.- Estella entro después de ella. Bella asintió dispuesta a escuchar.- Walmart y Target han hablado al saber de la oferta de Macy's. El encargado del Fashion Week de Río también se ha comunicado para conocer que ofrecen en verano y dispuesto a negociar el costo de su asistencia. La revista Elle quiere comprar la línea como diseñadores de interés. El presupuesto con todo lo que se ha vendido sube a al menos a cinco millones.

-¿Cinco?- Bella sonrió satisfecha.

-Permítame felicitarla.- Estella le sonrió sinceramente. Y es que no cualquiera hubiera logrado tanto dinero sin una sola tienda o alianza. Todo era tan solo ventas en desfiles.

-Espero que te sirva para la universidad.- Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ese era el trato con sus secretarias, elegía a alguna chica con poca experiencia que estuviese estudiando para que después se acomodará en alguna empresa que le interesará y como las entrenaba bien eso significaba que lograría un buen puesto y ella un nuevo contacto. Fácil y útil para las dos.

Estella era su tercera en la lista y no le faltaba poco para cerrar el ciclo.-Se lo aseguró.

-¿Ya sabes en que área quieres trabajar?- Bella la interrogó.

-Inmobiliaria.- Estella sonrió incomoda.

-Cuentas con mi carta de recomendación en tres meses.- Bella sabía que se graduaba en unas semanas y eso era el tiempo que le llevaría conseguir trabajo y a ella una nueva secretaría.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a reducir la lista de entrevistas?

Estella sonrió más que complacida.- Lo qué necesite señorita Swan.

Bella rió.-Por ahora comunícame con Macy's para cerrar el trato o descartarlo.

-En un momento.- Estella estaba saliendo cuando algo la regresó.- Oh, señorita Swan.

-Dime.- Bella levantó su cabeza del escritorio.

-¿Habría algún problema si traigo a una niña por tres o cuatro horas?- Estella se sonrojó ante el desconcierto de su jefa.- Es la hija de una amiga pero tiene problemas de salud y estando en el hospital se desespera y…

-No hay problema.- Bella accedió al entender el problema.-Solo que si Alice llega puede querer salir con ella, adora a las niñas.

Estella sonrió tímida.- Gracias.

. . .

_Cuando los flashes te sigan, más te vale asegurarte de que sea por cosas buenas, en especial si eres Rosalie Hale._

La noche anterior tuvo el descuido de aceptar hablar con Royce y el muy estúpido al ver un paparazzi le tomó la mano, un descuido que le tomo un severo regaño de Jasper y veinte llamadas ignoradas de Tanya. Pero ni siquiera eso arruino su día.

Esa mañana se levantó y se arregló asegurándose de colgarse un collar de perlas marca Chanel, unos guantes de piel, lentes oscuros y un largo abrigo.

Vería a Karl y el era tan rudo como ella cuando se trataba de tragedias en la moda.

Tras supervisar la entrevista y preguntar por su hija Charlotte, se tomo una foto con él que, se aseguraría tuviera un gran espacio en la nota y también en el periódico, ese chisme barato sería reemplazado con uno que valiera la pena.

Salieron de entre las cámaras y hablaron de dos o tres cosas.

-Permíteme un momento, Rose.-El diseñador centro su atención en una pequeña silueta frente a una fotografía tomada por él.- ¿No serás tu, pequeña?

-Karl.- Alice Cullen era la silueta para desgracia de Rosalie Hale.- Lamento tanto no haber podido asistir, se me cruzaron los cables y mi celular no funcionó como siempre, además de semejante tormenta. ¿Todo salió bien?

-Mejor que nunca.- Karl le sonrió complacido.-Como todo lo que hace nuestra marca.

-Ya lo creo que sí.- Alice sonrió.

-Justo salía de una entrevista con Vogue.- Karl le informó al tiempo que palidecía. El apellido Hale estaba en todos lados.- Me imagino que conoces a la señorita Hale.

Rosalie le sonrió con la misma falsedad que Alice a ella.- ¡Claro que nos conocemos! Alice, todo un talento ¿no?

-Hasta el mayor genio del clasicismo lo cree.

-Un talento con mucho futuro.- Karl le acarició la mejilla casi paternalmente.- Charlotte te envía sus cariños.

-Espero ir en unos meses a visitarla.- Alice se pavoneaba de su gracia con cualquier tipo de persona frente a Rosalie.-Bueno, lamentablemente me tengo que ir.- Alice le dio un beso a cada mejilla de su antiguo maestro.- Y sí Rosalie, puedes decir que lo clásico estará peleado con lo moderno. Siempre.

_Touché._

Rose le sostuvo la mirada tratando de intimidarla, pero se gano una sonrisa infantil de Alice y después su espalda al alejarse caminando con saltitos.

-¿Todo un encanto esa niña?- Karl no entendió el último comentario.

-Por supuesto.- Rosalie se mordió la lengua para no decir imprudencias.

Dentro, y aunque no lo admitiera, Alice Cullen se había ganado todo su respeto.

. . .

_En los vestidores de los Gigantes de Nueva York es normal escuchar nombres de modelos, de empresarias, de actrices, de cantantes, en fin, de mujeres hermosas que parecían perfectas pero tenían más defectos que las secretarias de empresarios truncados._

-Muchachos debemos admitir que los Jets si tienen algo bueno.-Scott Chandler, un miembro del equipo habló con el New York Times en la mano.

Todos abuchearon al instante.

-Impresiónanos.- Emmet le cedió la palabra.

-Rosalie Hale esta buenísima y tenerla por aquí nos alegraría la vista.- Chandler soltó una carcajada.- ¿Será ciega la pobre? Digo regresar con Royce cuando aquí todos tenemos cerebro. Inadmisible.

¿Regresar? ¿King y Rosalie?

Emmet sintió una cubetada de agua fría en medio del caluroso ambiente. Al instante dejo de reír y le arrebato el periódico.

Una mueca de asco se cruzó por su cara, los dos iban tomados de la mano por Nueva York…No es que él no hubiese intentado sacársela, lo hizo, con Jane pero todo se frustro al final.

-Es su problema.- Jay Alford le dio una palmada en la espalda a Emmet. Era de los pocos que sabían que salieron y que llego a interesarle.- Además las italianas están mejor ¿no es así, Emmet?

Emmet rió con desenvoltura.- Nunca están mal.

-Jane Volturi está mucho más que bien.- Jay sonrió ante los gritos del equipo de aprobación.- No tendremos a una rubia neoyorkina, más bien a una italiana.

-Prefiero a Hale.- Scott sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Venga a entrenar!-Tom Coughlin, el entrenador general asomó su cabeza en los vestidores algo irritado

El equipo salió apresurado, menos Emmet quién tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

Jane era guapa, su familia la adoraba y tenía sus momentos sexys pero no dejaba de ser fría, cuando él era demasiado cálido. Italiana y sexy, pero seria y aburrida. Aunque tenía algo que Rose no…Un padre aterrador.

Rosalie era hermosa, desenvuelta y con carácter, su familia la odiaba por lo que le había hecho a Alice, pero a él le encantaba por alguna razón.

¿Elección?

-Hombre, si regresó con ese es porque no tiene dos dedos de frente.- Jay le trato de levantar el ánimo.-Trae a Jane al próximo partido, jugamos contra los Jets y Hale vendrá; sabrá que se perdió cuando los aplastemos.

Emmet sonrió. Su amigo tenía razón, besarse con Jane la haría feliz porque formalizaría la relación y le daría celos a Rose si él le importaba y si no le sería indiferente, igualmente lo notaría.-Hecho. Consígueme los boletos.

-¡Cullen! ¡Alford! No tenemos todo el día.- El entrenador habló molesto y los dos corrieron a la cancha.

. . .

_Una de las miles de ventajas de que tu novia sea modelo profesional es que cuando tiene una sesión de fotos se desaparece por mínimo cuatro horas._

Edward tenía la tarde libre, planeaba visitar a Alice para conocer la colección que se perdió en Francia y para ver si estaba acompañada de cierta castaña que lo traía colgando de un hilo y con la cabeza confundida por miles de razones pero su posible maternidad encabezaba la lista. Y, si su hermana estaba con John podría intimidarlo y marcar los límites permitidos.

Manejo hasta el edificio en Manhattan y una vez que llego no tardo mucho en encontrar estacionamiento. Marco el número en el elevador y llego a una recepción con las letras CULLEN DESIGNS&CO. en la pared. Sonrió orgulloso de su hermana, era toda una empresaria a pesar de su corta edad.

Edward se acercó a una muchacha joven y preguntó.- ¿Alice Cullen?

Cabe decir que cuando la joven lo vio se dio cuenta del parecido entre su jefa y el presente.- ¿Su hermano?

-Así es.- Edward se rascó la cabeza.

-No está.- La recepcionista hizo una mueca de disculpa.- Pero está Bella, es su mano derecha.- ¿Quisiera…

-Si.- La sonrisa de Edward se ensancho de sobremanera.-Digo, si esta ocupada podría venir después.

-Pasa por aquí.- Le importaba medio cacahuate si Bella estaba o no ocupada, simplemente quería quedar bien ante alguien tan guapo.

Recorrieron un pasillo con oficinas a puerta cerrada, una sala de juntas y llegaron a una puerta que rezaba Isabella Swan en letras doradas, la joven se acercó y toco la puerta dos veces pero no hubo respuesta.

Edward se reprendió internamente por su nerviosismo, parecía un adolescente a mitad de sus quince y a penas escuchó una risilla sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Giro su mirada para encontrarse con Bella, quién estaba con una pequeña de no más de seis años de edad y pintaba con muchos lápices de madera a su alrededor.

Ganas no le faltaron de salir corriendo, pero sus pies no le respondieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron y le sonrió.

. . .

**Hola gente(:**

**El capítulo me costó horrores por todo lo laboral, pero me pareció importante que noten el entorno de los personajes para que comprendan su psicología. Alice es imponente pero muy astuta, Bella por el otro lado es silenciosa pero extremadamente perfeccionista y meticulosa. Algo diferente a lo que se acostumbra, ¿les agradó?**

**El próximo capítulo será más romántico, se los prometo.**

**GRACIAS por todo su apoyo.**

**Ya saben el trato: REVIEW= Mi cariño + respuesta + avance.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

- Jasper: 26 - Edward: 25

- Emmet, Rosalie: 24 - Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo trece: El corazón no sabe de juegos**

_Dicen por ahí que caras vemos corazones no sabemos…Pero cuando vio a Bella con una niña lo que no quiso saber es quién era el padre._

-Edward, ¡qué sorpresa!- Bella dejo a la niña pintando en la mesa.

-Hola.- Edward tan solo la observaba, tenía la boca seca.

-¿Estás bien?- Bella sabía que encontrarse era incomodo, pero nunca habían llegado a ese grado.

-Tu hija, es.- Edward sintió que algo le cerraba la garganta.- linda.

No sabía que decir, no podía. Algo en ella le atraía como un imán, pero el enfrentarse a una paternidad realmente lo petrificaba, muy a penas podía con su cabeza como para lidiar con tratar de entender otra. Tal vez después, pero por el momento estaba hecho un lío. Sin embargo no se fue. Quería hablar con ella, aunque fuese escuetamente, tenía la necesidad de saber más de su vida. Enamorarse de una desconocida no es muy sano y quería conocerla.

-¿Hija?- Bella negó con la cabeza rotundamente.- ¿De qué me hablas?

-Emmet dijo qué…- Edward sonrió como idiota. No era madre de nadie, eso le alegraba el día y por el momento, le solucionaba la existencia.- El día que fuiste con mis padres, yo…

-No tengo idea de que hablas.- Bella rió al verlo tan nervioso.-Pero no es mi hija, no tengo hijos. Deberías ser el primero en saberlo.- Un sonrojo inevitable recorrió sus mejillas.

-¿El primero?- Edward se talló el puente de la nariz con la punta de los dedos.

¡Claro! Y, es que era un imbécil, el fue _el primero._

_Tantos días de dudas se extinguirían si tan solo se pensará con la cabeza y no con el corazón._

-Además, si yo fuera tú, no creería ciegamente en las palabras de Emmet.- Bella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Sabio consejo.- Edward se quedo observándola y, sin quererlo, sus ojos se posaron levemente en sus labios.

Bella lo notó y desvió la mirada.- Ella es Katy, la hija de una amiga de mi secretaría.

Edward la observó enredado.

-Su mamá esta en el hospital y la trajo, yo solo evitaba que muriera de aburrimiento.- Bella se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sabes? Creo que Emmet hablaba de mi sobrino, Seth.

-Seguramente.-Edward hizo la nota mental de asesinar al estúpido de su hermano.

-¿Buscabas a Alice?- Bella preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, pensaba visitarla.- Edward trato de calmar el montón de hormonas que le estaban calentando el cuerpo. Era enfermizo tenerla tan cerca.

-Puedes esperarla en su oficina.- La respuesta fue algo borde, pero Bella no quería problemas con su amiga si los veía juntos.

-¿Temes que se enoje?

-¿Lees mentes?- Bella lo observó fijamente.

-No, tan solo soy observador.- Edward clavo sus ojos en su acompañante.

-Alice es especial, no sabes con que se puede enfadar.- Bella se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Edward se acercó a ella, algo más de lo necesario.

Bella al momento se puso nerviosa, y sus nervios desencadenaban su torpeza. Camino hacia atrás pero se encontró con una silla y al empujarla se movió la otra y ser armó un escándalo.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?-La pequeña niña se acercó sobresaltada.

-Yo…-Bella estaba más roja que un tomate. Evitaba la mirada burlona de Edward, pero la sentía sobre su cuerpo.

-Katy, vámonos.- Estella apareció en la sala, su jefa necesitaba privacidad, eso se notaba a leguas.

-Gracias por todo, Bella.- La niña se fue a rastras, y es qué ella estaba muy a gusto pintando y quería saber quién era el atractivo joven que estaba con Bella.

-No hay de qué.- Bella se levantó de la silla en la que, irremediablemente, termino sentada. -¡Eres un inoportuno, Edward!

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.- Edward le sonrió galante.

-¿Por qué, qué?- Bella se cruzo de brazos fingiendo molestia, ya qué, por dentro lidiaba con una batalla hormonal.

-¿Por qué Alice es tan, protectora contigo? ¿Qué escondes?

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada pero no se quedó callada.-Asesine a alguien. ¿Contento?

_Los secretos siempre son un problema, si no los dices te torturan, si sospechan es probable que te descubran y si se descubren te meten en problemas._

Isabella estaba en severos problemas.

Edward abrió la boca sin saber que decir. No se veía venir eso.

-Edward, vete.- Bella sintió algunas lágrimas traicioneras acumularse en sus ojos y solo atino a señalar la puerta.

. . .

_Seguir las reglas es normal, romperlas es divertido. Coquetear con alguien que tiene novia es doblemente divertido cuando tú estás saliendo con alguien: Rompes la regla de prudencia y la de decencia._

Una mesa con al menos cinco tazas encima era el escenario perfecto para la nueva aventurita de Alice Cullen. No era su amante ni nada por el estilo, solo se divertía; era consiente de que había diversiones más sanas, pero también de que ya las había experimentado.

-Un capuccino con canela extra.- Alice jugueteaba con el menú entre sus manos. Soltaba una que otra risilla y observaba fijamente a su acompañante.- ¿Novedades?

-Mi padre dejo la empresa. Todo está a mi cargo.- Jasper le sonrió de lado.

-¿Eso es, bueno?- Alice preguntó inocente.

-Supongo.- Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-¿Supones?-Alice hizo una pausa.-No te ves, feliz.

-Estoy contigo, estoy feliz.- Jasper clavó sus ojos azules en ella.

-Habló de la noticia.-Alice habló preocupada.

-Mi padre es una persona difícil.- Jasper hizo una mueca algo indescifrable para Alice.

Alice sintió una punzada en el corazón.- ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-No ahora.- Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Jasper Hale.- ¿Cuáles son tus novedades?

Alice se quedó intranquila. Tal vez le preocupaba demasiado para tan solo ser un amigo, pero no podía evitarlo, el verlo triste le afectaba sin importar cuanto quisiera ignorarlo.

_¿Problemas de jugar con las citas furtivas? El corazón no sabe de juegos._

-¿Alice?-Jasper la observó intrigado.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Tu hermana, creo que me odia.- Alice sonrió inocente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Jasper negó con la cabeza riendo.

-Tan solo le demostré que mi trabajo es reconocido por sus ídolos, ella es la única que lo odia.-Alice explicó pausadamente.

-Es impulsiva, no creo que lo odie.

-A lo mejor.- Alice habló cantarina.-Es imposible que me odien.

-En eso coincido.- Jasper le guiñó un ojo.

Un molesto timbre interrumpió el momento. Alice buscó en su bolsa al instante.- ¿John? Hola.

Jasper rodó los ojos molesto. Ese muchacho sin razón alguna le provocaba jaqueca.

Observó a Alice parlotear y por un momento quiso arrebatarle el celular, decirle a John que la dejara en paz y plantarle un beso. Exactamente eso quería hacer, en especial besarla, nunca lo había hecho y eso tan solo aumentaba su atracción hacia ella y su tortura al despedirse.

Finalmente colgó y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

_La mentira lastima, la verdad duele, pero la más peligrosa es la duda ya qué esa atormenta._

-¿Qué son?- Jasper tenía la pregunta atorada desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Disculpa?- Alice movió la cabeza confundida.

-¿Tú y John? ¿Qué son?- Jasper al fin lo dejo salir de su boca.

-¿Celoso?-Alice le dio un largo y pausado trago a su café. Le gustaba intrigarlo, que se interesará en ella. No jugaba con él, simplemente no quería perder la química entre los dos.

-Deja de responder con preguntas.- Jasper no quitaba el dedo del renglón, quería saberlo; necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Por qué?-Alice rió suavemente.

Jasper la miro tan intensamente que la hizo derramar algo de café al poner la taza sobre el plato.-Necesito saberlo. La duda me está matando.

-Es algo casual.-Alice no supo dar mejor respuesta ya que ni siquiera ella lo sabía.-Solo salimos.

-¿Y nosotros?

-¿Hay un nosotros?- Alice sintió su corazón acelerarse, su jueguito se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a que exista?-Jasper preguntó serio.

-Demasiadas preguntas.- Alice respondió desviando el tema.- No te olvides de que tienes novia, casi prometida según he escuchado.

-Detalle insignificante.- Jasper habló desinteresado.- Planeó terminar con María cuando llegue.

-¿Vendrá?-Alice poco a poco sintió el remordimiento llenándole el cuerpo.- No, mejor aún, ¿Por qué terminarías con ella?

-Por ti.- Jasper atrapo la mano de Alice entre la suya y depositó un beso en ella.

. . .

_Lo peor que puede pasar en un juego importante es qué no vaya la persona a la que más esperas._

Jane Volturi estaba en los asientos entre la multitud, pero Rosalie Hale no. El plan de ponerla celosa no funcionaba si no estaba presente, y como Emmet no se logro concentrar, el juego no fue lo que esperaban, ganaron, pero más por suerte que por desempeño.

Emmet se colgó su maleta al hombro, hablaría con Rosalie así tuviera que invadir su casa, quería verla y volver a salir con ella sin importarle que Alice se enojará con él.

-¿Emmet a dónde vas? Tu novia te está esperando.- Jay Alford, su amigo, apareció por la puerta bloqueándole la salida.

-A aclarar las cosas con Rosalie.- Emmet habló más decidido de lo que se esperaba.- Y Jane no es mi novia.

-¿Estás consiente de que tiene novio?- Jay lo trató de detener.- Emmet, ella no se interesa en ti y Jane sí.

-No me interesa Jane.- Emmet negó con la cabeza.- Y algo anda mal en su relación para que no haya venido a las semifinales.

Jay lo miro desaprobatoriamente.- ¿Estás seguro? No creo que a Jane le agrade la idea.

-Si tanto te gusta Jane invítala a salir tú.- Emmet fue algo grosero, pero tenía prisa de salir de ahí.-Te veo luego.

_La había extrañado, se lo negó y ahora el impulso de verla era más grande que nunca. Había visto millones de ojos azules, pero ningunos se parecían siquiera, a su punto de vista, a los de ella._

Emmet manejo desde el estadio hasta el Upper East Side de Manhattan. No paró en ningún momento a pesar de llevarse al menos dos horas entre el tráfico.

Llegó y frenó su deportivo en seco. ¡Genial! Lo de meterse como un delincuente lo tentaba, pero al menos intentaría llamar a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando una vibración en su bolsillo lo detuvo. Alice, le estaba hablando.- ¿Sí?

-¡Felicidades! Están en las finales.- La voz del duendecito en verdad sonaba emocionada.

-Luego hablamos.- Emmet le colgó por una sola razón: No quería que el remordimiento por traicionar a su hermanita lo invadiera.

Tocó el timbre de una buena vez.

Espero pero nadie contestaba.

Sabía que ir era una estupidez, Rosalie ni siquiera estaba… Emmet se giró sobre sus talones, enfadado con él por haber sido tan inocente al pensar que podían hablar.

-¡¿Tú?- Rosalie salió con una zapatilla en la mano y el cabello a medio arreglar.

-Rose.- Emmet se dio la vuelta instantáneamente.

-Felicidades por el juego.- Rosalie le dedico una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba confundida.

-No debió alegrarte mucho que tu noviecito perdiera.- Emmet la observó detenidamente, quería hacerla rabiar tanto como él lo estuvo cuando no se apareció.

_Mentir confunde al enemigo, pero si el también miente todo acaba en tragedias y malentendidos._

-Me dan igual los deportes.- Rosalie fingió desinterés, pero por dentro sabía que no había mentira más grande, era una dama pero le gustaban los deportes y los carros.- Tú debiste celebrar con Volturi.

-No te imaginas cuánto.- Emmet sonrió lascivamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rosalie se enfado, que supiera por los medios que salía con esa niña delicada no era igual a que se lo restregarán en la cara.- Deberías estar ocupado.

-Lo estoy.- Emmet habló con arrogancia.- Quería asegurarme de que alguien consolará a King.

-Eso.- Rose se tensó irritada.- No es de tu incumbencia.

-Soy una buena persona.

-Eres un idiota.- Rosalie lo recorrió con la mirada.

-Tal vez deberían volver a salir en público para que todo el país se entere.- Emmet se cruzó de brazos.- Eres experta en escándalos.

Rosalie sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas, ese hombre sabía como escandalizarla.- Tú, por en contrario deberías admitir tu relación con Volturi y no esconderte. Acaso ¿es una aventura más?

-¿Te interesa?-Emmet le sonrió descarado.

-En absoluto,- Rosalie le dedico una sonrisa coqueta.- Aunque te gustaría que me interesará.

Emmet rió.-No me interesas, Hale.

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?- Rosalie sonrió triunfante.- A tu novia no le gustaría saber que estás aquí.

-Ni a tu novio.-Emmet habló sugerente.

-Me mandó sola,- Rosalie se encogió de hombros.- deberías saberlo.

-Lo sé.- Emmet sintió algo de nerviosismo.- Me voy.

-No te corrí en ningún momento.- Rosalie lo observó interesada. Le gustaba y no podía negárselo.

La conciencia de Emmet le gritaba 'No confíes' pero sus hormonas hacían demasiado ruido como para que las escuchará.- ¿No te importa lo que dirá, King?

Rosalie rió pero no contesto. Se dedico a observarlo y después se movió de la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Hale?- Emmet entro y cerró tras él, colocando a Rosalie entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

_Cuando las palabras no pueden expresar lo que queremos decir los labios deben usarse de otra manera…_

Para sorpresa de Emmet ella fue quién tomo las riendas de la situación y lo besó.

Fue un besó poco delicado, lento y rápido a la vez, profundo, expresando con caricias lo mucho que se habían extrañado, admitiendo lo que su orgullo no permitía decir.

Emmet respondió al momento y sin pensar en las consecuencias, la acomodó en su cuerpo para comodidad de ambos y se dejaron llevar. El beso, como todo, tenía que terminar en algún momento.

-Por cierto.- Emmet la abrazó y la retuvo a su lado.- Jane no es mi novia.

Rosalie sonrió feliz, sabiendo que por la posición no lo notaría.- Royce es demasiado idiota para ser mi tipo, pero tu eres demasiado crédulo al creer en los chismes.

-Te extrañe.- Emmet se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder impedirlo.

_Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, pero lo inesperado era lo mejor._

Rosalie se abrazó a él a un más fuerte.- Yo también.

. . .

**¡HOLA, HOLA! (:**

**PEDONENME POR LA TARDANZA.**

**Les deje un capitulo más romántico, acéptenlo. **

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado como se arreglaron algunas cosas y como se empeoraron algunas otras. Nos leemos.**

**JUST ****CLICK**** GO!**

**V**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

- Jasper: 26 - Edward: 25

- Emmet, Rosalie: 24 - Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo catorce: Entre confusiones y apariencias**

_Una chaqueta de piel, unos tacones y unos lentes negros...María había llegado y no era precisamente para facilitarle la vida a su novio._

La estación de trenes de Nueva York estaba llena de gente. Celular y portafolio en mano de algunos mientras había otros con nada más que una guitarra y unos lentes de sol hippies.

_Ciudad de contrastes, ciudad de drama, ciudad que nunca duerme: Eso es Nueva York._

-Al fin.- La voz de María observo el bullicio algo fastidiada y suspiro con alivio al encontrar la salida y montarse en un taxi. Levanto su celular y atino a encontrar el apellido que, según ella, pronto portaría.

Marco al menos tres veces, pero para su desgracia nadie contesto a su llamado.

Por esa razón precisamente estaba preocupada, Jasper estaba distante, seco…más de lo normal y eso la molestaba. Venía, no por extrañarlo, si no porque la idea de que Rosalie Hale arruinará su sueño de tener el mundo a sus pies tenía que parar.

-¿Su destino señorita?- El taxista la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-A la residencia Hale, en Manhattan.- María le proporciono un papel con los datos.- En el menor tiempo posible. Mi prometido me espera.

María, entre otras manías, sabía mentir y manipular sin ser descubierta. Fingía una vida de ensueño, provenía de una familia de abolengo a la cuál las jugarretas de la vida le arrebataron la fortuna. Desde entonces manipulaba a cualquiera que sospechara de la realidad. Pero no todos caían en su trampa, Rosalie Hale, por ejemplo tenía acceso a datos de su vida privada que ella ni siquiera imaginaba.

_Cuidado cuando quieras sorprender a un Hale, porque tú puedes ser la sorprendida._

. . . .

_Faldas escocesas, bolsas carísimas que hacían la labor de mochilas escolares, diademas de todos los tamaños, estilos y colores posibles, corbatas y mocasines italianos. Sí, este era el nuevo entorno de un muchacho genio con descendencia sencilla._

Un grupo de adolescentes millonarias lo observaban desde las escaleras mientras esperaba que Jacob le recogiera. Seth era toda una novedad en ese colegio: Tranquilo, sereno y no tenía vicios. Definitivamente algo a lo que ninguna de esas muchachitas estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?- Una joven con sonrisa perfecta, ojos azules y una cabellera rubia hasta el codo se le acerco.

-Vendrán por mí en cualquier minuto.- Seth se rascó la cabeza. Los hombres lo trataban peor que mal y resultaba que las mujeres eran amigables. Y bueno no tenía ningún problema porque todas eran guapas, y ella, incluso más que el resto. Amanda Sparks era casi una celebridad en Nueva York.

-Y… ¿dónde vives?- La sonrisa no se eliminaba de sus labios al observar de reojo a sus amigas chismeando.

-¿Disculpa?- Seth enarcó una ceja. Tal vez era demasiado amigable como para no sospechar.

-¿En que parte del Upper East vives?- La sonrisa de la rubia se convirtió en una mueca de confusión.

-¡Oh! No vivo en el Upper East Side.- Seth sonrió.- Vivo en Brooklyn.

-¿Brooklyn?- Y la mueca de confusión pasó de manera instantánea a una de desilusión.

-Exacto.- Seth hizo una mueca de satisfacción.- ¿Por qué?

-Nada en especial.- Un suspiro y el timbre de un celular.- Debo tomar la llamaba, adiós Ed.

-Seth.- Y la felicidad momentánea se fue tan súbitamente como llego. – De hecho es Seth.

Estar en una escuela así, cuando tus padres no derrochan dinero por todo Europa no era muy fácil y mucho menos para un adolescente promedio.

-Miss Sparks.- Seth a lo lejos observaba a Amanda subirse a una larga limosina negra. Reía de algo en el celular y le guiño un ojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Se nota que eres nuevo.- Una voz sarcástica habló a su costado.- Sparks ya tiene marido. Creo que está en tu salón, se llama Barhtolome Jhonson.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Bree.- Le extendió la mano y la agito con naturalidad.

-Bree ¿qué?- Seth tomó su mano a modo de saludo.

-Solo Bree.- La chica sonrió.

_Los apellidos marcan a una persona y sobretodo deforman el trato que los demás te dan. Bree Strogoff, era millonaria…multimillonaria, pero más que eso era una idealista del amor verdadero y pensaba que lo había encontrado._

Seth la observó con detenimiento. Si bien no era tan perfecta como Amanda, era mucho más real y, estaba mucho menos desarrollada en todos los sentidos. Tenía el uniforme como se debía, el cabello negro y algo quebrado se encontraba por debajo de los codos y la tez muy blanca.

-¿Vendrán por ti?- Seth sabía que con la puntualidad de Jacob ofrecerse a llevarla no era una muy buena idea pero no tenía idea de que otra cosa podía hablar.

-Mi padrino, Edward, aunque parece que lo olvido.-Bree hizo una mueca.- Pero no voy a mi casa sino a unas tontas clases.

-No vayas.- Seth se dio por vencido y arrojo la mochila al piso.

-Debo de ir.- Bree suspiró con aburrimiento.- El sábado es mi Cotillón, y seguramente terminarán asignándome a alguien que baile fatal porque como no tengo pareja terminaré con algún perdedor. Así que al menos yo debo bailar bien para evitar un mayor ridículo social.

-Ya es bastante ridículo usar un vestido y bailar como si estuviésemos en otra época.- Seth hizo una mueca chistosa con la cara.

-Díselo a mi madre.-Bree bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué tan difícil es ese idiota baile?- Seth clavó su mirada en una confundida Bree.- Tú sabes, probablemente no tenga nada mejor que hacer el sábado y burlarme un poco de los feos vestidos que usarán no me haría mal.

-Probablemente.- Bree le sonrió con ternura.- Solo espero que no bailes muy mal.

-Tengo mis movimientos.- Seth le guiño un ojo.

-¿Seguro?- Bree se ruborizó un poco.- Ir conmigo no es…digo, no tengo la mejor reputación en la escuela. Estoy hasta el fondo de la escala social y…

-Desafortunadamente para ti, ya me invitaste.- Seth se inclinó, tomó la mano de Bree y la besó como si estuviesen a punto de comenzar un bailar.

-Gracias…-Bree se pauso a sí misma al no saber el nombre de su futura pareja.

-Seth. Solo Seth.- Seth rió.- Creo que nos olvidaron.

-El estudio no esta muy lejos.- Bree tomó aire. Era demasiado tímida como para hablar con tanta fluidez con un chico.- Podríamos ir juntos.

-¿En que calle está?- Seth inquirió.

Bree hizo una mueca.- En la quinta.

-Debemos tomar el subway.

-Estás demente.- Bree se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Miedo?- Seth soltó una carcajada.- Espera… ¿nunca has tomado el subway? Oh, veo que eres otra típica niña consentida.

-Ahm.- Bree frunció los labios. -Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces vamos.- Seth la retó y extendió su mano para que Bree la tomará.

-Vamos.- Bree tomó la mano más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba.

. . . .

_Las declaraciones severas siempre causan incomodidad y confusión. Es algo perfectamente natural. Pero si la persona que te provoca sentimientos encontrados te dice: Asesine a alguien. Pues simplemente logra enredarte más._

Edward iba de un lado a otro en el elevador del departamento de su hermano. Emmet siempre sabía que hacer cuando de trataba de mujeres.

Recontaba todo lo que había sucedido: Bella no tenía un hijo, Bella le coqueteó un poco y Bella le confesó que era una asesina. La última parte era lo que le estaba martillando la cabeza de a poco, como si se tratase de una tortura de la Inquisición en la que te perforan el cráneo gota tras gota.

Tocó tres veces y a la cuarta le abrieron, pero ver a Rosalie Hale con nada más que la camisa de su hermano encima no era lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Edward?- Emmet hizo una mueca de tremenda confusión.

Edward por su parte hizo una mueca de asco al ver que tan solo tenía puestos unos bóxers.- Buenas tardes.

-Yo los dejo.- Rosalie se giró y le hizo una mueca de reproche a Emmet para después irse algo contrariada.

-¿Podrías vestirte? Es algo importante.- Edward se paró en el umbral con la mirada severa posada sobre su hermano menor.

-Claro.- Emmet carraspeó algo mareado pero no se movió.

Edward entro al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí con una lentitud más allá de la necesaria.

-¿Y bien?- Emmet lo observó de arriba abajo sin saber porque demonios estaba ahí.- ¿Alguien esta herido? ¿En el hospital? ¡¿Alguien murió?

-Con un demonio.- Edward levantó un poco la voz.- ¡Vístete!

-Lo siento.- Emmet se rasco la cabeza.- Vuelvo en un minuto.

_Encontrar que la peor enemiga de tu hermana duerme con tu hermano te pone en una fuerte y compleja encrucijada ya que les debes lealtad a los dos._

Edward se dejo caer con pesadez en el lujoso sillón de piel del departamento de su hermano.

La plática se desviaría un poco del tema a retomar las clausulas de: Somos hermanos mayores de Alice, debemos cuidarla, protegerla, partirle la cara a cualquier imbécil que se le acerque con malas intenciones o le rompa el corazón y… ¡Ah! No olvides que no deberías tener sexo con la mujer que la humillo internacionalmente en una revista.

-¿Edward?- Emmet apareció en la sala con un pantalón deportivo negro encima y una camisa blanca. Llevaba dos cervezas en la mano y se le notaba algo nervioso.

-Debería preguntarte eso.- Edward gruño por lo bajo. Tampoco quería que Rosalie se enterara de que su familia la detestaba. Aunque si era tan lista como el mundo decía, al menos debería imaginarlo.

-Yo…-Emmet se mojó los labios.- Te explicaré después.- Le extendió la cerveza y se sentó en el sillón frente a su hermano.

-Más te vale tener una explicación muy razonable.- Edward se cruzó de brazos de modo amenazante.- Por cierto, ¡la rubia está buenísima! no entra en explicación razonable.

Emmet rió.- ¿Estoy enamorado cuenta?

-Eres un imbécil.- Edward rodó los ojos.- Olvide especificar: Real y razonable. No me tomes el pelo Emmet, se quién eres.

-Muy bien.- Emmet tomó aire.- Real y razonablemente estoy enamorado.

Edward lo observó fijamente y poco a poco calló en la cuenta de que su hermano no le estaba tomando el pelo.

La miradita de felicidad que tenía no era producto de algo de una noche, o de una novia informal y cualquiera, no; su mirada estaba expresiva y llena de algo que hasta ese instante el desconocía. Por un instante sintió algo de envidia.

-Enamorado.- Edward repitió tranquilamente.

-Supongo.- Emmet sonrió.- Uno nunca puede estar seguro cuando se habla de mujeres. Pero Rosalie es especial.

Edward enarcó una ceja.- Y, si no es indiscreción ¿porqué elegiste a la mujer que tu hermanita odia más en todo este planeta?

-Cosas de la vida.- Emmet le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. No podía entrar en detalles sabiendo que Rosalie podría escuchar algo de la conversación.

Contarle que todo había empezado como un juego humillaría a Rosalie enormemente y si bien, se enteraría por él, quería hacerlo de otra manera. No por una plática con su hermano mayor.

La mirada verde de Edward seguía dura hacia Emmet.

-Dame una oportunidad y te explico todo.- Emmet sonrió algo forzado.

-Muy bien.- Edward tomo su cerveza y bebió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Emmet lo miraba curioso.- Tienes una cara fatal.

-Una persona no esta preparada para lo que vi.- Edward se excusó.

-¿Me convences a mí o a ti?- Emmet frunció los labios.- En serio, ¿qué sucede contigo?

-Bella sucede.- Edward respiro profundamente.

-Es linda, es amiga de Alice, no le eres indiferente y es algo torpe pero graciosa.- Emmet lo observó fijamente.- ¿El problema es ella o Tanya?

-Bella.- Edward repitió.

-¿Qué demonios?- Emmet hizo una mueca de confusión.- Explícate.

-Dormí con ella.- Edward declaró.

-Oh.- Emmet resulto impresionado. El serio de su hermano resultaba no ser tan serio después de todo.

-Y…

-¿Hay más?- Emmet soltó una carcajada.

_La verdad duele, la verdad marea, la verdad confunde y sobretodo cuando se dice de manera clara y fuerte, la verdad se vuelve una dura y pesada realidad que ya no se puede negar._

-Y después pensé que tenía una hija pero era hija de su asistente, coqueteamos y me dijo que asesino a alguien.-Edward termino su oración y cerró los ojos. El dolor de cabeza se había intensificado.

-¿Entendí bien?- Emmet de un momento a otro se tornó serio.- ¿Asesino?

-Sí.- Edward lo observó buscando una respuesta.

-Puede que sea metafórico, tal vez le rompió el corazón a su ex y no quiere nada.- Emmet inclino un poco la cabeza.- O el hecho de que tú y tu novia salen en el New York Times al menos tres veces al mes influyó un poco y se siente inferior a Tanya.- Finalmente su expresión se relajo un poco más.- O es una verdadera asesina, con armas terroristas en su casa y víctimas en el sótano. Lo cuál no tiene mucha lógica que digamos.- Emmet sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

-No es metafórico.- Edward habló despacio. Recordando segundo tras segundo de cuando Bella le dijo _'Asesine a alguien'_.- Le pregunte porque Alice era tan protectora con ella, qué escondía y de pronto me soltó eso. Sus ojos se hincharon, estaba a punto de llorar de eso estoy seguro.

-Es complicado.- Emmet bebió cerveza.- ¿No habrás escuchado mal?

-Edward, ¿te quedarás a cenar?- Rosalie apareció en la cocina muy bien arreglada.

Emmet se giro y le sonrió.- ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste ropa?

-Es tuya.- Rosalie se sentó en la barra de la cocina. Y le sonrió coquetamente.- Trabajo en una revista de modas ¿recuerdas? Me las se arreglar.

Edward se quedó callado. No porque no hubiese escuchado a Rosalie, o porque no le agradará mucho, si no porque su cabeza seguía ardiendo igual o peor que cuando había llegado al departamento de su hermano.

-Muy bien.- Rosalie se bajo de la barra de un salto y se encamino hacia Edward.- Se que no te agrado y por todo lo que has hecho pasar a Tanya tampoco me agradas, pero voy a salir con tu hermano así que podrías hacer el favor de al menos contestarme lo que te pregunte.

Emmet sonrió. Ese carácter, esa forma de caminar, incluso la forma de reprocharle algo a Edwrad, eso lo había enamorado de ella pero el problema era explicarle eso a su hermano.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Qué le he hecho a Tanya?

Emmet rodó los ojos. El tono, la cara y la mirada de superioridad de Edward habían regresado, el pianista arrogante que a veces ni el mismo soportaba estaba frente a él.

-Dejarla plantada, no contestarle, humillarla…La pasa muy mal.- Rosalie enumero el montón de exageraciones que su mejor amiga le había contado.-Sin contar las veces que has querido terminar con ella.

-Soy el medio de Tanya de tener fama, ella es el medio de que no me hostiguen los periodistas cada que salgo con una amiga. Ella lo sabe.- Edward la miro retadoramente.- Entre ella y yo no hay nada más que un contrato no firmado.

-Eres un insensible.- Rosalie apretó los labios enojada.- Y ella no sabe de tu estúpido contrato imaginario, Edward.

-Te informó que es el mismo contrato que tenías con King y todos los novios que se te han conocido Hale.- Edward se levanto del sillón. Observó fijamente a Emmet.- Y de verdad deseo que seas la excepción porque es bien sabido que su madre salió con modelos, empresarios, periodistas y más cuando salía con su padre.

_Dicen que las palabras pueden ser cuchillos que hacen heridas profundas, pero también pueden ser dagas que perforan una herida ya abierta._

Edward sintió la fría mano de Rosalie sobre su mejilla.

-Me voy de aquí.- Edward hizo a un lado a Rosalie.

Emmet estaba ya de pie en medio de la escena y no podía ponerse de lado de su hermano con los ojos de Rosalie húmedos, pero tampoco sabía porque ella, tan fuerte e insensible ante los ojos del mundo, estaba llorando.

Para cuando reaccionó Edward ya estaba en la puerta.- ¡Alice!

-No le diré nada.- Edward regresó la mirada aún más molesto. Emmet estaba traicionando a Alice por esa clase de escoria.

-No.- Emmet estaba algo pasamado por todo lo sucedido.- Quiero decir, si le preguntaste a Bella por Alice y reacciono así, ella debe saber algo.

Edward salió y azotó la puerta. Pero a pesar de todo, su hermano tenía razón.

. . . .

_Negocios: La bolsa sube la bolsa baja, las monedas se devalúan, las acciones incrementan. Números, dinero, pero sobretodo estrés._

Jasper Hale se encontraba en su despacho haciendo llamadas, recibiendo empresarios e incrementando un dinero en el que ni siquiera el tenía interés. Pero lo habían educado para estar precisamente así.

Su celular se encontraba en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro colgado en el perchero de la esquina, con al menos doce llamadas perdidas de María, ocho mensajes de la misma, un mensaje de Rosalie y llamadas de otras personas.

Pero no tenía tiempo, a menos que se tratase de Alice quién le hablaba directamente a la oficina.

La línea de su asistente sonó. Jasper levanto el auricular visiblemente cansado.- Dime Emily.

-El señor Albert Hawk lo busca. ¿Quiere tomar la llamada?

-Está bien.- Jasper se sorprendió un poco. Era un viejo amigo que incluso había salido con Rose hace ya algunos años.

-¿Albert?- Jasper se dejo caer en su asiento.

-Jasper, perdón por molestarte pero no logro localizar a tu hermana.- Albert hablaba algo apresurado.

-No hay problema.- Jasper hizo una pequeña pausa y habló en un tonito sugestivo.- Así que aún frecuentas a Rosalie.

-No de esa manera.-Albert rió en la línea.- Resulta que está muy interesada en la cuenta que compartes con María y me pidió que la mantuviera informada, como bien ya sabes.

'_Sí, claro que sabía'._ Jasper rodó los ojos ante las artimañas de su hermana menor. –Sí, estaba enterado. ¿Qué sucede?

-Resulta que María movió su residencia a, pues, la casa de tus padres.- Albert habló algo nervioso.- Y tan solo quería informarle a Rose que fue hace exactamente veinticuatro horas y ya dio la confirmación.

-¿Hizo qué?- Jasper sintió que le habían echado agua fría encima.

-Movió su residencia en la información del banco.- Albert se escuchaba nervioso.- La confirmación de cambio salió de la línea de tu casa hace veinte minutos de la misma María.

-O sea que María esta en mi casa.- Jasper trago saliva.

-Al parecer sí.- Albert confirmo.

-Gracias, Albert.- Jasper trato de sonar más tranquilo de lo que en realidad estaba.- Yo le aviso a Rosalie. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Jasper.- Albert sonaba algo ansioso.- Según tengo informado María también reviso las clausulas para un matrimonio mancomunado.

-Tengo que irme.- Jasper se levanto de un salto. María había llegado demasiado lejos. Sí estaban casi comprometidos pero aún no estaban casados.

_Matrimonio no era uno de los planes de Jasper Hale por el momento y se iba a encargar de que la agenda de María se enterara de eso._

Salió de su despacho con el abrigo a medio abrochar.

-Emily, surgió una emergencia y tengo que salir.- Jasper palmeo el bolsillo de su abrigo y se encontró con las llamadas de María. Era un hecho, estaba en Nueva York.

-Muy bien, señor Hale.- Emily tomo su agenda.- Moveré la junta de consejo de hoy y ¿cancelo su cena con el embajador francés?

-Por favor.- Jasper sonrió.- Y gracias.

Cinco minutos después estaba en la parte trasera de su lujosa camioneta negra con el chofer lidiando con el tráfico.

No sabía porque pero lo único que quería escuchar era la voz de Alice. Le llamó y lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue su voz grabada en la contestadora: '_Es Alice Cullen, sabes que hacer'_

-Necesito hablar contigo. Te quiero.- Jasper cerró su celular y sonrió. Tal vez era tiempo de hacer algo estúpido ante la sociedad y ser feliz con su estupidez.

Su estupidez era dejar a una mujer educada con una fortuna palpable, un futuro prometedor, que muy seguramente sería una buena madre y a su padre le agradaba. Dejarla por una diseñadora menor con un futuro incierto, que tal vez no quería tener hijos por su trabajo, que su padre odiaría al igual que su hermana…Pero su vida era una farsa y lo único cierto es que lo que sentía por Alice era más fuerte que lo que sentía por María.

¿La prueba? Se había acostado con María un montón de veces y a Alice no la había besado una sola vez y por alguna desconocida razón quería estar con Alice.

Aunque le llevará tres años, ella fuera más infantil, más alocada, más atrevida, más caprichosa, más extravagante, más lenta, menos propia, menos decente, menos centrada y menos adecuada para él. A pesar de eso y mil contradicciones más, quería estar con Alice.

Ahora tan solo tenía dos problemas: Que María aceptará terminar y que Alice aceptará estar con él a pesar de todo.

. . . .

**Feliz 2011 a todos.**

**Recuerden que son hermosos justo como son y no tienen que llenar las expectativas de nadie más que de ustedes. Valen muchísimo más de lo que algunas veces pueden o quieren ver. Y acerca de los propósitos, simplemente propónganse no dejar que nada ni nadie les quite la sonrisa de la cara.**

**Perdónenme los meses sin actualizar y saben que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos. Los quiero, Mariana.**

**GO**

**GO **

**GO**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

- Jasper: 26 - Edward: 25

- Emmet, Rosalie: 24 - Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo quince: Sorpresas inesperadas.**

_Lágrimas, sollozos, tristes recuerdos y mil dolores más son soportables siempre que tienes a tu lado a alguien que te diga que todo está bien._

Tras la salida de Edward de su departamento, Emmet se había quedado con Rosalie entre sus brazos. Fue demasiado como para que lo entendiese pero su cuerpo reacciono e hizo lo único que podía hacer: Abrazarla. Pero a pesar de eso ella no dejaba de llorar.

Edward realmente era un imbécil por haber insultado a su madre, pero siendo ella como era, se imaginaba que simplemente lo ignoraría o se enfadaría. No que lloraría como loca.

-Rose, tranquilízate.- Emmet la sentó en sus piernas y la acuno.- Edward no sabe ni siquiera lo que dice. Esta enfadado, confundido y es un idiota.

Rosalie levanto su mirada y reacciono. Su cerebro simplemente detecto peligro y ella se levanto como si su cuerpo tuviese un resorte.

-Me tengo que ir.- Su voz estaba quebrada y soltó un fuerte sollozo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Emmet se levanto a la par de ella visiblemente confundido por la reacción de Rose. La siguió hasta su habitación y espero en el umbral de la puerta a ver como recogía sus pertenencias.

Rose no decía una sola palabra y buscaba como loca su abrigo. Necesitaba irse. Necesitaba aire.

A penas vio en la esquina de la recamara su preciado abrigo lo levanto y se dispuso a salir. Pero ella no se esperaba que en la puerta dos fuertes brazos la abrazarían y se lo impedirían.

-Emmet tengo trabajo que hacer. Podemos salir mañana.- Rose ya estaba recompuesta y habló con más certeza de la que en realidad sentía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Emmet no la soltaba y buscaba sus ojos casi desesperado por algo de respuestas.

-Tengo trabajo pendiente.- Rose se trataba de liberar de su abrazo lo más cálidamente posible, pero él no le estaba dando mucho apoyo.

-No quiero preguntarlo de nuevo.- Emmet la levanto unos centímetros del piso y la guío hasta su cama para sentarla. Una vez que la tuvo en esa posición la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- Rose le desvió la mirada.- Me sentí ofendida. Es todo.

Emmet sonrió sarcásticamente.- Sí, claro.

Rose le devolvió una sonrisa.- No quiero hablarlo.

-Por la forma en que lloraste,- Emmet la observo directamente a los ojos y tomó su barbilla para que ella hiciera lo mismo.- creo que deberías hacerlo.

_Si quieres evadir un tema puedes irte o simplemente cambiar el tema indeseable._

Rosalie solo atino a bajar su rostro, acercarse y besarlo. Emmet no se esperaba esa reacción pero respondió al beso y se levanto para poder estar más cómodos. Pero, por más que lo estuviera disfrutando Emmet sabía que en algún momento debía parar y se alejo de ella. Debía de hablar no de besarlo.

-Emmet.- Rosalie se levanto de la cama junto con él. Su tono de voz era un reclamo por el beso interrumpido.

-Yo, tú…- Emmet no podía hablar muy bien con Rosalie abrazándose a su espalda y removiendo lentamente su camisa.-Hablemos. Por favor.

-Después.- Rosalie ya estaba besando su cuello. Despacio y seductoramente, quería a toda costa que Emmet logrará olvidar esa estúpida plática.

De un momento a otro Emmet olvido el mundo y comenzó a responder desabotonando su propia camisa del cuerpo de Rosalie. Terminando lo que ella había comenzado se encontró con sus labios y beso meticulosamente, primero el labio inferior, mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo y después la beso como solo el podía y sabía hacerlo. Poco a poco fue bajando a su barbilla, subió nuevamente y besó el lóbulo de su oreja. La acerco más a su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza y delicadeza de la cintura. Despacio y rápido. El mismo ritmo de la noche anterior. Poco a poco bajo sus labios y beso en lugares más íntimos. Y al menos por ese momento lo único que escuchaba de los labios de Rosalie era su nombre.

No olvido que tenía que hablar con ella, pero sabía que muchas cosas salen solas si el momento se busca meticulosamente y no se presiona.

. . . .

_Zapatos, maquillaje, conjuntos de vestuario, accesorios, fotógrafos, futuras impresiones…Simplemente se puede tratar de una sesión fotográfica._

-Te dije que eligieras la locación con tiempo, Alice.- Bella observaba a Alice pasar una tras otra las fotografías para las locaciones de la sesión fotográfica que tomaría lugar el día de mañana.

-Lo olvide.- Alice sintió algo de remordimiento en el pecho, pero tampoco podía decirle a Bella que había pasado tiempo viendo a un hombre casi comprometido y se había olvidado de sus responsabilidades.

-Aquí está el resultado.- Bella sonrió.- Tan solo elige un lugar.

-Unos son muy falsos, otros demasiado naturales, algunos no tienen nada que ver con mi colección.-Alice se masajeo la sien de la misma forma que lo hacía Edward.- No es tan sencillo. Es arte.

-Muy bien.- Bella tomó aire.

¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de pensar en Edward? Tal vez por el simple y sencillo hecho de que pasaban las horas y él no daba señales de reaccionar ante lo que le había declarado.

-¿Sucede algo, Bella?- Alice se detuvo en las fotografías que tenía por delante.- Estás más distraída de lo normal.

-Números de la empresa.- Bella sonrió.- No tiene mucha importancia.

-Hay algo más.- Alice la observo con detenimiento.

-Son cosas tuyas, Alice.- Bella bajo la mirada a un folder que tenía en la mano.

-Si, claro.- Alice rodó los ojos.- ¿Tendrá que ver con el idiota de mi hermano? Tal vez tu desliz esa noche fue algo más que un desliz.

-Tu hermano tiene novia.- Bella apretó los labios molesta.- Y deja de recordármelo ¿quieres?

-Él también esta intranquilo.- Alice habló como si se tratase del clima, despreocupada e indiferente.

-¿Sí?- Bella trago saliva. Claro, era perfectamente natural que después de decirle que había matado a alguien estuviese intranquilo.- ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde esa noche.- Alice enarcó una ceja.- ¿Por qué te preocupa de repente?

-Alice, enfócate en tu trabajo.- Bella soltó el aire que tenía en el pecho.- Entiende que fue un gran, gran error a causa del alcohol.

Alice asintió pero eso no significaba que dejaría ahí la plática. Lo único que podía pasar es que su hermano terminará con Tanya, lo cuál le sería agradecido por toda la familia.

-Sí así lo quieres.- Alice habló como una niña berrinchuda.- Pero se que sueñas con mi hermano sin ropa.

Bella se ruborizo.- Eres una entrometida, Alice Cullen. Y no sueño con nadie con o sin ropa.

-Convéncete, Bella.- Alice rió cantarinamente.

-Deberías aprender que cuando una persona tiene un compromiso con otra eso se respeta.- Bella observó la esquina del escritorio de su amiga y se encontró con una leyenda en su celular que decía _'Jasper Hale'_.- Y tienes un mensaje de Jasper Hale.

Alice palideció de repente. Nadie, ni siquiera Bella sabía que ocasionalmente se veía con Jasper y coqueteaba con él a sabiendas de su extremadamente conocido noviazgo. No sabía si las últimas palabras de su amiga eran una forma sutil de que sabía algo más o era una simple casualidad. Tampoco sabía si era un reclamo por lo que hacía y solo pudo fingir que no sabía de que le estaba hablando.

-¿Disculpa?- Alice la miro.

-Un mensaje de Jasper Hale. En tu celular.- Bella señalo el aparato y rodo los ojos molesta.- Cuando termines con las locaciones avísame por favor.

-Sí, claro.- Alice respiraba pausadamente y a penas salió Bella se abalanzó sobre el escritorio.

'_Necesito hablar contigo. Te quiero.'_

Cinco palabras significaron mucho para ella, en especial las últimas dos. Pero se temía que Jasper le estuviese gustando más allá de los límites de la coquetería, estaba sintiendo algo y eso no era conveniente porque el camino de decir a hacer es largo, y si Jasper no dejaba a María el único afectado ahí sería su corazón junto con sus absurdos sentimientos.

Siempre confío en el destino pero cuando se trataba de Jasper, no sabía si estaban destinados o si él simplemente se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de ella.

Además él podía hacerle lo mismo que Emmet planeaba hacerle a Rose: Vengar el orgullo de la familia.

Rose se metía con ella, Emmet la enamoraba y la dejaba.

Alice se metía con Rose, Jasper hacía lo mismo. Suena ¿Lógico?

Pero lo que no era lógico era que Alice quisiera besarlo y que su corazón aumentara su ritmo cardiaco cada vez que lo veía.

_Lógica, lógica, lógica. ¿Qué es lo malo de ella? Muchas veces lo obvio no es simple y lo simple casi siempre es lógico._

. . . .

_Pienso que es curioso como el mismo trayecto puede durar una eternidad o un instante dependiendo del ánimo con el que se le transite._

Edward iba manejando como histérico hacia la oficina de su hermana menor. Tenía ansia por llegar y obtener respuestas acerca de Bella pero al mismo tiempo no quería llegar y encarar algo que muy seguramente cambiaría la percepción que tenía de ella. Su cabeza era un rompecabezas de mil piezas que no sabía como encajar.

La vibración del celular en su bolsillo lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Sí?- Edward contestó algo seco.

-¿Llegarás a comer con Bree? ¿O ya comieron? No quiero que la mates de hambre, de por sí esta demasiado delgada.- Esme hablaba entre preocupada y enojada porque Edward no se había molestado ni siquiera en llamarla.

-Ya comió.- Edward se mordió la lengua ante la mentira. Entre todos sus asuntos se olvido totalmente de recoger a su pequeña ahijada.-Debo colgarte porque el tráfico está fatal y no quiero un accidente.

-La quiero aquí en una hora.- Esme habló con la misma autoridad maternal que él conocía desde que nació.

-Adiós, mamá.- Edward suspiró.

Muy bien, llevaba al menos tres horas de retraso y el bendito colegio para su fortuna no estaba muy lejos. Le pediría disculpas, la llevaría con su madre y muy probablemente cenaría con Alice si todo salía como lo había planeado.

¿El resultado de todo? Su dolor de cabeza se había convertido en migraña.

En quince minutos, que se le hicieron tres horas, llego al colegio para encontrarse con un escenario vacío. Tuvo una mala corazonada. Dejar a una adolescente millonaria abandonada la debió obligar a salir a una ciudad que no conocía y podrían haberla secuestrado.

Bajo del auto y se acerco al portero del Instituto.- Estoy buscando a Bree Strogoff.

-Curiosamente hace al menos una hora llego un tal señor Black buscando a su sobrino pero en el campus ya no hay ningún alumno.- El portero lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.- Tan solo tengo registro de que a la señorita Strogoff este día no la recogería su chofer y creo haberla vista acompañada del joven Black.

-¡Mierda!-Edward apretó las llaves de su auto ante el nerviosismo.

-¿Intento llamarla?- El portero preguntó.

-No.- Edward tomó su celular algo frenético.- Lo haré, gracias.

No tardo en encontrar el número y llamó rezando interiormente por obtener respuesta. Sonó y sonó pero no contestaron. Lo intento al menos otras cinco veces pero para alterar sus nervios el resultado fue el mismo.

-Justamente ahí está el señor Black.- El portero que observaba atento la situación señalo a un automóvil estándar estacionado unos metros atrás de su Volvo.

¿Black? ¿Black? Por más que Edward trataba de hacer memoria ninguna familia de abolengo de Nueva York portaba ese apellido. Si secuestraban a Bree era totalmente razonable por los millones que su padre tenía en el banco pero secuestrarla a lado de un Black, apellido sin pena ni gloria, no tenía mucho sentido.

-Edward Cullen.- Edward se apresuro a presentarse.- Mi ahijada tampoco aparece.

_Dicen por ahí que las casualidades no existen y Edward se encontraba, sin saberlo, frente a su banco de respuestas acerca de Isabella Swan._

Jacob lo observó de arriba abajo, como asegurándose de que le hablará a él.- Jacob Black. Puedo preguntar, ¿quién es tu sobrina?

-Bree Strogoff.- Edward respondió.

Jacob palideció. Sabía perfectamente que el dueño de al menos tres edificios en Nueva York portaba ese apellido y temía que si algo le sucedía a esa niña y estaba junto a Seth muy seguramente para las autoridades Seth seria un pormenor o peor, el culpable.

-Llamaré a la policía.- Edward comenzó a marcar.

-Deben pasar al menos 72 horas para que los den como desaparecidos.- Jacob explicó.

Edward sonrió sarcástico.- Mi familia tiene, digamos, influencias. Y también la familia de Bree. Espero que tu hijo este con ella y sobretodo que no le haya hecho nada.

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc. __Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Cinco segundos fueron necesarios para que Jacob Black detestará a Edward Cullen._

Y si supiera que su ex novia terminó con él porque la noche anterior estuvo en brazos del mismo arrogante, muy seguramente Edward tendría un ojo morado. O tal vez los dos.

-Y yo espero que mi sobrino no se junte con personas de tu tipo.- Jacob contestó lo más educado que pudo.

-Bree no es cualquier niña a diferencia de tu hijo o sobrino o lo que sea.- Edward era una persona altanera y algo egocéntrico si lo conocían de mala manera. Clavo sus ojos verdes sobre Jacob Black.- Pero, para mi desgracia; si están juntos, que tampoco a mí me hace mucha gracia, eerá más fácil encontrarlos si trabajamos juntos.

. . . .

_Lo malo de las sorpresas que no deseas es que sin importar que hubieses hecho, no estaba en tu poder evitarlas._

Jasper llego a su casa entre molesto, indignado y si, también un poco avergonzado con María.

Molesto por las libertades que se tomada, indignado porque ni siquiera se molestaba en avisarle y finalmente, avergonzado porque inevitablemente tan solo la buscaba para terminar con ella por una muchacha menor y totalmente opuesta a ella.

Haría lo que siempre hacía cuando a un ejecutivo no quería darle información: No entrar en detalles.

-Hijo.- La grave voz de su padre resonó a sus espaldas. Estaba en la sala.

Se giro y se encontró con que no estaba solo. María estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los largos y finos sillones que hace al menos quince años su madre había escogido.

-Jasper.- María se levanto y corrió a su encuentro. Él le dirigió una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Qué sorpresa tan inesperada, María.- Jasper medio la abrazo y beso su mejilla cuando los labios de ella buscaban como destino su boca.

-¡Increíble mujer la que te has conseguido!- Su padre habló a forma de felicitación.- Es parecida a tu madre en muchos aspectos. Podría decir que incluso más que tu hermana.

-¿Te parece?- Jasper habló con sarcasmo.

-Sin duda.- Su padre los invito a sentarse. María lo tomo de la mano y lo encamino.

-Justamente hablábamos del cambio de residencia.- María informo. Jasper abrió la boca sorprendido. Eso era inaceptable, Rosalie se iba a enterar antes que él, su padre lo sabía y el principal afectado era él.

-No comprendo de que me hablas.- Jasper se hizo el desentendido. Se cruzo de brazos y observo tanto a su padre como a su novia de manera fija e incluso molesta. Tanía el ceño fruncido y únicamente esperaba una explicación razonable.

-Tú y María se mudarán a esta casa.- Su padre habló autoritario. Más que una invitación o una sugerencia era una orden directa.

-Y ¿Cómo porque haría algo así padre?- Jasper sonrió algo sarcástico.

-Tienes mis empresas a tu mando.- El señor Hale hablaba lentamente.- No es correcto que vivas en un departamento con la insensata de tu hermana.

-Estamos muy a gusto.- Jasper endureció el rostro y María apretó su mano con falso cariño. Preocupada por la reacción que estaba tomando.

-Estás en edad de casarte, Jasper.- Su padre subió el tono de voz. Para María fue imperceptible pero Jasper no paso por alto el detalle.- Déjate de tonterías. No querrás estar como Rosalie de aquí para allá con un futuro incierto y la peor de las reputaciones gracias a sus escándalos en revistas amarillistas.

_Un hermano siempre vela por su hermana menor, a veces ella lo sabe y otras no. Pero no hay un amor tan protector e inocente como el amor entre hermanos._

-Estamos hablando de tu única hija, padre.- Jasper se soltó de la mano de María y subió considerablemente el tono de su voz.- Te exijo que la respetes. Y también mi decisión de no casarme con María.

-En algún momento lo harás.- Su padre se sereno.- Es mejor no posponer lo inevitable.

-Eso es incierto.- Jasper se levanto.- Y si nos disculpas, María y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

María se levanto y se disculpó con la mirada a quién dentro de algún tiempo pasaría a ser su antiguo suegro.

. . . .

_Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, nuez, bombón, frambuesa, crema…Mil sabores, combinaciones y colores. Eso es una heladería de la zona de la alta sociedad de Nueva York._

-Odio ese estúpido baile.- Confesó Bree. Tenía un helado de crema con chocolate entre las manos.

-Bailas bien.- Seth contestó de manera inteligente.

-No es eso.- Bree suspiró.- Odio todo.

-¿Todo?- Seth se rascó la cabeza.

-Sí, todo.- Bree observó su cono detenidamente viendo los cristales del hielo derretirse poco a poco.

-¿Por qué? Digo tu vida deber ser casi perfecta.- Seth carraspeó.

-Por eso. Odio lo que es perfecto.- Bree lo observó como si fuese obvio.- Por ejemplo a Amanda Sparks, es perfecta.

-Muy arrogante.- Seth se encogió de hombros.- Para mí parece perfecta pero no es perfecta. Nadie es perfecto.

-Eres listo.- Bree sonrió.

-Realista.- Seth le devolvió la sonrisa.- Además tu también podrías parecer perfecta.

-Sí, claro.- Bree soltó una carcajada.- No tengo ni la mitad de la belleza de Amanda. Mi tía Alice ha tratado de arreglarme pero soy un caso perdido.

-Me agrada que no seas, plástica.- Seth la observo fijamente.- Y sí eres bonita.

-Es tu obligación decirlo. Por cortesía.- Bree saboreó su helado algo distante.

-Podría haberme quedado callado.- Seth no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Está bien, si lo había dicho por cortesía. Pero eso lo guío a observarla y descubrió que realmente tenía una belleza especial, diferente a las demás.

-¡Bree!- Alguien la hizo girar y Seth se sonrojó al darse cuenta que se había quedado pasmado viéndola.

-Kevin.- Bree se levanto de la mesa.- Hola.

El muchacho era compañeros de Seth y al menos a su punto de vista, era un niño millonario consentido.

-¿Con qué ya tienes pareja eh?- Kevin Waylon se sentó en la mesa sin ser invitado. Recorrió a Seth con indiferencia y un deje de altanería en la mirada.

-Sí.- Bree se cruzo de brazos.

-Pensé que no irías.- Kevin la miro extrañado.- ¿Por qué te negarías a ir conmigo?

-Es incomodo ir con mi ex, especialmente cuando mi familia piensa que volveremos.- Bree fue más determinante de lo que Seth se hubiese imaginado.- Y no quiero hacerlo.- Bree rodó los ojos.- Si me disculpas tengo que hacer una llamada.- La joven se levanto de la mesa y tomó su bolsa sin volver ni siquiera la mirada.

Seth rió por lo bajo. Kevin se giró y lo encaro.- ¿Y tú eres?

-Jacob Black. Pareja de Bree.- Seth sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

El muchacho se fue indignado, molesto, y por encima de todo lo anterior, ofendido.

Unos minutos después Bree regreso algo ensimismada.

-¿Todo está bien?- Seth fue a su encuentro.

-¿Tú tío se llama Jacob Black?- Bree habló tímidamente.

-Sí, ¿por?- Seth la miro con una visible mueca de confusión.

-La policía nos estaba buscando.- Bree se mordió la lengua.

-¿Policía?- Seth trago saliva.

-Mi padrino es algo…exagerado.- Bree estaba roja por la pena, el miedo al regaño y por lo gracioso de la situación.

-¿Algo?- Seth habló sarcástico.

-Lo siento.- Bree habló casi en un suspiró cuando vio el Volvo de su tío estacionarse frente a la entrada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te _hizo_ algo? ¿Quieres que vayamos con Carlisle para que te revise?- Edward la sostenía por los hombros alterado.

-No.-Bree lo observaba algo asustada.

-¿No qué?- Edward estaba alterado por el susto y algo eufórico por verla.

-No me paso nada. Estoy bien. Y no quiero ir con Carlisle.- Bree lo abrazo como niña pequeña.- Y, eres un paranoico.- Bree rió un poco más calmada.- ¿Por qué llamaste a la policía?

-¿Sabes cuanto pagaríamos si te sucediera algo?- Edward le beso la frente con cariño.- No vuelvas a desaparecerte, por favor Bree.

-No vuelvas a tardarte.- Bree sonrió.- Además Seth me cuido.

-Seth, nos vamos.- Jacob apareció de un momento a otro.

-Alguien está de mal humor.- Seth se acomodo su mochila en el hombro.

-¿La princesita está bien?- Jacob habló con sarcasmo.

-¿Se conocen?-Seth abrió la boca sorprendido.- Y sí, Bree esta bien.

-No te quiero cerca de ella.- Jacob le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.- Nos vamos.

-Pero…-Seth y Bree intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

-Lo mismo va para ti.- Edward le dedico un tono de advertencia a Bree.- No parece una persona decente.

Jacob y Edward se congelaron con la mirada y salieron del lugar sin dar tiempo ni a Seth ni a Bree de siquiera comprender que estaba pasando.

. . . .

Cualquier duda, sugerencia…blah, blah, blah

Just click!

**GO**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

- Jasper: 26 - Edward: 25

- Emmet, Rosalie: 24 - Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo dieciséis: Tabús**

_Se puede hacer entrar en razón a un adulto testarudo con algo de paciencia y buenos argumentos. Pero hacer entrar en razón a un adolescente…Eso, sí es un reto._

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso?- Bree estaba en el Volvo de su padrino con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Estaba molesta, no solo la dejaba abandonada por horas sino que además le prohibía acercarse a Seth.- ¿Por qué me debería de alejar de Seth? ¿Puedo saber?

-No me parece que deberías tener esa clase de amistades, Bree.- Edward resopló.- Y agradece que fui yo quién te encontré y no tu padre.

-Gracias.- Bree masculló entre dientes con sarcasmo.

-Iremos con Alice. ¿De acuerdo?- Edward aferró sus manos al volante. Su dolor de cabeza no soportaría lidiar con una adolescente en pleno berrinche.

-No se que diría mi padre de eso.- Bree se acomodó en el asiento y entrecerró los ojos. Hace unos minutos con Seth se había olvidado de cuanto odiaba su vida; pero gracias a su padrino lo había recordado.

Edward prefirió ignorar su respuesta.

-¿Podrías hablarle a mi madre?- Edward le pidió algo más sereno.- Estaba algo angustiada.

-Tal vez la policía ya habló con ella.- Bree estaba distante con la mirada perdida viendo los automóviles pasar enfrente de la ventanilla.

-Bree, solo hazlo.- Edward contestó con voz seca. Se estaba cansando del asunto.- Por favor.

-Lo haré.- Bree rodó los ojos molesta. Y aclaró.- Por Esme, no por ti.

-Queda claro.- Edward le sonrió algo irónico a Bree.

Bree lo ignoró olímpicamente y se dedico a sacar su celular para hacer la dichosa llamada. Después de darse cuenta que Esme no tenía idea del incidente tan solo sonrió. Colgó y giró la mirada a Edward.

-Padrino.- Bree lo miraba detalladamente.

-¿Sí?- Edward le presto atención al percibir su tono de voz.

-Iré con Seth Black a mi Cotillón.- Bree sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.- Y, me ayudarás a convencer a mi papá.

-Ya lo creo.-Edward rió burlesco y redirigió su mirada al frente.

-No he terminado.- Bree sonrió un poco.- O le diré a Esme que me abandonaste en el colegio y tuviste que llamar a la policía.

Edward frenó ante la luz roja. Después se volteó al asiento del copiloto y la observo detenidamente, tratando en vano de intimidarla.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- Edward preguntó lentamente.

-Sí.- Bree sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

Edward enarcó una ceja. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Realmente me gusta.- Bree confesó algo tímida.- Es diferente al resto.

-Muy diferente a ti. Me atrevería a decir.-Edward sonrió con un deje de comprensión.

-¿Lo dices porque no se está ahogando en dinero?- Bree parecía hablar con el tablero del automóvil más que con su padrino.

-Influye un poco.- Edward contestó algo cortante. El tema de las diferencias sociales era un tema en el cuál él no era el más indicado para hablar.

-Por eso me gusta.- Bree sonrió levemente.- Me hace olvidar todo. El abandono de mi madre, el que mi papá casi nunca me presta atención, el hecho de que soy diferente.- Bree soltó un suspiro.- Todo lo malo y raro que tengo.

-No tienes nada malo ni raro.- Edward habló muy serio.- No sé ni siquiera porque esas ideas te pasan por la cabeza.

-Tan solo ayúdame con papá.- Bree habló algo suplicante.

-Está bien.- Edward le guiño un ojo.- Pero deja de juzgarte tan duramente.

Bree se quedó callada y regresó a su tarea de observar afuera de la ventanilla.

Algunos minutos después llegaron al enorme edificio en dónde trabajaba Alice. Edward estacionó su auto y bajo dispuesto a hablar y a quitarse el dolor de cabeza que le estaba martillando cada partícula del cuerpo.

Una vez dentro del elevador dieron un pequeño toque al número que los conduciría al piso de Alice.

-¿Por qué venimos con Alice?-Bree caminaba tranquila. Conocía el lugar pero no conocía el motivo por el cuál estaba ahí.

-Tengo que hablar con ella,- Aclaró Edward.-de algo importante.

-¿Es algo malo?- Bree inquirió.

-No.- Edward contestó algo distraído. Era una mentirilla inofensiva porque no podía decirle el verdadero porqué de la visita.

-Te ves preocupado.- Bree anotó.

-¿Te parece?- Edward le sonrió tratando de cambiar su semblante.

Bree le devolvió la sonrisa no muy convencida.

Para fortuna de Edward el elevador se abrió. Dejo salir a Bree frente a él.

-Quédate aquí un minuto. ¿Quieres?- Edward le dio la instrucción advirtiéndole que no quería un nuevo susto.

-No tardes más de dos horas.- Bree le contestó sarcástica.

-De acuerdo.- Edward suspiró. Ahora si tenía que hablar con su hermana. Ya estaba ahí.

-De acuerdo.- Bree se fue a acomodar a uno de los sillones del lobby y tomó una revista

. . . .

_La hipocresía es bien conocida en todos los niveles sociales, en todas las culturas y en todas las edades. A veces la máscara de fingir se hace llamar a sí misma 'educación', 'buenos modales' o 'convencionalismo social'. Da lo mismo. Sigue siendo una farsa. Claro, que en conjunto con otros temas, la hipocresía es algo inexistente en el mundo de los ricos, una clase de tabú que solo se puede y debe hablar en chismes o a puertas cerradas._

Jasper Hale entro en conjunto con María a un elegante restaurante de Manhattan. Unos minutos después de ordenar comida con considerables ceros en el precio el silencio se apodero de la mesa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Jasper sonaba entre frío, distante y molesto.

-Tú, tú, tú y tú.- María le sonrió.

-¿Por qué cambiaste tu residencia a la casa de mi padre?- Jasper dio un sorbo a la copa de vino tinto que tenía frente a él.

-Es tu casa también, cielo.- María lo observaba beber y fingía distraerse con los cubiertos de plata frente a ella.

-Eso no lo discutiré contigo, María.- Jasper dejó la copa en su lugar inicial.- Respóndeme, por favor.

-Tu padre te lo ha dicho, tarde o temprano nos casaremos.- María habló con un tono soñador.

_Soñar muy alto ¿duele? No. ¿La caída a la realidad? Sí._

-No nos casaremos.- Jasper respiro con más lentitud de lo usual.-Pronto iba a ir a visitarte.

-¿A sí?- María sonrió algo complacida.

-Para terminar esto.- Jasper lo dijo despacio. Como si la lentitud fuera a hacer que le doliese menos a María.

-¿Esto?- María respondió instantáneamente.- ¿Con _esto_ te refieres a una relación soldada por varios años? ¿Con _esto_ hablas de los miles de eventos en los que hemos aparecido como pareja? ¿Con_ esto_ hablas de que vivíamos juntos a pesar de que mi familia se opuso? Para mí, la relación que tenemos es mucho más que un simple '_esto'._

-Teníamos.- Corrigió Jasper.- La relación que teníamos.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?-María trago saliva enfadada.

-Puedo pretender unas semanas más.- Jasper habló con suavidad.- Ir a algún evento contigo y aclarar que ahora somos buenos amigos, también hablaré con tu familia. Te quedarás con el departamento, si eso te preocupa. Pero María, debemos terminar.

-Alice Cullen.- María lo fulminó con la mirada.- Es un bonito nombre.

-No sé como te enteraste de mi amistad con la señorita Cullen, pero ella no tiene nada que ver. Es totalmente mi decisión.- Jasper la observó a los ojos.- Tenía tiempo pensándolo.

-Déjame adivinar.-María habló con la voz cargada de coraje.-¿Rose?

-Su cena esta lista.- Una mesera se acercó a su mesa con los platillos que habían ordenando anteriormente.

-Gracias.- Jasper le sonrió lo más que pudo. Tan solo consiguió una mueca extraña en su cara.

Los platos, bien decorados, y a primera vista, apetitosos se quedaron intactos a penas se fue la mesera.

-Rosalie tiene sus teorías.- Jasper hablaba pausadamente. Lo último que quería era un escándalo en un lugar con periodistas cerca.-Pero tampoco influyo en esto.

-¿Qué lo hizo entonces?- María clavo el tenedor en la guarnición de su platillo. No tenía intención de comer pero quería guardar las tan apreciadas apariencias.

-Ambos. Tú y yo.- Jasper le sonrió con tristeza.- María, sabes tan bien como yo que no hay amor. Tal vez hay sexo, diversión, algo de coquetería, compañerismo y mucho cariño. Pero no amor.

-El amor es una ilusión.- María sonrió con sarcasmo.- Puede que ni siquiera exista. Es una farsa de la mercadotecnia.

-Estoy dispuesto a buscar a alguien que crea que existe.- Jasper le contestó con decisión.

-¿Y mi reputación?- María soltó un bufido encolerizada.- Viví contigo a pesar de no estar casada. Sabes lo que eso representa para una mujer de mi clase. Se lo pensarán dos veces antes de casarse contigo.

-María…-Jasper se mojó los labios. Lo quisiera o no, María tenía algo de razón. La moral era usada como bandera de muchos hombres para clasificar a las mujeres.

-Quiero una de las empresas de tu padre.- María clavo sus ojos sobre Jasper.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu integridad?- Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido por el giro de 180 grados que había tomado la conversación.

-Si no se casan conmigo por mi inexistente virginidad lo harán por mi dinero.- María enarcó una ceja.

-Es demasiado.-Jasper la observaba como buscando a la mujer que había sido su compañera por tanto tiempo.

-Ó terminaré el trabajo de tu querida hermanita.- María sonrió.

_A través de la guerra se han usado diferentes estrategias: Emboscadas, traiciones, batallas vendidas pero nada le ha ganado al famoso talón de Aquiles. Golpea al enemigo dónde más le duele y debilítalo. ¿Después? Le ganarás._

-¿Trabajo?- Jasper la examinaba con sus ojos azules. Su cerebro procesaba sus palabras pero no le daba respuestas.

-Hundiré la reputación de la señorita. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- María hablaba despacio, saboreando cada una de las palabras que su lengua pronunciaba.- Ah sí, ¡Alice Cullen!

Jasper palideció. Pero se recompuso.- Mañana te veo en mi oficina.

-Es una tragedia que lo nuestro no pudiera darse, Jasper querido.- María se levanto con elegancia de la mesa. Tomo su abrigo en la mano y se fue.

A sus espaldas quedó Jasper cerrando los ojos. Ya no tenía un compromiso, pero no planeaba quedarse así. Hablaría con Alice, y rogaba interiormente porque ella sintiera lo mismo.

Su estupidez le iba a salir más caro de lo que había previsto. Pero a cambio había encontrado algo en lo que María no creía: _El amor._

. . . .

-Señor Cullen.- La recepcionista le sonrió abiertamente.

-Busco a mi hermana, Alice.- Edward le devolvió la sonrisa algo distraído.

La muchacha rápidamente tomó el teléfono.

-Buscan a la diseñadora Cullen.-Guardó silencio por unos minutos y después colgó.

Edward golpeaba algo impaciente la mesa de la recepcionista.

-Me informan que esta algo ocupada.- La recepcionista mostró su mejor sonrisa como si lo que decía era algo esplendido.

-Es urgente.- Edward sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Caía algo en la seducción, y sabía que Alice odiaba que hiciera eso con la recepcionista y con cualquier otro miembro, masculino o femenino, de su empresa. Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Creo que la diseñadora se dará el tiempo.- La recepcionista hablo con un tono suave y algo sugerente.

-Licenciada, no diseñadora.- Alice apareció en la escena como por arte de magia.- Estudie bastante como para que no me lo acrediten. Licenciada en diseño textil y de modas, por favor.

La recepcionista se quedó boquiabierta. Al igual que Edward. Alice por lo general era un dulce duendecillo amable con todo el mundo.

-Hola.- Edward se quedó parado observándola.

-Vamos a mi oficina.- Alice habló exigente. Desapareció tan rápido que ni siquiera vio a Bree saludándola con la mano.

Entraron a laoficina de Alice y ella cerró la puerta con una fuerza que era inusual en ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan urgente?- Alice se sentó tras el escritorio y cruzo los brazos. Estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?- Edward la veía algo asustado.- ¿Supiste que abandone a Bree por tres horas?

-¡¿Hiciste qué?-Alice hizo una mueca de enfado.

-¡Demonios!-Edward se mordió la lengua. Literalmente se estaba hundiendo solo.- Ella está bien y ya todo esta arreglado. Tú dime ¿Qué te tiene así?

_Un hermano siempre te hará enojar y te meterá en problemas. Pero la complicidad siempre está ahí, una vez él te mete en problemas, al día siguiente es tu turno y así esta la cosa. Pero cuando te mete en un problema, luego en otro, luego en otro y se vuelve una cadena…Ahí comienza el verdadero problema._

-¿Qué? Veamos, ¿qué me tiene así?- Alice parecía hablar con ella misma. Acción que asustaba aún más a Edward. De pronto sustituyo su tono de voz tranquilo y subió bastante el nivel.- ¡El hecho de que seas un idiota! ¡Un verdadero y gran, gran, gran idiota Edward Cullen!-Suspiró y bajo el tono de voz.- Yo, estoy teniendo diferencias con Isabella y aún así te trato de ayudar con ella sabiendo que tienes novia; pero ¡claro! A mí primer descuido tu coqueteas con mi recepcionista. ¿Cuál es _tú_ problema? Pensaba que te interesaba, porque sé que no eres el tipo de hombre que se acuesta tan solo porque sí. Emmet es de ese tipo, él no se enamora, pero tú eres más razonable o debo corregir: _Eras_ más razonable.

-Claro que Emmet no se enamora.- Edward masculló entre dientes. Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-No cambies el tema hacia Emmet. Él no me ha provocado tantos problemas como tú últimamente lo has hecho.- Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Emmet es tan adorable.-Edward apretó algo los puños. Si le dijera con quién había pasado la noche su hermanito adorado tal vez cambiaría de opinión.

-Emmet no paso la noche con Bella en mi departamento.- Alice dio por finalizado el tema de Emmet. Observo fijamente a Edward.- ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

"_Emmet paso la noche con Rosalie Hale. ¿Quién es peor hermano ahora?"_

Edward realmente se mordió la lengua para no decir algo con lo que traicionaría totalmente la confianza de su hermano menor.

-Bella.- Edward respiro profundo. Sacó el aire y continuó.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que dormí con una, digamos, _asesina_?

-Eso.- Alice se masajeo la sien.- Primero, no es una asesina y segundo, no por pensar que lo es puedes ir a coquetearle a todas las mujeres del mundo. Aunque no sientas nada por Bella, tienes una famélica y estridente novia.

-¿Eso?- Edward escupió la palabra.- _Eso_ resulta ser algo que me ha provocado jaqueca, insomnio, una pelea, olvidos y también migraña.

-No se si debería contártelo.- Alice frunció la naricita con gracia.

-Te diré algo.- Edward habló serio y miro a su hermana fijamente a los ojos.- Por el bien de mi carrera y mis facultades mentales debes hacerlo.

-¿Tu carrera?- Alice lo observaba con curiosidad.- ¿Qué tiene que ver la música con esto?

-No he podido componer nada desde…- Edward carraspeó un poco.- tú sabes.

-¿Lo sé?- Alice no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermano.-Yo creo que no.

-Muy bien, Alice.- Edward hablo con mucha seriedad. Se acomodó en su asiento y desvió la mirada.- Desde que me acosté con tu mano derecha, tu amiga o como le quieras decir a Isabella Swan no he podido componer nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Curioso.- Alice entrecerró los ojos.- Hablaré, pero nada puede salir de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo juro.- Edward contestó instantáneamente.- Dime.

-Cuando Bella llego a la Universidad era muy retraída, callada e incluso solitaria.- Alice se mojó un poco los labios.- Resulta que en su graduación de bachillerato chocó con alguien que había tomado demás. Él chico, James Donovan, no resistió el impacto y murió antes de llegar al hospital.

-¿Por qué se cree una asesina?- Edward indagó.- Fue un accidente.

-La novia de James, Victoria, apareció una vez en la universidad, yo estaba con Bella cuando le gritó toda clase de insultos. Literalmente, la culpó de la muerte de su novio. Seguridad la alejo y no volví a saber de ella.- Alice rodó los ojos con molestia.- Se cree culpable gracias a Victoria. Fin de la historia.

Edward meditaba cada una de las palabras de Alice. Sonrió como imbécil al saber que el torbellino de sentimientos que sentía por ella no eran impedidos por algún asesinato sanguinario o ilegal.

_Todo evento siempre tiene una parte buena y una parte mala y una desventajosa. _

Parte buena: Bella no era una asesina.

Parte mala: Debía enfrentar lo que sentía por ella.

Parte desventajosa: Tanya.

El celular de Alice lo saco de sus cavilaciones. La vio levantarse y alejarse hacia la ventana.

-Como siempre.- Sonrió.- ¿Todo en orden?-Hubo un silencio muy corto y una mueca de preocupación de Alice.-Tal vez pueda salir. ¿Qué pasa?- Ahora la voz de su hermanita estaba angustiada.- ¿De qué hablas?-Otro silencio y la cara de Alice se lleno de confusión. Trajo saliva y contestó con una decisión que nunca antes le había escuchado.- ¿Dónde nos vemos?- Pasaron unos segundos.- Voy para allá.

-Alice, ¿qué fue eso?- Edward se levanto de su asiento y le bloqueó la salida.

-Debo salir.- Alice se colocaba el abrigo con rapidez mientras hablaba.- Es urgente. Quítate antes de que te empuje.

Edward se hizo a un lado. Algo no encajaba.- ¿Quién era?

Alice no contestó. Simplemente se fue dejándolo con mil interrogantes en la cabeza.

. . . .

_Enredos de sábanas. Al oír la expresión es fácil pensar en sexo, en insomnio, pero no en un amor mal direccionado._

Porque sí. Emmet amaba a Rosalie Hale más allá de lo que su cerebro le pudiese dar a entender pero la dirección que tomaba su relación al evitar temas o esconder cosas no era la correcta.

Él era un Cullen, no tan culto como su padre, ni tan sensible como su madre, tampoco tan meditador como su hermano mayor o tan artístico como su hermana menor. Él tenía otra cualidad, era el directo e insensato de la familia.

Sentía algo por Rosalie y no le importaba nada. La tenía en su cama a medio dormir, sin ropa y con mil de pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿Rápido? Emmet prefería el término sencillo.

-Emmet, creo que debería irme.- Rosalie hizo el ademán de levantarse. Emmet la detuvo con un brazo.

-No olvide que íbamos a hablar.- Emmet se sentó y apoyo su espalda en la cabecera de su enorme cama.- Y tampoco que tenías prisa. No creo que sea tan urgente Rose o no estaríamos aquí.- Emmet señalo el desorden de las sábanas y las prendas de vestir esparcidas por el piso. Ella se levantó y se acomodó a su lado con una sonrisa ladeada.- Tenme confianza. No la traicionaré.

_Los tabús siempre han existido, algunos son universales como la muerte o el sexo. Pero otros son personales y una vez tocados pueden desencadenar una marea gigante de sentimientos._

-Tu hermano tocó un tema difícil en mi vida.- Los ojos de Rosalie sin proponérselo perdieron algo del brillo natural después de hacer el amor con la persona que quieres.

-Tu madre.- Emmet contestó. Eso era lo único que se le ocurría.

-Sí.- Rosalie se abrazó al cuerpo de Emmet.- Falleció, pero eso ya debes haberlo deducido.

-Sí, pero no el porque su recuerdo te afecta así.- Emmet besó su cabeza y hablo a su oído con lentitud. Con ella tenía un tacto que con muy pocas personas demostraba.

-Soy igual a ella.- Rosalie soltó la respiración que llevaba en el abdomen.- Y mi padre me repudia por eso, a mi hermano le duele verme porque se la recuerdo y yo no sé casi nada de ella, ya qué la conocí muy poco. Murió cuando tenía seis años.

-Debe ser difícil cargar con un fantasma.- Emmet comprendía un poco más la situación.

-El tema es que mi padre se volvió a casar, cuatro veces, y nunca la mencionó.- Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior.- Me afecto lo que dijo tu hermano porque simple y sencillamente no se si es cierto.

Emmet hizo una mueca de frustración. ¿Cómo debatir eso?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que los periodistas venden más con las mentiras que con la verdad.- Emmet frotó los brazos de Rosalie al sentir que su cuerpo había bajado de temperatura.

-También venden con un escándalo verídico si éste es lo suficientemente bueno.- Rosalie habló con la voz ronca.-No lo niegues.

-No iba a hacerlo.- Emmet respondió con calma.-Pero si era tan parecida a ti, no creo que lo haya hecho.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?- Rosalie contestó algo sarcástica.-Tal vez si te dijera todo lo que he hecho para llegar a mi puesto, a mi fama y a mi reconocimiento me dejarías sola.

-No estoy interesado en un pasado que no puedo cambiar. Pero sí en un futuro que podemos moldear.- Emmet le devolvió la misma sonrisa ladeada y sarcástica que ella había puesto.

-He pasado por tantas camas.- Rosalie habló con un deje de nostalgia. E incluso había un tinte de arrepentimiento.- A veces por fastidiar a mi padre, otras por llamar su atención, algunas más para sentirme poderosa e irresistible, incluso por el simple hecho de olvidar.

-¿Yo en que categoría entro?- Emmet recorrió la espalda de Rosalie con su dedo índice. No iba a juzgarla pero a nadie le gustaba ese tipo de declaración.

-Ninguna de esas.- Rosalie inhaló. Exhaló y soltó un sollozo.- Pero tal vez el hecho de que por primera vez en mi vida sienta algo, o quiera algo más allá de sexo no será suficiente.

-¿Por qué no lo sería?- Emmet se tensó un poco.

-Mi mamá amaba a mi padre, al menos eso dice Jasper, pero su trabajo la mató. Tuvo un problema cardíaco que descuido y se murió de a poco. El amor de él no fue suficiente. No la cuido lo suficiente.- Rosalie habló con dureza.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa.- Su respuesta fue muy clara.- El amor no salva a quién no se quiere salvar.

-Cierto.- Rosalie sonrió con tristeza. Le dolía demasiado el tema y, como ya había hecho antes, haría todo por evadirlo.- ¿Ya puedo irme?

-Si así lo deseas.- Emmet quito sus brazos y la liberó.

Rosalie lo observo con cariño.-Gracias.

-Solo una última pregunta.- Emmet tomo su mano.- Si dejo a mi familia, mi carrera y te cuido. Está vez el amor ¿Será _suficiente?_

Rosalie se giro a verlo con más detenimiento.-Mi amor no sería suficiente si te exigiera sacrificarlo. Entiendo la lealtad que le debes a Alice, que si la traicionas, tu familia te verá diferente y también entiendo que ellos son algo importante para ti. No te lo pediría nunca.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.- Emmet habló con decisión.

-¿Cómo?- Rosalie sentía la mano de Emmet enlazada con la suya. Pero eso no le impedía el pensar que todo era demasiado bueno como para ser real.

-Casémonos.- Emmet sonrió y apretó la mano de Rosalie.- No te lo he dicho antes pero te amo.

_Mientras unos se tardan en admitir lo que sienten una vez que lo descubren, otros deciden tomar acción y no mirar atrás._

. . . .

**Éste es uno de los capítulos más largos de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Me costó horrores escribirlo pero quede satisfecha. **

**¿Ustedes?**

**Saben como decirme.**

**Review**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

Jasper: 26 Edward: 25

Emmet, Rosalie: 24 Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo diecisiete: Mi problema eres tú.**

—_¿Ocupada?—Su pregunta sin quererlo curveó sus labios en una sonrisa que llevaba mil pensamientos atrás._

—_Como siempre.— Su voz fue suave. Después inquirió— ¿Todo en orden?_

—_Quiero verte.—La petición más bien era una súplica. La necesitaba y más en ese momento que lo había dejado todo atrás. Tan solo quería la certeza de que, si no la había ganado, tendría la oportunidad de pelear justamente por ella._

—_¿Qué pasa?—Una pregunta pero también un miedo. _

_¿Se podía terminar con algo que aún no había comenzado?_

—_Cumplí mi promesa.— Más vale tarde que nunca. O más vale precipitado que pensado._

—_¿De que hablas?—Había sentido que todas sus palabras eran una promesa, todos sus gestos y todas sus indirectas. ¿De cuál le hablaba?_

—_Termine con María.— Había más allá de felicidad…tranquilidad._

—_¿Dónde nos vemos?—¡Si hubiese sabido que se trataba de esa promesa ya estaría en su auto!_

—_¿Conoces el parque cerca de la entrada a Brooklyn?_

—_Voy para allá.— Dudas, iban y venían…Las oportunidades, por el contrario, no se repiten muchas veces._

Treinta y cinco minutos después ambos estaban ahí. Uno en frente del otro. Como dos extraños pero sus ojos se conocían bastante bien.

Alice se acercó lentamente hasta que la distancia entre ellos dos ya eran tan solo unos cuántos centímetros.

—Hola.— Sonrió tranquila. Se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después suspiró y su boca exhalo algo de vaho debido al clima de Nueva York.— Hace algo de frío.

—Así es.— Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa, y con lentitud extendió su mano esperando que Alice la tomará.

Alice abrió la palma de su mano y enlazo sus dedos con los de Jasper. Fue una caricia lenta pero muy significativa. Quería decirle que estaba ahí. Sólo eso. Que estaba ahí y no se iba a alejar o a asustar en cuánto abriera la boca.

—¿Quieres decirme que pasó?— Alice sonrió relajada y apretó su mano con la de Jasper.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin ningún sentido por las calles. La ciudad era inmensa así que tenían un amplio escenario de destinos.

—Terminamos.— Jasper aún estaba algo distraído por la forma en la que se habían dado las cosas. Especialmente al final.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste.— Alice soltó una risita.— Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué?—Jasper respondió la pregunta en un susurro.—Porque ya no sentía nada por ella. Básicamente por eso.

—Suena razonable.— Alice frunció la nariz con gracia.— ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado.— Jasper habló pausadamente. Recordaba a María, tan diferente de cómo la vio en ese restaurante.

—¿Eso significa que podría estar peor?— Alice lo miraba expectante. No entendía el rumbo que iba a tomar la conversación.

—Significa que no le afectó.— Jasper soltó la respuesta con naturalidad.— Nada. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Ya entiendo.— Alice negaba con la cabeza apenas creyéndolo.— Hirió tu orgullo.

—No.— Jasper detuvo la caminata.—Me estampó contra la cruda realidad de que mi vida es una gran mentira.

Alice le sonrió.— Supongo que todo el mundo tiene una parte falsa en su vida. Un pedazo del que preferirían que nadie se enterara.

—¿Ah, sí?— La mirada de Jasper se clavó en la de Alice.— ¿Tú la tienes?

—Sí.—Alice sonrió misteriosa.—Pero ya lo deje atrás.

—No veo que podrías haber hecho.— La voz de Jasper tenía un tono cargado de curiosidad.

—Algún día lo sabrás.— Alice recargó su cabeza en su hombro.— La situación ahora es, ¿qué harás?

—Por ahora invitarte a cenar.— Jasper contestó galante.

—¿Una cita?— Alice preguntó interesada.

—Llámala como tú quieras.— Jasper la abrazó por la cintura.

—Estoy interesada en conocer el concepto de cita con alguien tan serio como tú.— Alice hizo una mueca de interés.—Espero que no me lleves a un club de lectura de Shakespeare.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que conozco Brooklyn y sus bares mejor que tú.— Jasper fingió sentirse ofendido por las palabras de Alice.— Y la parte oscura de Manhattan.

—No te imagino en un lugar lleno de música con personas en jeans.— Alice rió con suavidad.— No te ofendas, pero eres muy formal.

—¿Aceptas la apuesta?— Jasper la giro en sus brazos para poderla observar bien.

_Es bien sabido que el que no juega no gana. Y a Alice Cullen no le gustaba perder._

—Perderás.— Alice clavo sus expresivos ojos en el rostro de Jasper.

—¿Cuál será el premio?— Jasper preguntó atraído con la gama de cosas de posibilidades.

—Primero debes ganarme.— Alice se alejó traviesa dando pequeños saltitos al caminar.— Después decidiré que te daré como premio.

—De acuerdo.— Jasper sonrió. Se aflojó la corbata y camino con ella hasta su coche.— Entra.

Alice obedeció la orden y entró con facilidad al elegante automóvil de Jasper. Él cerró la puerta y pronto estaba a su lado encendiendo el vehículo.

—¿A dónde iremos?— Alice veía con curiosidad los miles de botones en el tablero.

—A un lugar que no conoces.— Jasper la volteo a ver retándola.

—Seguramente ya he estado ahí mil veces.— Alice habló presuntuosa y se aventuró a encender la radio.

—Siente la derrota.— Jasper le contestó coqueto.

Alice negó con la cabeza.— No ganarás.

Unos quince minutos después Alice ya estaba desorientada. Habían pasado miles de calles conocidas, desconocidas y nuevas. Pensaba qué, posiblemente, sí iba a perder.

Jasper la observó de reojo moviendo la nariz con gracia al sentirse pérdida.

—Sabía que una niña mimada cómo tú no sabría de estos lugares.— Jasper le habló con arrogancia.— Espero que sepas jugar pool.

—Obviamente sé jugar.— Alice mintió y se mordió el labio inferior al observar que Jasper estaba aparcando y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de en dónde se encontraban.

Una vez estacionados, Jasper le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Ella frunció el entrecejo, definitivamente no tenía idea de en que lugar se encontraba, y Jasper, como buen caballero decidió no mencionar la apuesta.

Unos quince minutos después, los dos estaban dentro de un restaurante—bar. Era muy diferente a los lugares que Alice solía visitar cuando sentía un poco de rebeldía adolescente y huía de Manhattan.

El lugar parecía ser de la época de los 90´s, tenía una iluminación mala con luz amarillenta y había muchachos de su edad y un poco más jóvenes adentro. Las sillas del lugar eran altas y metálicas, las mesas redondas y al centro de todo esto, había varias mesas de pool.

_La vida está llena de sorpresas, unas están a la vuelta de la esquina pero, en otros casos, están frente a la barra de un bar._

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?— Una joven bronceada de rasgos afroamericanos sonrió al ver a Jasper acercarse. Tenía unas facciones muy hermosas y los ojos de un color verde aceitunado intenso.— El joven Hale de vuelta a las andadas.

—Buenas noches, Nicole.— Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría.

—Aún recuerdo cuando solías venir cada viernes.— La joven le guiño un ojo.— Y luego, ¡Bam! Simplemente te borraste del mapa.

—Larga historia.— Jasper soltó un suspiro.— Mi padre me envió a estudiar a Europa. No pude hacer nada.

—Bah.— Nicole movió una mano restándole importancia al asunto.— ¿Con quién vienes?

—Ella es Alice.— Jasper la presentó con un tono relajado.—Una buena amiga.

—Buenas noches.— Alice sonrió tímida.

No sabía que era más impresionante, qué Jasper conociera un lugar así o que en su juventud lo visitará cada semana.

—¿No es tu ambiente, cierto?— Nicole sonrió negando con la cabeza.—Al fin Jasper Hale comienza a salir con una joven millonaria como él.

—¿Al fin?— Alice lo observaba curiosa.

—Salimos hace ya varios años.— Nicole informó con una sonrisa burlona.— Pero ha cambiado de gustos. Igual no hubiera funcionado.— Su tono de voz se alegró.— Ya me casé.

La joven señalo un anillo sencillo en su dedo.

—Me alegró.— Jasper le sonrió.— ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Además de tu cita, no mucho.— Nicole se encogió de hombros.— Mi padre murió, y mi hermana Cindy ya tiene dos hijas.

—Esto no es,— Alice observó de reojo a Jasper.— una cita.

—¡Claro!— Nicole rió por lo bajo.— ¿Tomarán algo?

—Dos cervezas.— Jasper rió junto con ella. Alice soltó un suspiro y lo vio con curiosidad.— Y lamento lo de tu padre.

Nicole sonrió con resignación.— Es una herida ya cicatrizada pero te lo agradezco.

Tomaron las bebidas, se fueron a sentar a una mesa un poco retirada de la barra y hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia. Alice en ciertos momentos de la conversación echaba un vistazo a las personas que jugaban pool, veía las pelotitas rebotar de un lado a otro y a veces entrar en el hoyo. No podía negarse que se veía interesante pero algo complicado.

—¿Jugamos?— Jasper se levantó de su asiento con agilidad y le retó con la mirada.

—¡Sé jugar!—Alice se defendió.

—No sabes.— Jasper rió con suavidad.

—Crecí en medio de tres hombres.— Alice se cruzó de brazos.— Probablemente se más de cosas masculinas que tú.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí jugarás?— Jasper enarcó una ceja.

—Vamos.— Alice bajo con gracia de su asiento y caminó con seguridad frente a Jasper.

Jasper bufó por lo bajo ante su orgullo. No sabía porqué pero estaba completamente seguro de que Alice nunca antes había jugado.

Unos minutos después Jasper reía de lo lindo ante los fallidos de Alice por lograr introducir la bola con el número uno en cualquiera de los orificios de la mesa.

—No eres mala.— Jasper sonrió burlón.— Eres pésima.

—Engreído.— Alice se dio por vencida y le extendió el palo.— Inténtalo.

Jasper se arremangó las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos, tomó el palo que Alice le ofrecía, enfocó la bola con la mirada y golpeó con elegancia la bola blanca. Para sorpresa de Alice y orgullo de Jasper, la bola número uno no tardo más de tres segundos en entrar al orificio.

Jasper le dedico una sonrisa juguetona a su acompañante.

—Tú ganas.— Alice hizo un puchero.— De nuevo.

Jasper no borró la sonrisa de su cara al notar que ella aún no había olvidado la apuesta.

—Puedo enseñarte.— Jasper se recargó en la mesa con galantería.

—Soy muy mala.— Alice negó con la cabeza apenada.

—Solo necesitas un poco de ayuda.— Jasper insistió y le hizo una seña para que se acercará.

_Los hombres siempre buscan excusas para acercarse a las mujeres. Ellos siempre lo negarán. Pero es tan simple como el típico bostezo a mitad de una película que se convierte en abrazo, el mal tiro de una pelota de basquetbol que 'accidentalmente' termina frente a una chica o, la típica enseñanza de algo que requiera contacto como el tennis, el golf o…sí, el pool._

Alice avanzó no muy convencida y tomó el palo con algo de dudas. Se acomodó frente a la mesa y espero a que Jasper le dijera que estaba haciendo mal. Pero para su asombro él se acomodo atrás de ella con suavidad y tomo sus brazos entre los suyos moviéndolos un poco.

—Observa bien la pelota blanca.— Jasper debido a la posición hablo cerca de su oído.

Alice sin proponérselo comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido.— ¿Sí?

—Y tan solo fija tu objetivo.— Jasper movió un poco el palo para darle mayor precisión.— Después solo impulsa y golpea.

Alice tan solo sonrió al sentir los brazos de Jasper propulsar el palo con algo de fuerza.

¡De pronto había crecido su interés en aprender pool!

Y la bola número dos de nuevo calló en un hoyo de la mesa.

—Sigue siendo complicado.— Alice giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Jasper muy cerca de los suyos.

—¿En serio?—Jasper rozó la nariz de Alice suavemente.

Nunca antes habían estado así de cerca y eso, por alguna razón que desconocía, le había acelerado el pulso de manera inesperada.

—Ajá.— Alice estaba embobada con sus ojos azules y también con las intenciones que veía en Jasper de besarla.

—No debo ser muy buen maestro.— Jasper se acercó un poco más a sus labios.

—Supongo.— Alice pestañeó rápidamente y después cerró sus ojos con ilusión.

Jasper igualmente cerró los ojos y soltó el estúpido palo de pool para abrazarla por la cintura, después subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Alice y tras una suave caricia regresó al roce de sus labios.

¡Al fin iba a besarla!

…O lo hubiera hecho de no ser porqué su celular sonó interrumpiendo todo. Jasper sintió la vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se alejó al instante.

—Debo tomar esta llamada.— Se excusó con algo de torpeza y se alejó.—Es mi hermana.

Tras él estaba una joven muy frustrada. Rosalie Hale casi arruinaba su reputación, pero que arruinará ese momento. Bueno, ¡eso ya era el colmo!

—¿Terminaron?— Nicole apareció a sus espaldas con una sonrisa socarrona al tiempo que señalaba unas cervezas en la mesa.

—Sí.— Alice aún estaba algo ida por el momento.— Gracias, Nicole.

—La vista arriba es preciosa.— Nicole habló cómplice.— Puede que ustedes dos necesiten un poco más de privacidad.

—Oh.— Alice no dijo nada más. Porque simplemente no se esperaba que la ex de Jasper le dijera eso.

—La escalera esta pasando los baños.— Nicole le guiño un ojo.—Él sabrá dónde estás.—Después se fue con una sonrisa en los labios al saber que finalmente Jasper iba a sentar cabeza como ella lo había hecho.

Jasper hablaba aceleradamente por celular sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Alice, a pesar de que ella no lo notará.

Alice se removía nerviosa ante la idea de subir a una azotea sola.

_¿Era estúpido? Sí. ¿Se sentía protegida por la presencia Jasper? También. Entonces solo tenía una cosa que hacer._

Tomó su bolsa decidida y se alejo de la multitud, iba dirección a los baños. Después tomo la puerta lateral a éstos y comenzó a subir los peldaños de una negra escalera de metal. Al llegar al último peldaño abrió una rudimentaria puerta y salió a la azotea.

La vista era preciosa, tal y como le había informado Nicole. El cielo se veía estrellado y la ciudad iluminada se encontraba a sus pies, los enormes rascacielos de Nueva York se alzaban ante sus ojos, las casas pequeñas y los automóviles eran diminutos puntitos.

El clima era helado. Alice se abrazo a sí misma con un ligero temblor que terminó cuando alguien cubrió sus hombros con un saco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Nicole dijo que era lindo.— Alice se encogió de hombros y después introdujo sus brazos en el saco. Se estaba muriendo de frío.

—¿Acostumbras a huir de tus citas?—Preguntó Jasper divertido.

—A veces.— Alice le siguió el juego.— Tengo frío.

—Ven.— Jasper la tomó de la mano y la guió al final de la azotea. Se sentó con cuidado y le hizo una seña a Alice de que lo siguiera.

Alice se sentó con cuidado y después recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper. Él se giro y colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro para que se acomodara mejor.

—¿Qué harás, ahora?—Alice preguntó con calma.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Jasper besó su cabeza con cariño.

—María y tú terminaron. ¿Ahora qué?— Alice soltó un suspiro. No sabía si estaba preparada para la respuesta.— ¿Regresarás a Inglaterra?

—Me quedaré aquí.— Jasper respondió decidido.— John necesita un poco de sana competencia.

—¡Claro!— Alice rebatió sarcástica.— Ahora resulta que te quedarás por John.

—No.— Jasper negó con la cabeza.— Me quedaré por ti. Y para quitar a John de en medio.

—¿John es un problema?— Alice inquirió nerviosa.

—No.— Jasper tomó su barbilla con delicadeza.— El problema es mío. No se porqué, tampoco se cómo, pero ese problema me ha cambiado la vida con tan solo un par de salidas inusuales en un café.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?— Alice se acerco un poco más ante el contacto de la mano de Jasper en su cara.

—Mi problema eres tú.— Jasper anunció con claridad y le sonrió con suavidad.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño y cerró los ojos en un pestañeo. Jasper dio un pequeño beso en su nariz puntiaguda y tras cerrar los ojos rompió la distancia entre sus labios y los de Alice.

Ya era tiempo y sus bocas reclamaban el momento.

Sus labios se reconocieron al instante, les bastó una caricia para saber que era el uno para el otro. Fue un beso lento, pausado y cariñoso. No había necesidad de un beso lleno de pasión y fuego, porque el amor que se profesaban era tan simple como eso, un beso inocente a mitad de una noche estrellada. Tenían la ciudad a sus pies, miles de pendientes en el trabajo y peor, tenían miles de opositores a esa relación. Pero eso les importaba muy poco si podrían repetir un beso como el que estaba viviendo.

Un beso cargado de significado que demostraba que la larga espera por ese momento había valido la pena. Un beso sin razón aparente, que llevaba miles razones diminutas adentro. Un beso que frenó el tiempo, que detuvo el espacio y que les indicaba que de ese momento en adelante ya no estarían solos. Se tendrían el uno al otro.

Alice rompió el contacto con suavidad.— Te quiero.

—Te quiero.— Jasper apoyó su frente contra la de ella.— Te quiero, Alice Cullen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Me encantó! No sé a ustedes pero para mí este es el mejor capítulo de la historia. En fin, díganme que piensan.

**Reviews**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, marca o editoriales que vean y reconozcan me pertenecen. No soy Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…

Aclaración con las edades para que nadie se confunda.

Jasper: 26 Edward: 25

Emmet, Rosalie: 24 Alice, Bella: 23

**Capítulo dieciocho: Decisiones.**

_Una acta, un juez, una ex escritora reconocida de Vogue y un jugador de los Gigantes de Nueva York, un vestido Dior color rojo, un anillo de Tiffany's y un bolígrafo Mont Blanc de punta fina. Eso y nada más tuvo la boda de Rosalie Hale._

Fue cuestión de pronunciar un montón de palabras que todo el mundo decía. Firmar los papeles y después, así como así ya eran marido y mujer. Todo termino a eso de la una de la mañana pero ninguno de los dos podía ser más feliz.

—Rose.— Miranda Shalter, una vieja amiga de Rosalie la abrazó con cariño.— Cuando me hablaste pensé que era una broma.

—Eres mi única amiga discreta.— Rose correspondió al abrazo.— Tanya vendería la exclusiva y tú, bueno, ya te retiraste.

—No tardarás.— Miranda le guiñó un ojo.

—No dejaré mi trabajo por una familia.— Rosalie negó con la cabeza.— Eso no es para mí.

—Yo lo dejaría mil veces.— Miranda sonrió.— Aunque no te niego que a veces lo extraño.

—Vogue siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti.— Rose la volvió a abrazar.— Y gracias por esto.

—Estás demente.— Miranda rió suavemente.— Espero que tú y Cullen sean muy felices. Y que la prensa no los asesine.

—No planeamos hacerlo público por lo pronto.— Rosalie se sonrojó un poco.— Por motivos personales.

—Te irá bien, Rose.— Miranda acomodó con suavidad su bolsa en su brazo derecho Después habló con voz suave.— Te lo mereces. Debo irme. Tengo un bebé en casa. ¿Te molesta?

—No.— Rose bostezó y después le sonrió con agradecimiento.— Es de madrugada. Ve con cuidado.

—Adiós, querida.— Miranda se alejó con tranquilidad.

—Adiós.— Rose sonrió con algo de cansancio.

Después de perder de vista a Miranda observó con cariño el delicado anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante en la punta que llevaba en su mano. Realmente estaba casada y a pesar de todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba no se podría sentir más feliz.

Por otro lado, Jay Alford se despedía de su amigo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y un montón de buenos deseos.

—Tu madre te matará. Por casarte si avisarle y con la peor enemiga de tu hermana.— El jugador de americano rió.— Pero, despreocúpate porque después se alegrará de no buscarte más citas con alguna otra Volturi.

—Ni la menciones.— Emmet sonrió con sorna y rodó los ojos. No quería pensar en Esme, por el momento.— Gracias por venir.

—Me debes una.— Jay le palmeó la espalda.

—Lo sé.— Emmet le guiño un ojo con descaro.— Aunque no planeó pagártela pronto, iré a mi luna de miel.

—Yo iré a convencer a mi mujer de que te casaste.— Jay abrochó su chaqueta con rapidez.

—Suerte con eso.— Emmet sonrió con alegría.

Cuando lo único que quedaba en la sala eran ellos dos lo único que pudieron hacer fue sonreírse.

Emmet se acercó a ella y la levanto unos cuantos centímetros del piso.

—¡Te amo!

—Emmet.— Rosalie sonrió y le alborotó el cabello.— Es muy tarde. Deberíamos irnos a casa.

—¿Mí casa o tú casa?— Emmet la abrazó con cariño.— Como mi casa ahora es tu casa. ¿Iremos a…?

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza. A veces no lograba comprender como era que Emmet lograba actuar como si tuviera cinco años. Tal vez era natural y no actuado, eso lo explicaría.—Iremos a tu departamento. Le dije a Jasper que me casaría pero creo que no me entendió o tal vez no se lo creyó.

—Bien.— Emmet abrió la puerta de su Jeep para subir a Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto.— Iremos a nuestro departamento, señora Cullen.

Veinte minutos después ambos caían rendidos de sueño en la enorme cama de Emmet.

Durmieron juntos, no acción de por medio, tan solo durmieron. Uno a lado del otro, dándose calor y apoyo, ambos llenos de felicidad por haberse casado, protegiéndose de los miedos al pensar si habían hecho o no lo correcto, tan solo queriéndose y cuidándose. Porque más allá de buscar a un amante pasional, tanto él como ella buscaban a un compañero que aceptará su pasado y buscará su futuro; un amigo que fuera su cómplice en las locuras y un acompañante que terminará de una vez por todas con la soledad que nadie podía apagar después de una buena fiesta.

. . . .

_Dicen que sabes que estas enamorado cuando la realidad es mejor que tus sueños. Puede que sea verdad o que sea mentira pero lo que no se puede negar es que al sentir algo especial por alguien ves el mundo de manera diferente._

—¿Trabajo?— Alice Cullen habló con tranquilidad.

Su ropa como siempre estaba impecable, y a simple vista todo era normal pero su voz cantarina y su forma de caminar tan pausada decían lo contrario.

—Señorita Cullen hoy es el Cotillón y…— Una de las miles de asistentes de Alice hablaba algo intimidada porque realmente había mucho más que simple trabajo. Era un mundo entero de preparaciones.

—Yo me encargo.— Bella llevaba un montón de carpetas en los brazos.

—¡Bella!— Alice gritó con emoción.— Debo de hablar contigo.

—Bien.— Bella frunció los labios. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con Alice.

Las dos caminaron hasta la oficina de Alice.

—Déjame adivinar.— Bella habló con algo de sarcasmo.— John te invito al Cotillón.

—John. — Alice parpadeó. No había pensado en él después de la noche anterior.

—¿Estás bien?— Bella miraba a su amiga con detenimiento. Sabía que había algo extraño pero no podía descifrar qué.

Dos toques fuertes en la puerta sacaron a Alice de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Señorita Cullen su hermano…

—Sucedió algo.— Edward entró sin esperar a que lo anunciarán.

—¿Algo?— Alice observó a su hermano mayor con un poco de preocupación en la mirada.

Bella se levantó de su asiento con lentitud. En el instante en que entro Edward sintió que el oxigeno se redujo drásticamente en el lugar. La sensación de nerviosismo que te oprime el estomago y te hace sentir casi enferma.

Hubiera salido del lugar de no ser porqué Edward se interpuso en su camino a la puerta. —Alice te va a necesitar.

La tensión en el ambiente se incrementó con esas palabras.

—Isabella pon tu trasero en el sillón y tú,—Alice señalo acusadoramente a su hermano.— habla de una buena vez.

—Emmet se casó ayer en la noche.—Edward habló con rapidez.

—¡Bastardo!—Alice saltó enfadada.— ¿Cómo se le ocurre casarse sin decirme? Lo entendería si se hubiese casado con una prostituta, con una asesina en serie o con una princesa arrogante de Nueve York como Rosalie Hale pero no le veo nada de malo a Jane.

Bella notó la tensión en la cara de Edward cuando Alice mencionó a Rosalie Hale. Él le respondió con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

—Alice.— Bella habló con lentitud.—¿Estás bien?

—No es tan malo.— Alice suspiró e ignoró a Bella.— Digo…en algún momento iba a poner los pies en la tierra. ¿No?

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con la decisión?— Edward preguntó tranquilo.

—Conocemos a Jane desde que somos pequeños.— Alice se encogió de hombros.— No es tan sorpresivo. Forman una linda pareja y mamá estará feliz con el hecho de que Emmet haya puesto el ejemplo.

—Ejemplo.— Edward tragó saliva.—Claro.

—De salir con alguien, algo serio.— Alice hablaba con rapidez.— ¿Me entiendes?

—Supongo.— Edward se sentó a lado de Bella.

—Tal vez no tarde mucho en seguir a Emmet.— Alice habló despacio.

—¿Disculpa?— Edward se cruzó de brazos. Después olvidó su preocupación y sus celos de hermano ocuparon su lugar.

—¿Qué piensas de los Hale?— Alice preguntó con indiferencia.

—Nada en especial.— Edward se giro a ver a Bella. –Supongo que son buenas personas.

—¿Qué hay de tu, Bella?

—No lo sé.— Bella negó con la cabeza. No entendía que demonios sucedía con Alice.

—Debo ir a revisar unos pendientes. Hoy será una noche larga.— Alice súbitamente se levantó de su lugar y se fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir agregó.—Pueden hablar aquí. O mejor dicho, deben.

Una vez que Alice salió de la oficina un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar. La clase de silencio dramático que es causa mucho nerviosismo por dentro.

—Yo también debo revisar algunas cosas.— Bella se levantó de su lugar con lentitud.— Si no te importa.

—Me importa.— Edward llegó a la puerta antes que ella. Bloqueándole la salida.— Pienso igual que Alice. Debemos hablar.

—Sé que me vas a decir, Edward.— Bella soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara. Quería evitar a toda costa esa conversación.—No estoy interesada.

—Bella tu también lo sientes. Lo sé. – Edward recargó su espalda contra la puerta.— No me digas que soy el único porque se que me estas mintiendo.

—Estas con Tanya. — La cabeza de Bella iba de un lado a otro. Negando todo lo nerviosa que estaba.— Sé que paso. Pero fue un error y lamento si pensaste que no lo fue.

—Tal vez esa noche fue un error. Del resto no me arrepiento.—Edward dio un paso al frente acercándose a ella.

—No hay un después, Edward. A penas si me conoces.— Bella como respuesta le dio la espalda.

—Te equivocas.— Edward la tomó con delicadeza del hombro obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué podrías ver en mí que no tenga Tanya?— La pregunta de Bella más bien fue irónica y no le dio tiempo de contestar.— Supera lo que paso. Sigue con tu vida y yo planeo hacer lo mismo.

—¿Puedes escucharme?—Edward levantó el tono de su voz.— No sé porqué, tampoco cómo. Pero si se el cuando. Después de lo que paso no he dejado de pensar en ti. Lo he intentado pero hay algo. Algo que no tiene Tanya, ni nadie más. Eres tú.

Bella lo observó en silencio. Por ese momento sintió que estaba leyendo su mente. Su boca estaba diciendo lo que había pensado tantas veces pero no había podido decir en voz alta porque sonaba irracional. Imposible.

—Solo tú puedes estar en este mundo y permanecer intacta. No eres interesada, ni caprichosa. Mantienes los pies en la tierra y has ayudado tanto de Alice que todos estamos impresionados. Nadie más lo hubiera hecho. También esta la tranquilidad que tienes, tu perseverancia y todo por lo que has pasado. Tu sonrisa y tu inocencia. Es todo.— Edward tomó aire.

Bella no habló. ¿Qué se supone que se debe decir ante una declaración de este tipo? ¿Gracias?

—Terminaré con Tanya esta noche. Si no sientes lo mismo esta bien. Seguiré con mi gira en Australia, salgo mañana. Pero si sientes algo, por más mínimo que sea. Solo dilo y no me iré a ningún lado.

Edward espero a que Bella dijera algo. Y ella quería hacerlo. Quería decirle que no había necesidad de esperar hasta la noche, que también lo sentía pero la sorpresa la paralizo.

Antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. La dejo con mil pensamientos pero ahora tan solo estaba convencida de que Seth no era la única razón por la cuál iría a ese evento.

. . . .

_Vestidos blancos de todos los diseñadores posibles. Zapatillas altas y elegantes…Nervios de un lado a otro. Bienvenidos al Cotillón Anual de Manhattan._

Edward y Alice estaban hablando con una nerviosa Bree. Su cabello negro y largo estaba acomodado en un moño estilizado que daba el efecto de estar desordenado pero había tomado al menos dos horas dejarlo así, su maquillaje era suave con tonos aperlados y dorados y el vestido que tenía encima era toda una obra de arte. Era el regalo de cumpleaños que Alice le tenía preparado. Era sencillo pero perfecto. Con un solo tirante en el hombro derecho y pedrería dorada en la parte de arriba, el resto caía hasta el piso con suavidad y elegancia.

—Estás perfecta.— Alice le sonrió con alegría. — Más que perfecta.

—Hermosa.— Apoyó Edward.

—¿Saben si ya llegó?— La pregunta de Bree fue impaciente.

—No tengo el placer de conocerlo pero muy seguramente ya esta aquí.—Alice habló con seguridad. Convencida de sus palabras.

La mirada de Bree se dirigió a Edward. Sus tacones tocaban el piso cada dos segundos con nerviosismo.

—Acabo de llegar y vine directamente a ti.— Edward le sonrió.— ¿Puedes tranquilizarte?

—Vendrá con Jake y con Bella.— Anunció Bree con rapidez.

—¿Bella?— Alice y Edward hablaron al mismo tiempo. Por diferentes razones. Edward no tenía idea que la cita de su ahijada era el sobrino de Bella. Y Alice porque pensó que Bella y Jake habían regresado.

—Edward, conoces a Jake. ¿No lo viste?— Bree ignoró su pregunta porque no tenía idea de quien era Bella.

—¿Conoces a Jacob?— Alice se giro a ver a su hermano mayor con rapidez.

—¿El padre de Seth?— Edward enarcó una ceja. Después contestó con desinterés.— Sí y no es muy agradable. Espera, ¿no es la misma Bella? ¿O sí?

—Es imposible.— Alice parpadeó con rapidez. Incrédula. Creía en el destino pero esto era demasiado.

—Bree debes venir a formarte.— Una mujer de edad mayor se acercó a Bree y la apresuro. Después le extendió un papel. — Necesito tu firma, cuáles son tus sueños a futuro, el nombre de tus padres y quién te escoltará.

Bree suspiró.—Odio mentir.— Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo y sabía que debía poner algo extremadamente opuesto a lo que quería en el futuro tan solo para impresionar a su padre.

Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Bella y Jacob? Estaba a punto de salir de ahí. Ahora, además de terminar con Tanya y aguantar el ridículo por el escándalo que armaría también debía soportar la humillación de que la persona por quién estaba ahí lo rechazará. Una vez más.

—Dame eso.— Alice le arrebató el papel a Bree y escribió un par de cosas. Después se lo regresó con una sonrisa en la cara. –Solo firma.

Bree entre sus nervios y su confusión tan solo obedeció. Finalmente le entregaron el papel a la señora y tanto Alice como Edward se despidieron.

—¿Qué hiciste con el papel de Bree?— Preguntó Edward interesado.

—Ya lo verás.— Alice le guiño un ojo y lo tomó del brazo.

—Entonces, ¿Bella y Jacob?— Edward fingió desinterés pero su mirada demandante no ayudó mucho.

—Vendrá y te pedirá que no te vayas.— Alice, quién estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido, tan solo apretó con cariño el antebrazo de su hermano.— No seas paranoico.

Los dos se acercaban más y más al comedor. Lleno de personas.

—Bien.— Edward suspiro. Se sentía como un adolescente.— Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué no invitaste a John?

—Es un buen amigo pero no quería enviar la señales equivocadas.— Alice contestó serena al tiempo que buscaba a Jasper entre la multitud.

—Claro. El invitarlo a conocer a tu familia no es una señal de quiero-tener-una-relación. – Edward replicó con sarcasmo.

—Cierra la boca, Edward.— Alice soltó una risita. Edward no le quitó la mirada de encima, quería una explicación sensata.— Deja de verme.

—Comienza a hablar, Al.— Edward también buscaba entre la multitud pero obviamente no era a Jasper Hale.

—Cambie de opinión. Saldré con alguien más.— Alice se mordió el labio al encontrarse con su mirada.— Pronto sabrás quién.

—¿Por qué no ahora?— Edward dejo de buscar a Bella y observó a Alice con curiosidad.

—Porque debo irme.— Alice se deshizo de su brazo y se fue. Había localizado a Jasper y debía hablar con él. Necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron no fue necesario decir o hacer algo. Jasper le dijo algo a María, comenzó a caminar y Alice lo siguió a una distancia prudente que no levantaría sospechas.

Pasaron por una parte del enorme comedor, por el lobby lleno de personas en diferentes direcciones. Al final Jasper decidió entrar al pasillo en el que había miles de abrigos. Alice espero unos segundos y después entro.

Un abrazo en la cintura, una risa traviesa y un beso en los labios. Lento y sin prisa.

—Comenzaba a ponerme celosa.— Alice enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con calma.

—Sabes que tan solo es un acuerdo antes de que cerrar el trato de la empresa.— Jasper le dio otro beso en los labios.— Te extraño.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres darle eso?— Alice sabía lo complicado de la situación. También sabía que lo que estaba en juego era su nombre pero eso no quitaba la culpabilidad que sentía.

—Al principio afectará un poco.— Jasper habló con serenidad.—Pero me recuperaré. Después de todo, tan solo es dinero.

—Demasiado dinero.— Informó Alice.

—Lo veo como una inversión.— Jasper mordió con cariño la punta de su nariz.

—Promete que no tardarás en recuperarte.— Alice lo observó con fuerza. Esa sería su única condición.— Y sí lo haces me dejarás ayudarte. Económicamente.

—Me recuperare.— Jasper la adoraba pero su orgullo era su orgullo. No prometería eso.

—Bien.— Alice le dio otro abrazo.— Creo que será mejor regresar antes de que comiencen a preguntarse donde estamos.

—Rosalie seguramente ya lo está haciendo, pero francamente tengo días de no verla. Ha estado ocupada.— Jasper se soltó de su abrazo con desgano. No quería hacerlo pero _debía _de hacerlo.

—La invitación a cenar sigue en pie.— Anunció Alice.—En mi casa, a las doce o cuando esto termine. No lo olvides.

—No lo haré.— Jasper la tomó de la cintura y le robó otro beso.

—Pensándolo bien. No creo que nadie noté nada en cinco minutos.— Alice cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Tienes razón. No somos tan famosos.— Jasper caminó con ella a un lugar lleno de abrigos en el cuál sería imposible verlos. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy interesado en salir cuando el cuarto era tan agradable.

. . . .

La fiesta aún no comenzaba.

Faltaban invitados. Entre la lista de los ausentes se encontraban el matrimonio Cullen, o mejor dicho los dos matrimonios Cullen. Carlisle y Esme junto con Emmet y Rosalie. Los primeros estaban perdidos en el tráfico y los segundos estaban planeado como explicar que se habían casado a los primeros.

—Considerando que tu madre y tu hermana me odian tú deberías hablar.— Rosalie se veía en el espejo del BMW de Emmet.

Estaba más nerviosa que el día que asumió Vogue y no era por la prensa si no por la familia de Emmet. Sabía que su foto a lado de Emmet llenaría periódicos internacionales la mañana siguiente pero eso no era lo que le interesaba. Ni lo que la ponía nerviosa. Esme era más aterradora que el hecho de salir como la peor vestida en E!

—Mamá no odia a nadie.— La calma de Emmet era evidente. Su carácter coqueto y gracioso de estaba intacto. Sabía que diría, como lo diría y estaba convencido de que lo aceptarían. Sus padres eran muy razonables.

Su único problema aparentemente era Alice.

—No es mi fan. Y Alice. ¿Cómo se lo diremos a ella?— Rosalie observó su anillo de matrimonio y lo apretó con fuerza como si éste le fuera a dar la respuesta.

—Edward dijo que me ayudaría y podemos pedirle ayuda a Bella.— Emmet se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su esposa.— Todo esta bajo control.

Rosalie guardó silencio por un momento y sonrió. Su cabeza le susurró un_ todo saldrá bien._ Hasta que una nueva duda la atacó. —¿Y si Bella no nos ayuda?— Rosalie negó con la cabeza. No estaba tan segura de las palabras de Emmet.

—He dicho el plan diez veces, Rose.— Emmet rió ante la impaciencia de Rosalie. Ese había sido el trayecto, preguntas y respuestas. Cuando quedaba satisfecha con la respuesta guardaba silencio. Después pensaba en otra cosa que podía salir mal y volvían al inicio.— Nos ayudará. Es muy buena persona y tiene algo extraño con mi hermano. Edward la convencerá.

—Pero Edward también me odia.— Rosalie recordó la discusión que tuvo con él la última vez que se vieron.

—No te odia.— Emmet dobló a la izquierda. Y entró al lugar. Habían llegado, ya no podían regresarse.

—¿Ah no?— Preguntó sarcástica.

—Digamos que tampoco es tu fan.— Emmet salió del automóvil y le entrego las llaves al ballet parking. Después camino hasta llegar hacia donde estaba Rosalie y le ofreció su brazo. Cuando ella tomó su mano con fuerza la acercó y le susurró, suavemente, al oído.— Rómpete una pierna.

—Idiota.— Rosalie le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El sonido de miles de clicks de las cámaras sonó, el flash directo a sus rostros no tardó en aparecer y los rumores entre los invitados no fueron discretos.— No estoy lista pero nunca lo estaré.

—Entonces entremos.— Emmet sonrió a las cámaras y apretó con fuerza la mano de Rosalie.— Es ahora o nunca.

_Es mentira que todos los secretos salen a la luz…Ya que en sí una persona es un secreto. Cuando esa persona decide revelarlos además de carácter se necesita un apoyo. Rosalie Hale ahora tenía ambas, estaba nerviosa pero sabía que lo haría. Por él._

. . . .

**Creo que es justo decirles que faltan pocos capítulos para el final. Más un epilogó. Gracias desde ahora por todo el apoyo, los reviews y por perdonarme las tardanzas eternas. De verdad, YO soy su fan.**


End file.
